Love is worth fighting for
by COTT FAN
Summary: Cronus kidnaps Theresa's father, and forces her to play a dangerous game in order to find him.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own COTT.

This is my first story so sorry if it's not perfect.

Epilogue:

Bill sat at his desk typing away at his computer, he stopped only briefly to look at the digital clock on his desk, twelve thirty am, Bill sighed before running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his tired eyes, he had been working since one that afternoon and hadn't stopped, not even for dinner, this deal had to go through and it had to go through tonight if he had any hope of keeping his company. One thing Bill hadn't told anyone was that he was losing money, and losing it fast with the recent collapse of the economy and the raising prices of everything he was finding it harder and harder to find business. As Bill thought of this he sighed and shook his head a couple of times hoping that would help him to stay focused, he was tired and as much as he wanted to sleep he knew that this was far more important. Bill sighed and looked at his clock again twelve thirty three, three minutes had passed at this rate he would be working right through until six tomorrow morning, Bill looked back at his computer screen before cracking his knuckles and typing again.

Bill was so consumed in finishing the last of his work that he almost didn't hear all the commotion outside his study, finally the scream of a woman brought him back to reality, and as he looked at the door it burst open, Bill gasped and stood up from his chair looking into the darkness but not seeing anyone or anything.

"Who's there?" he asked squinting hoping to see anything but it was no good, his study was dark and so was the hallway, Bill stepped around his desk picking up a knife he began walking to the door of his study. Before Bill made it half way to the door he found himself on the ground in a daze.

"Hello Bill." Bill looked up through clouded eyes into his attacker's eyes, they were as red as the devil's and he as they stared down into Bill's eyes he swore that they could probably see inside his soul.

"Got nothing to say?" The unknown man asked, Bill tried to speak but couldn't find his voice, the man shrugged before turning to someone that Bill couldn't see.

"Agnon pick him up and let's get out of here, it's almost time for the game to begin."

Bill wanted to know what he was talking about but before he had a chance he felt something hard hit him in the head before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own COTT.

Thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter.

And for my first chapter I did mean Prologue, sorry My bad.

Chapter 1

Theresa shivered and shoved her hands in her pocket in an attempt to keep warm, it was a cold winter morning, and it had snowed last so taking her car was out of the question, and since today was Saturday the other heroes were all still sleeping at the dorm, and Theresa didn't want to wake up Herry and bother him for a ride, Unfortunately Persephone wanted Theresa to come in for a lesson today to practice her physic ability, and although she really didn't want to Jay had pretty much forced her to. All that Jay cared about was defeating Cronus, and what made it worse was that Cronus hadn't done anything for the past few weeks which was putting Jay even more on edge, which was driving the rest of the team crazy. Last night Theresa had told Jay to calm down, after Atlanta and Archie had gotten into a fight about which movie to watch, which wasn't anything new they really couldn't agree on anything, sometimes Theresa wondered how they hadn't killed each other, anyways Jay had been sitting on the couch with his head in his hands clearly thinking quite hard on what Cronus could be up to, and how they could defeat him, and after about five minutes of listening to Archie and Atlanta bicker Jay had had enough and jumped off the couch, almost knocking the coffee table over in the process, and told them to shut up. Archie and Atlanta both stared at Jay dumbfounded for a few seconds afterwards, before storming out of the dorm on their skateboards. Once they had left Theresa told Jay to calm down which resulted in him yelling at her, and since Theresa was already under too much stress, she stormed up to her room, and had cried herself to sleep. Theresa was sick of being treated like crap by Jay, she cared so much about him and all he cared about was Cronus, and she was sick of it, one of these days she hoped that he would see there was more to life then stopping a physco god.

When Theresa made it to the school she rushed inside happy to get out of the cold, she walked to Persephone's solarium and knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Come in." Persephone called after a moment.

Theresa walked in smiling at her.

"Morning Persephone."

"Good morning Theresa." Persephone said putting down the watering can she had been using to water the many flowers in her solarium, sometimes Theresa wondered how she could stand to have so many flowers having to water them all the time must get annoying, but Persephone was almost always happy so the flowers seemed to fit her personality quite nicely.

"Are you ready to get started?" Persephone asked sitting on a cushion on the floor.

Theresa nodded walking over and sitting across from her.

"Now Theresa I want you to close your eyes, clear your mind, and try and read my mind."

"Ok." Theresa said closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind but she was tired and whenever she closed her eyes she felt as if she could fall asleep. After trying to clear her mind five times Theresa opened her eyes and looked at Persephone sighing.

"I'm sorry Persephone I'm just so tired and I have a lot on my mind."

Persephone smiled touching Theresa's hand, "why don't you tell me what's wrong? That may help." She said giving Theresa a small smile, Theresa sighed again looking down at her hands as she began talking.

"Jay has just been really mean lately, working all of us as hard as he possibly can, and not giving us a break. As I'm sure you know Cronus hasn't done anything lately, and it's putting Jay on even more edge, and I'm exhausted, and I'm almost at a breaking point." Theresa said fighting back tears.

"I feel as if Jay seems to think that my powers are going to be the answer to defeating Cronus." Theresa whispered as Persephone squeezed her hand.

"I know it's been hard, for everyone and I wish I could tell you to go home and take a break from everything but I agree with Jay on this one."

"What?" Theresa asked surprised.

"Not the working you guys so hard." Persephone said defending herself, "but Theresa if you can learn how to read minds and learn how to control your physic ability you can find Cronus much easier and thus defeating Cronus will be faster."

Theresa sighed and looked back down at her hands, unable to meet Persephone's gaze, of course defeating a physco god would be all up to her.

"Theresa, don't forget that you have six others behind you, they're not going to let you face off against Cronus all on your own." Persephone said after a moment.

"I know, but if Jay finds out then he's just going to push me even harder and I'm already tired enough as it is."

"Then we'll keep it between us until the time's right."

Theresa looked at Persephone unsure if she was kidding, however the smile on her face told her that she wasn't.

"Thanks Persephone." Theresa said smiling.

"Anytime, but Theresa I do want you to try and read my mind, right now."

"OK I'll try." Theresa said closing her eyes, and clearing her mind, praying that she would be able to do it this time. After a few minutes of nothing Theresa heard Persephone's voice, at first she thought that she was just talking out loud, but then Theresa realized that what Persephone was saying was an echo, and the solarium never had an echo, it was too crowded.

"_Come on Theresa you can do it, I believe in you, and someday everything will change and your life will be somewhat back to normal, just believe in yourself."_

Theresa opened her eyes and was surprised to see Persephone staring at her.

"You read my mind didn't you?" Persephone asked smiling.

"How'd you know?" Theresa asked surprised.

"The look on your face, you look a little surprised."

"I didn't think I could do it." Theresa admitted.

"I knew you could." Persephone said smiling. "Now what do you say to some breakfast, and then we can do a little bit more practicing afterwards?" Persephone asked waving her hand to make a huge breakfast appear, which included eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, home fries and countless other things, as soon as Theresa saw the food her stomach growled.

"I'd say perfect." Theresa said smiling, Persephone laughed and handed her a plate, which Theresa began digging into right away.

When Bill opened his eyes everything was blurry, he closes his eyes a couple of times before everything came into focus, he was in a basement, by the looks of it, it was quite dark, the only light coming through was a single light bulb hanging just above his head, the basement was old, and quite dirty there was dirt everywhere, and dead leaves, Bill could hear water dripping, but he couldn't pinpoint from where. As Bill looked around he began trying to remember what happened to him, he remembered working on his proposal, and then a bunch of noise in the hallway just outside his study, and then seeing horrible red eyes, after that he remembered nothing… was he dead? As Bill thought about that possibility he felt his heart rate accelerate which meant that he couldn't be dead…then what had happened and where was he? And why did his head hurt so badly? As he moved his hand and touched his head he gasped when he found blood, his head was bleeding, did he hit it? Bill thought but he couldn't remember hitting his head… he must have been kidnapped, that was the only thing that made sense. After all he was rich and it wasn't un common for rich people to get kidnapped and demand a large sum of money from their families in order to let them go. But what would happen if the person who kidnapped him killed everyone in the house? After all there had been a lot of commotion, what would he do then? He had no way of contacting Theresa, and even if she did find out he had been kidnapped, she didn't know the new code for the safe, he had changed it once a month for the past twenty years just in case, and he had always told Theresa the new one but she hadn't been home for quite some time now, and he didn't see a need to tell her since she wasn't at home, what was he supposed to do now? Bill laid his head against the wall and sighed as he began thinking about what to do next.

Cronus watched Bill in his pool, he smiled as he watched him come to, he looked frightened and disoriented, clearly he didn't remember what had happened to him earlier this morning, but soon trying to remember what happened to him would be the least of his worries. Cronus turned to face Agnon after a second.

"I'll be calling Theresa to inform her of this new game in an hour's time, after the phone call take her father through the portal that I'll make for you, and then tie him up on a tree, I'll set up the rest."

Agnon nodded and walked away, Cronus took another look at Bill and smiled, he would die in the next few days, and so would Theresa, he would make sure of that, and once she was dead he would take over the world, at the thought of this Cronus began laughing, he waved his hand over his pool and caused the image of Bill to disappear, once that was done he walked out of his room, still laughing.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**The next Chapter is when Theresa will find out about her father, I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, the next one will be more exciting I promise. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN COTT.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

Chapter 2

Jay woke up still feeling tired, he had tossed and turned all night, although this time it wasn't because of Cronus…well not entirely because of him, every time Jay closed his eyes he pictured Theresa crying because of their fight, and it wasn't even her fault. The entire team knew that he was stressed out about the fact that Cronus hadn't been heard from in quite a few week, and he had been pushing Theresa even harder than usual, forcing her to go see Persephone before school, after school, on the weekends whenever he saw fit, and seeing how tired she was, and aggravated Jay began wishing that he had let her rest a bit that way she may not have cried herself to sleep last night, all because of him. Jay sighed and looked at the alarm clock on his end table, nine thirty, Theresa had had a meeting with Persephone at nine, which meant she would already be at the school, so his original plan of apologizing this morning before she left was out of the question, she must have really not wanted to talk to him since Jay hadn't heard her leave. He sighed as he rubbed his fingers through his hair, maybe he could do something tonight, not just for Theresa but for everyone else, to say he was sorry…maybe he would order a couple of pizza's and then buy some junk food and they could have a party in the living room, just a chance for everyone to calm down and relax for a change, after all the team deserved it, and he could use a night where he could cut lose. As Jay thought of a chance to make it up to his friends he couldn't help but smile, which got everyone suspicious as he walked into the kitchen, well almost everyone, Archie and Atlanta weren't looking at him, apparently the cereal that they were eating was much more interesting than Jay's grin, it looked like he was still in the dog house with them.

"What's with the smirk?" Odie asked sounding surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jay said sitting down in between Herry and Neil.

"Jay you haven't smiled in what seems like years, what is going on?" Herry asked eyeing Jay suspiciously, Jay shrugged.

"I guess I just woke up in a good mood." Jay said not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"Well there's a first time for everything then." Atlanta said finally looking up from her cereal only to give Jay an evil glare that gave whole new meaning to the term "if looks could kill," Jay sighed.

"Listen guys I'm really sorry about everything, especially what happened last night."

At the mention of last night Jay could feel the tension radiating off of everyone, he tried to ignore it as he began apologizing again.

"Anyways I want to make it up to all of you."

At the mention of making it up to his friends, everyone turned to face Jay, even Archie and Atlanta to his surprise.

"How are you going to do that?" Neil asked excitement evident in his voice, Neil loved a good party, he hated to admit it but he was quite the party animal.

"I figured we could order a bunch of pizza's and buy as much junk food as we can eat and then blast music and just party tonight, forget about everything and have some fun." As Jay was talking he noticed that everyone was staring at him, clearly unsure whether or not he was being serious.

"Jay, what brought all this on?" Odie asked surprised.

Jay shrugged "I've been pushing everyone so hard and I feel horrible for that, so I want to make it up to all of you…" Jay trailed off waiting for someone to say something , after a second of silence Jay couldn't stand it anymore he had to know what they thought.

"Well are you guys on board for tonight?"

"Are you kidding? It sounds awesome!" Archie said smiling; Jay smiled back at him happy that it looked like he was out of the doghouse with him.

"I'm in." Atlanta said smiling as well.

"I definitely I could use a night of relaxation, since all this stress is giving me wrinkles." Neil said looking in his three way mirror, Jay rolled his eyes before taking a piece of toast and taking a bite of it, the others were on board which was good, but he would have to see what Theresa thought of the whole idea since she may be too tired to party, and if that happened he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself, Jay hoped that she would be on board too.

Cronus sat on a chair in a dark room, the only light was coming from a desk to his left, he was re-reading his plan again for the what was probably the twentieth time, but he wanted to make sure he knew exactly what was going to happen throughout this game with Theresa, if he messed up even the slightest thing then the game wouldn't be nearly as interesting, and he had put far too much time and effort into making it perfect. As Cronus thought of the game he couldn't help but smile, he knew that when Theresa died it would be hardest on Jay and then he probably wouldn't care whether or not he took over the world, since that when he did that then that would mean that Jay could go to Elysian Fields and be reunited with his beloved, although Cronus couldn't imagine what Jay saw in her, she was quite pretty, he would give her that, but other than that she was annoying, always complaining, or whining about something, and she was one of the worst fighters on the team, next to Neil and Odie of course, but he had managed to give her a couple of good cuts in past experiences, which of course Jay didn't like in fact that's how Cronus had figured out that Jay liked Theresa as more than a friend, during One of their many battles he and Theresa had been fighting and Jay had rushed in practically, fallen on top of her just to stop him from stabbing her in the stomach. If Jay hadn't of done that then Cronus probably never would have found out, but because of Jay's dumbness he had doomed not only Theresa but the rest of the world as well. Cronus laughed thinking about it, for the leader of the group he was sure an idiot, he should have known that keeping a stupid thing like love a secret was the most important thing in all this, or did the gods forget to mention that? Either way Cronus wasn't complaining.

Cronus checked his watch it was almost time for him to make the phone call to Theresa, of course he would need her father's help in all this, or else she would probably never believe him, or maybe she would after all people did stupid things when they thought the one they loved was in danger, but he needed to get her angry it would make the game so much more enjoyable, Cronus stood up walking out of the room and towards the room where Bill was being held.

When Cronus walked in the room Bill looked up at him and Cronus could see the fear in his eyes,

"What do you want?" Bill asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh you'll see… in time." Cronus said smiling.

"Name your price and I'll pay it just let me go." Bill said begging now.

"I don't want your money." Cronus rolled his eyes.

"Then you can have whatever you want just please let me go!"

Cronus couldn't believe that Theresa was related to this guy, true that she wasn't the bravest of the brave but if she had been kidnapped by him before and had never begged for her life, she had threatened him, and even tried to fight back, what Bill was doing was just pathetic.

"Listen Bill, I'm going to call your daughter, in a few minutes, and then the three of us are going to play a game, now don't worry you won't have to do anything, except try not to get eaten."

"What?" Bill asked fear evident in his voice.

"I can't explain anymore or else I'll ruin the fun." Cronus said kneeling down in front of Bill's face, Bill looked everywhere but into Cronus' eyes, which Cronus was used to nobody could look into his eyes, after a second of Cronus just staring at Bill, Cronus reached into his pocket pulling out a cell phone.

"Is this yours?" Cronus asked, Bill looked at the phone and nodded, "good, in a few minutes I'm going to dial Theresa's number, after you give her the information I tell you to, the game will begin, tell her anything other then what I tell you to say then I have to punish you, understand?"

Bill nodded tears falling from his eyes; Cronus smiled standing up looking at his watch, only five minutes before he would call Theresa.

When Theresa left Persephone's solarium she actually felt happy for the first time in weeks, the fact that Persephone had let her get everything that she had been feeling off her chest was a huge relief, and Theresa had been able to read Persephone's mind almost every time after they had eaten breakfast. Theresa only hoped that Jay would be happy with this, and maybe let her rest she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. As Theresa left the school her cell phone rang, she picked it up glancing at the caller I.D, why would her Dad be calling her? Theresa let it ring a few more times before she answered it.

"Hello?"

There was no answer on the other end.

"Hello, Dad are you there?" Theresa asked after a brief second.

This time there was an answer, "Theresa?" The sound of her Dad's voice made Theresa stop dead in her tracks, he sounded horrified.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Theresa asked panicked.

"I've been kidnapped, and he says he wants to play a game! I don't understand what he's talking about and he won't let me go!"

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Came a voice that made Theresa feel sick to her stomach, and what made it even worse was that she heard a slap, a scream and then the sound of her Father crying, Cronus had hurt him, Theresa felt her anger rise as she heard her Father continue crying.

"Agnon go through the portal now." Cronus said into the phone, clearly he wanted Theresa to hear him.

"Cronus!" Theresa said screaming into the phone, she had to get his attention.

"Oh hello Theresa." Cronus said causally as if they were old buddies.

"Let my father go! You can have me! Please just don't hurt him!" Theresa said begging.

"I never thought I'd hear you beg, but I kind of like it, maybe if you ask nicely then I'll let him go." Theresa could hear the smile in his voice.

"Please Cronus, let my Father go, I'll do anything!" Theresa added emphasis on the word of anything.

"Anything, eh?" Crnonus asked.

"Yes."

For a brief moment there was no answer, if it wasn't for the sound of Cronus' breathing Theresa would have thought that he hung up on her.

"How about playing a game?" Cronus asked after a second.

"A game?" Theresa asked confused, "what kind of game?"

"Now I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is that it's the only way that you can save your father's life, if you're successful then you will both go home, however if you fail…"

"Then we'll both die." Theresa whispered.

"You got it." Cronus said laughing.

Theresa knew that Cronus wasn't giving her a choice, if she didn't play then her Dad would die, if she did then there was a very good chance that they would both die, but she had to take the chance, she couldn't let Cronus win that easily she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"So are you in or out?" Cronus asked, though Theresa was sure he already knew the answer.

"You've left me very little choice." Theresa said fighting back tears.

"I thought you'd be on board, now meet me deep in the forest outside of New Olympia, I'll create a portal that will let out where your Dad has been transported to, you'll only have twelve hours to find him or else he'll be eaten."

"What?" Theresa asked surprised.

"I'll see you at the edge of the forest around noon, oh and don't tell any of your friends about this or else I'll kill your father much faster than needed." Cronus hung up the phone not waiting for a reply from Theresa, after he terminated the call she stood there with the cell phone up to her ear, unable to move. Cronus had her Dad, and if she didn't play the game then he would kill him, and if she did then they would both die, no matter what she chose Cronus would win, and he knew it. As Theresa slowly began coming back to reality, she was able to lower the phone, in the process she looked at the time it was just after eleven, which meant that she had time to do one quick thing before she began the game, Theresa ran back into the school, Persephone was going to leave to see Hades right after the lesson, with any luck she had already left since her solarium was the only room in the whole god's hideout that had a closet that was completely soundproof, it was the perfect place for what she had to do.

When Theresa made it to the solarium she closed her eyes listening for any sign that Persephone could still be inside, luckily the room was empty, she still snuck in though shutting the door quietly behind her, the last thing she needed right now was Hera, or Hermes catching her, after she was inside the closet she took her PMR out of her pocket pressing record before turning it around so that it was recording her.

"Hey guys, Cronus has my Dad, and I have to try and save him by playing a game that he made up, which as I'm sure you all know probably won't end well." Theresa made sure that she didn't say that she was going to die, if she admitted it then she would burst into tears, and she was doing a pretty good job of holding them back so far. "I want you all to know how much I care for each and every one of you, Archie you can drive me crazy, but you're one of the most sensitive people that I know, Atlanta you're my best friend and I can't thank you enough for always being there for me. Neil you can be a drama queen but you're always there for me no matter what, "Herry you're like the brother I never had, and I want to thank you for that, Odie you're the smartest person I've ever met and I know that you'll go far in this life." As Theresa got to Jay she could feel the tears coming and trying to hold them back was getting harder, "Jay." Theresa began a tear falling down her face, what was she supposed to say to him? Should she tell him the truth? "Jay, you're an amazing leader who needs to stop doubting yourself, when a plan doesn't go according to plan it's not your fault, some things just don't work out the way we plan… for example the fact that you couldn't stop me from going and playing Cronus' game, please understand that it's something that I had to do, and there was no way you could have stopped me, Jay please don't give up on defeating Cronus the prophecy has to come true whether there's seven of us, or six of you, please whatever you do stop Cronus… for me." Theresa stopped talking to wipe away a tear, "Jay there's one more thing that you should know…" She hesitated unsure of what to say… "I love you, and I only wish that I had told you sooner, maybe then we could have had more time together." Theresa checked her watch she had less than a half hour to get to the edge of the forest.

"I love you all, goodbye, and I'll see you all in Elysian Fields one day, but hopefully not too soon." Theresa forced a smile before pressing end on the PMR.

Theresa walked out of the closet and looked at her PMR, it had a tracking device in it and she couldn't risk the other's finding her, she would have to leave it somewhere where they'd find it. Theresa settled on Persephone's couch, the others would find it soon enough. After Theresa slipped off her pendant and left it beside her PMR, she ran out of the room. Theresa knew that she didn't have time to run to the forest, but she could make it if she used Hermes' portals, Theresa prayed that he wouldn't be in his room, luckily he wasn't.

Theresa rushed inside and typed in a location on Hermes' computer, when the wall behind her opened up she turned to face it taking a deep breath before stepping though it, when Theresa got out at the other end of the portal she looked around for any sign of Cronus' portal, she was about five minutes early, so not surprising there wasn't one, Cronus would play by the rules, kind of, he would make her suffer for as long as possible, it would make the game more exciting, Theresa hoped that her new found mind reading powers would assist her in surviving this, but she knew that Cronus wouldn't make it easy, he would make it impossible, she only hoped that by some miracle the others would defeat Cronus even if there would only be six of them… While Theresa thought she didn't bother checking her watch, so she was a little surprised when a black portal appeared in front of her, it didn't take her long to figure out that it was from Cronus. For a long moment Theresa stared at the portal, unable to make her legs move, she didn't want to play the game, but as she thought of her Dad something inside of her snapped, and Theresa forgot all her fears, jumping through the portal.

**End of chapter 2, the next chapter will be when the game begins. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN COTT**

Chapter 3

When Theresa stepped out of the portal she gasped as she felt the heat, there was humidity, and a high one, and it was hot enough that it was hard to breathe, of course Cronus would pick the hottest place for his game, and Theresa was sure there probably wasn't any water near bye, she sighed and looked around her for any clues when she didn't find any she closed her eyes and saw her father tied to a tree, it looked as if somewhere deep in the forest, he looked scared, his eyes were bulging out of his head, that was when something ran past him, her vision didn't pick up what it was, after it disappeared her father was gone. Theresa gasped and opened her eyes, she had to find him and she had to find him in the next twelve hours, as Cronus had told her during the phone call. Twelve hours was not a long time especially in this heat, even just standing in one spot was causing Theresa to sweat, but she couldn't worry about that right now, she had to start the game she was wasting precious time, but she didn't even know which way to go, she closed her eyes and let her intuition take over, as soon as she opened her eyes she started running east.

Jay sighed as he hung up his PMR that was the seventh time in twenty minutes that he had tried calling Theresa, she was either ignoring him, or had let her PMR die, although the odds were that she was probably ignoring him, but even so he was surprised that she would go to such lengths just to not talk to him. Of course she was a girl, and girls could hold grudges forever, Jay decided to try calling her once more and if she didn't pick up this time then he would head over to the school and hopefully catch her before she left, if he was too late then he would just set up the stuff for tonight and then wait for her to get to the dorm and surprise her that way. Jay picked up his PMR again and tried calling Theresa, again there was no answer.

"What's the matter, Jay?" Jay was surprised by Atlanta's voice coming from behind him; he forgot he hadn't shut his bedroom door, and he was standing in the middle of his room staring at his PMR, with his other hand in a fist.

"Oh I just can't get a hold of Theresa, and I just want to make sure she's OK, you know after last night." Jay said sitting on his bed, "I was going to head down to the school and catch her before she leaves, you know, to apologize."

Atlanta nodded before pulling out her PMR, "here let me try getting a hold of her, it's freezing outside and at least if I get a hold of her you can offer to go and pick her up with Herry."

"Good idea Atlanta, thanks." Jay said smiling, he was certain that Theresa would pick up for her, they were best friends after all.

"That's strange…" Atlanta said pulling the PMR away from her ear.

"She didn't pick up for you either?" Jay asked surprised.

"No, which is strange, she never ignores me." Atlanta said sounding a little hurt, Jay stood up off his bed and touched her shoulder.

"Come on we'll head over to the school and make sure everything's OK."

Atlanta nodded before following Jay out of his room, as they walked downstairs they headed to the living room, where Neil, Odie, Archie, and Herry were sitting, watching T.V.

"Hey guys, anything wrong?" Archie asked concern evident on his face.

"We just can't get a hold of Theresa, anyone want to take a drive over to the school?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, why not? I'm bored out of my mind anyways." Neil said standing up off the couch.

"I guess, since you guys probably will need my truck." Herry said.

"I'm in." Archie said, Jay wasn't surprised, anywhere Atlanta went Archie was sure to follow.

"What about you, Odie?" Jay asked looking at him, he looked up from his laptop.

"Nah I think I'll hang out here, if that's OK?" Odie asked unsure.

"Yeah that's fine." Jay said walking out of the living room with the others following him.

Just as everyone had their boots and coats on, Jay's PMR rang he pulled it out of his pocket thinking it might be Theresa, he was disappointed and surprised when he saw it was Hermes.

"Hey Hermes, what's up?"

"Jay, Theresa's missing." Hermes said concern evident in his voice.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Jay asked.

"Hera found her PMR and pendant in Persephone's solarium, and now we have no idea where Theresa is."

"OK Hermes, we'll be there in a few." Jay said hanging up his PMR, before turning and facing the others, Odie had joined them sometime during the conversation he and Hermes had had.

"You don't think she quit do you?" Odie asked.

Jay shook his head, "I don't know."

"You don't think Cronus had something to do with this, do you?" Atlanta asked concerned.

Jay shrugged, "I don't know, Atlanta, but one thing I know for sure is that if he does have something to do with this, and he hurts Theresa in any way then I will kill him."

"I'm with you on that one, Jay." Herry said taking his keys out of his pocket, "but come on let's get over to the school and see if we can find any clues."

The others nodded and followed Herry outside, Jay hesitated for a second looking at the group picture that Athena had hung up in the living room, in the picture Theresa was smiling happily standing in between Atlanta, and himself, Jay had never noticed before but he looked incredibly happy in the picture, in fact now that he thought about it, he felt happy whenever Theresa was near him, she made him believe that he could do anything, and when she was near him and he knew that she was safe Jay felt happy and content, and now that no one knew where she was he felt as if a piece of his heart was missing, he had likedher for months now, and he had never told her and now that she was missing he wished that he had, even if she didn't feel the same way about him…Jay made a promise that he would find her and tell her if it was the last thing he ever did. The sound of Herry honking his horn brought Jay back down to reality; he glanced at the picture one last time before running out the door.

Theresa stopped running gasping for air, the humidity was making it hard to breathe, and she had only been running for fifteen minutes, Theresa wiped the sweat off of her forehead she had to find water, and find it fast before she passed out, she was already feeling light headed. She closed her eyes but nothing came to her, she sighed in exasperation before forcing herself to walk, she was so hot that her vision was starting to blur, she knew that she was coming down with heat stroke, she had already had it once as a child and had ended up in the hospital, when time happened, she had nothing to lose, she was only a child, and she wasn't trying to rescue her father, if she got heat stroke again then her father would die, and she couldn't let that happen. Theresa continued walking, trying to keep her vision straight, while she was walking she tripped over a rope, Theresa gasped and quickly threw her arms in front of her to catch herself, in the process she twisted her wrist and screamed when she felt and heard a snap, she quickly cradled her sore wrist in her other hand when she heard a twig snap from behind her, Theresa turned around and gasped when she saw a giant coming towards her with a burning stick, he smiled at her before lighting the grass in front of him on fire, which quickly spread to the trees, Theresa gasped as everything caught fire in seconds, everything was so dry, she jumped up and began running trying to escape from it, as she ran the air became smoky making it even more difficult for her to breathe, she coughed and pulled her shirt over her mouth, using her good hand to keep it in place. The smoke created even more heat which was causing Theresa a great deal of effort to run, she had to try and find some water quickly, she closed her eyes but didn't get a vision she rolled her eyes and continued running, her vision was getting a lot blurrier causing her to almost run into a few trees luckily she missed them. As she ran she gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when she discovered that the fire was all around her, she had no place to run. Theresa coughed again and fell to her knees she could hardly breathe and couldn't see anything between her blurred vision and the thick black smoke, Theresa looked around desperately hoping to find a way to escape she couldn't let Cronus win this easily, but the fire was burning everything and was so close to her she could feel it's heat, Theresa screamed as a spark landed on her bare stomach, she quickly patted it out, before letting her shirt fall back to cover it, she couldn't have too much of her skin exposed, unfortunately she was wearing a tank top which made it difficult. Theresa gasped as a vision came she could see herself jumping through the fire, she wasn't sure what was on the other end but she couldn't just sit here and die a slow death, she had to stay alive as long as possible for her father's sake, she stood up ignoring the pain in her wrist, and looked around, from what she could tell from her vision a part of the fire was lower than the others, and she should be able to jump over it easily enough, she might get a small burn but anything was better than this. Theresa pinpointed the exact spot from her vision, the fire wasn't much smaller but if she got a running start then she should be able to jump over it easily enough, she didn't have much time to decide since the fire would be bigger in just a few seconds, she quickly began running and jumped with all her might, but with the use of only one arm she didn't get as far as she had wanted, and as she landed on the other side her heel touched the fire, she screamed in pain and fell, grabbing at it, tears streaming from her eyes, that was going to be a third degree burn, and her wrist had to be broken, or sprained, Cronus was really going to make her suffer, not that she was that surprised he wouldn't want her to succeed. Theresa gasped as the fire started to go out, she looked behind her confused.

"Congratulations." The sound of Cronus' voice made Theresa jump, she looked around for him but didn't see him, "you have survived the first level of the game, almost unscathed, but I feel as if you should know the pain you're feeling right now will be nothing when you get to the next level, good luck." Theresa shook her head and looked back at her heel, how was she supposed to play this stupid game with her heel the way it was? Theresa looked around her surroundings she gasped in surprise when she saw what looked to be water in the distance, it probably wasn't even a two minute walk away, of course with the way her heel was it wouldn't be as simple to get to it, but she had to have something to drink and clean her wound. Theresa stood up and stepped on her foot, she immediately screeched and raised it up, looks like she would be hopping, luckily she had great balance, unlucky for her she only had ten hours left to find her father, and with how long it was going to take her to get to the water she would waste a lot of time, but she had very little choice, she sighed and began hopping.

As soon as Jay walked into Hera's office he knew something was wrong, not that the fact that Theresa was missing wasn't a huge problem but the look on both Hera and Zeus' face told him that something was desperately wrong.

"Any news?" Jay asked urgency in his voice.

"No, but Theresa left a message for all of you." Hera said sadly.

"What kind of message? Atlanta asked.

"Here, listen for yourself." Hera said handing Jay the PMR, Jay immediately took it and pressed play, as soon as he saw Theresa's face on the screen he knew something was desperately wrong, she had been crying, that much was certain and she looked as if she was stressed out about something.

"Hey guys, Cronus has my Dad, and I have to try and save him by playing a game that he made up, which as I'm sure you all know probably won't end well." As soon as Jay heard that Theresa was playing a game Cronus made up he felt sick to his stomach.

"No!" He practically screamed.

"How could she do this without telling us?" Atlanta asked her voice shaky as she tried to hold back tears, Archie pulled her into a hug, Jay was so upset that he barely heard the rest of her message, only when he heard his name coming out of her mouth did he come back to reality.

"Jay." Jay watched as a tear fell down her face, how he wished that he could have comforted her during all this, or better yet that she would have told her about this, he would have helped her, and would have saved her all this pain that she was obviously feeling. "Jay, you're an amazing leader who needs to stop doubting yourself, when a plan doesn't go according to plan it's not your fault, some things just don't work out the way we plan… for example the fact that you couldn't stop me from going and playing Cronus' game, please understand that it's something that I had to do, and there was no way you could have stopped me, Jay please don't give up on defeating Cronus the prophecy has to come true whether there's seven of us, or six of you, please whatever you do stop Cronus… for me." Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing, she knew that she was probably going to die playing Cronus' game if they didn't find her, but how could she expect him to carry on without her? Granted that he would kill Cronus if she did in fact die before they could save her, but after that how could he carry on without her? She was his rock and he couldn't continue living if something happened to her. The sound of Theresa's voice brought him back to reality, she was really crying now, and it was killing Jay to see her in so much pain, "Jay there's one more thing that you should know…" Jay began listening more intensely now, "I love you, and I only wish that I had told you sooner, maybe then we could have had more time together." As the words left her mouth Jay couldn't help but gasp, she did love him just as he'd always hoped, but now she was playing Cronus' game, and who knew if she was in fact still alive? No he couldn't think that way, Jay watched as the screen went black, and Theresa disappeared, he sighed.

"We have to find her, and fast!" Jay said.

"But without her PMR how are we supposed to do that?" Odie asked.

"What about Persephone?" Archie asked, "Maybe she could use her powers to find her."

"Persephone went to the underworld to visit Hades." Zeus said.

"Well if we go through the secret doorway of her solarium we should be able to find Hades and Persephone much faster there for finding Theresa much faster." Jay said determination evident in his voice.

"It's worth a try, but you'd be quick knowing Cronus the game probably has a time limit, and if you don't find Theresa by the time it ends then…" Hera said before getting cut off by Jay,

"Then there will only be six of us." Jay said reality hitting him a little too hard, he fought back tears, "come on guys let's get going, right now!"

Jay didn't wait for an answer before he ran out of the room, the others didn't even hesitate before following him, and Jay knew that they weren't going to stop until they found Theresa, no matter what it took.

Theresa sighed in relief as she finally made it to the water, granted it was only a small pond, but right now she didn't care, she kneeled down on one knee and scooped up as much water as she could in one hand and took a drink, after her throat stopped burning she wiped some water on her face chest and her one arm, once she felt cool again she slipped her wrist in carefully letting the surprisingly cool water, soothe her wrist. But it didn't last long, it was still sore; she would have to find a way to wrap it before she continued playing this stupid game. After dipping her foot in the water she sighed as the water soothed the pain, her heel was red, and was very badly burned, Theresa began to wonder how she was going to save her father when she couldn't even stand on her foot, While Theresa was sitting with her foot in the water she checked her watch, it had taken her an hour to get to the pond, which meant that she only had nine hours, she couldn't sit here for much longer she had to get going. Theresa sighed and stood up and looked around she smiled when she found a stick that she could use as both a walking stick, and as a weapon if need be, she hopped over to it and picked it up, she then used the stick and put all her weight on the stick and began walking, she had some pain but not that much, and besides at least this way she would be able to walk faster, Theresa closed her eyes and let her intuition take over again, this time she decided to go west, Theresa prayed that whatever Cronus had in mind for level two, it wouldn't be nearly as painful as level one.

**End Chapter 3, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't perfect, I had a hard time trying to describe what Theresa was going through during the game, and how Jay and the others would find out that Theresa was missing. Anyways please review and I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this isn't an update sorry.

I was just wondering if I should continue with this story since I'm not getting very many reviews and I'm just curious if it's worth finishing.

Please comment to let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own COTT.**

**Oh my Gosh guys thank you so much for all the positive reviews for my story, it means a lot knowing that people are enjoying it, and I will continue.**

**Thank you again, and now on with Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Theresa gasped as she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground falling onto her knees, she made sure not to use her bad hand and make her wrist even worse then what it already was, she would have to make sure that it was at least somewhat useful when she needed to fight. Theresa sighed as she stood back up her heel was aching, and the stick was helping but it was clearly getting worse, if Cronus didn't kill her she was almost certain that the infection that she was sure to get from the burn would, Theresa shook her head she couldn't think that way she had to keep going, she had to save her Father, no matter what it took. Theresa took a deep breath as she began walking again, ignoring the pain in her heel.

Bill gasped as he heard a twig snap, he looked around him, but couldn't see anything. Bill had been trying to get free ever since that guy, who he now knew was named Cronus, had tied him to this tree, and the rope was tight around his stomach with his arms at his side, and no matter how hard he tried to get free the ropes wouldn't budge. Despite the fact that he couldn't escape, Bill found himself thinking about Theresa, she had decided to play Cronus' game, and now who was to say that she was still alive? Bill pushed the thought out of his head, he couldn't afford to think like that he had to believe that she was still alive and that maybe by some miracle she would be able to save him… and then he would pay much more attention to her, he would start putting his daughter first, way ahead of work. If there was one good thing that being kidnapped had taught him was that life was too short, and he had to start living each day as if it was his last. Bill made a promise right then and there that if he survived this then he would change everything about his life.

Jay could feel his body getting tired, he hadn't stopped running since he and the others had run through the secret entry way to the Under World in Persephone's solarium, but he wouldn't stop, not while he didn't know whether Theresa was safe or not, he let the thought of her safe in his arms keep him moving. After what seemed like an eternity they finally made it to the place where Charon would pick them up, they didn't have to wait long. After they got off the boat just outside the gates of Elysian Fields, Odie gave Cerberus a treat, before they all ran into Elysian Fields in search of Persephone.

"Where do you think she'll be?" Atlanta asked.

"I don't know." Jay said looking around for any sign of her.

"Come on let's look around, maybe with any luck she'll find us." Archie said, Jay reluctantly agreed, he didn't want to waste time like this, he wanted to go find Theresa, but since they didn't know where she was this was really their only option, Persephone hadn't wanted a PMR when Odie had offered her one after they had all joined the team, but after today he would probably force her to get one whether she wanted to or not.

Theresa was starting to get tired, and hungry, but she couldn't stop she still had no idea where her father was, she closed her eyes as a vision came to her, her father was tied to a tree, but she didn't know where, her vision was only picking up bits and pieces, Cronus made sure that finding him wouldn't be easy in the slightest, but Theresa wouldn't let that stop her she would find him. Theresa continued walking keeping an eye out for anything that she could trip over, her heel was getting worse, Theresa stopped for a second to look at it, it was swollen and red, and the skin around it was black, Theresa was almost certain that she either had a second or maybe third degree burn, _stupid Cronus, _Theresa thought as she continued walking. While she walked she had the strangest feeling she was being watched, but every time she turned around, she didn't see anyone, and her physic ability wasn't picking up anything. Theresa just figured that she was over tired, and continued walking.

The next thing Theresa knew she was flying against a tree, she gasped as she fell to her knees the wind knocked out of her, she looked around disoriented for a minute.

"Hello Theresa." Came a female voice that Theresa couldn't see.

"Who's there?" Theresa asked taking out her nun chucks so that she could be prepared for anything, her stick wasn't anywhere near her, so running would definitely be difficult.

"Of course you don't recognize me, your stupid mentor would never tell you anything bad that your ancestor Theseus did, no he was just so perfect." The female voice was quite angry that much was clear but Theresa had no idea what she was talking about, what had Theseus done?

"But don't worry I'll get my revenge through you." The female voice said with a lot of hate in her voice, Theresa decided not to hang around and find out what she meant, she stood up and took a step she cringed in pain, but took a step anyways, she had to get away. Theresa began walking as fast as she could, which unlucky for her wasn't very fast at all but each step brought unbearable pain and Theresa was starting to see stars, which was making it harder to see and she didn't need to run into a tree. While Theresa was running someone jumped down in front of her, Theresa gasped and stopped moving, the woman was quite pretty she had jet black hair, sky blue eyes, and an amazing figure, but the look on her face told Theresa that this girl meant business.

"Prepare to die because of your ancestor." She said fuming.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Theresa said confused, "who are you?"

The unknown girl smiled, "My name is Ariadne."

Theresa gasped, that name struck a chord, Theseus had left her on Naxos… of course an angry woman would want revenge even if Theresa wasn't actually Theseus she was as close as Ariadne was going to get.

"Now prepare to die." Ariadne said smiling; Theresa readied herself as Ariadne took an arrow out of the case on her back, and shot it at Theresa.

Jay was starting to get paranoid, they had been searching for fifteen minutes and there was no sign of Persephone or Hades anywhere, and this was all time that they could be using to find Theresa.

"Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Odie, Neil? What are you guys doing here?" Persephone's voice sounded from behind them, everyone turned around and smiled as Persephone and Hades ran over to them.

"But where's Theresa?" Persephone asked confused.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." Jay said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Cronus kidnapped Theresa's father, and he's forcing her to play a game to find him." Atlanta began hysteria building in her voice.

"And we don't know where she is, did she mention anything to you this morning?" Herry asked.

Persephone thought for a moment, "no she didn't, she was tired and annoyed, but she didn't mention anything, about that."

"She must not have known about it until after the lesson, then." Archie said.

"Persephone, we have to save her, do you have any idea where she could be?" Jay asked desperately.

Persephone closed her eyes as a vision came to her, she saw a forest, by the looks of it Cronus had sent her back to a forest sometime in early Greece, of course that way he could make sure no one would ruin his fun, in the forest Theresa was fighting something off, be she couldn't tell what, might have been an animal. Persephone gasped as her vision changed to Theresa lying on the ground her stomach cut and blood gushing from the wound, Persephone opened her eyes and looked at the heroes with a startled expression on her face.

"What did you see?" Jay asked eagerly.

"Theresa's going to be killed unless you guys find her and fast!" Persephone said tears streaming down her face.

"Where is she?" Jay asked anger and determination evident in his voice, he was even more determined to find Theresa now even more so then before, if that was even possible.

"Some forest, I couldn't pinpoint exactly where." Persephone said sadly, "it looks as if he sent her back in time."

"There's really only one forest that's big enough for Cronus to play his game, and make it challenging to Theresa." Hades said.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Archie asked.

"Especially if we have to go back to New Olympia, we might not have much time to rescue Theresa." Atlanta said.

"Don't worry I can send you to the forest from a portal in my room." Hades said, beginning to walk towards his house which wasn't far from where Persephone had found them.

"But what do we do if Persephone is wrong, and we go to the wrong forest?" Odie asked Jay, Jay shook his head.

"I can't think about that, Odie, right now we have some hope that we can find Theresa, and that's good enough for me."

Odie nodded before looking at the others, everyone looked pretty uncertain but he figured that everyone was holding onto the same hope that Jay was, Persephone had to be right if they had any hope of seeing Theresa again, if something happened that she was wrong Odie didn't want to think what would happen to the team if she did die. Odie was almost certain that if Theresa died Jay wouldn't be able to cope, and that would more than likely leave them with only five, and maybe with six they would have hope, but with five there was no way, that they would defeat him, Cronus would win. Odie pushed the thought out of his head he couldn't afford to think like that, they would find Theresa and save her before anything happened to her, and then they would all save the world and stop Cronus, Odie made that a promise then and there to himself.

**End Chapter 4. Again I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, I'm having a harder time writing this story then I thought I would. Anyways please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN COTT.**

Chapter 5

When Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry, and Neil made it to Hades house where he lived in the Underworld Jay couldn't help but feel nervous, this could be their last chance to find Theresa, and if Persephone was wrong…. Jay pushed the thought out of his head he couldn't think that way, they would find Theresa. Hades opened a portal that led to a forest, for a brief second Jay just stared at it, who knew what would await them? Would they be forced to play the same game as Theresa? And if they were would they still manage to find her before anything happened to her, or her Father?

"Come on guys let's go." Jay said after a moment.

"I'm coming too." Persephone said, causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

"What?" Hades asked surprised.

"Theresa and I have a special connection as long as I'm close to her, if we're both in the same forest I'll be able to track her, and thus that means finding her much faster."

"It could be dangerous, though…" Hades said clearly trying to talk her out of going.

"We'll take care of her." Herry said, eagerness in his voice, clearly he wanted to get going and rescue Theresa. Hades sighed pulling Persephone into a hug.

"Be careful." He whispered into her ear.

"I'll be back soon." Persephone said smiling at him before turning to face the others.

"OK let's get going." Jay said jumping through the portal, followed by Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry, Neil, and Persephone. Once they were all through and the portal had closed Hades sighed and looked at the wall where the portal had been.

"I hope for everyone's sake that Persephone's right or else the world is going to be in big trouble…"

As soon as Jay stepped through the portal he was shocked by the heat, and it was nearly sunset, if it was this hot right now he could just imagine how hot it must have been during the day.

"This heat is going to make me break out!" Neil complained, Jay rolled his eyes, only Neil would be worried about something as stupid as his looks at a time like this.

"Neil put your mirror away or else I will break it, we have to find Theresa, your looks are the last thing on anyone's mind!" Herry said yelling.

"Fine." Neil said rolling his eyes and putting his mirror back in his pocket, Jay turned to face Persephone.

"Can you sense her?"

Persephone closed her eyes, for what seemed like an eternity but it was probably closer to a minute, when she opened her eyes she had a strange look on her face.

"Theresa's here." She began, but got cut off by Atlanta.

"That's great!"

Jay noticed the look on Persephone's face before anyone else. "What did you see?"

"Nothing, I know Theresa's here because I can feel her but I can't see her or read her mind."

"OK so we don't know if she's in trouble or anything." Archie stated.

"Correct." Persephone sighed.

"Come on we're wasting precious time, Persephone what way should we go?" Jay asked eagerly.

Persephone closed her eyes again, "south." She said, as soon as the words left her mouth Jay began running, the others wasted no time following him.

Theresa jumped out of the way, the arrow narrowly avoiding her stomach, she began running, the pain in her heel making it unbearable, but she wouldn't die, not like this, not before her Father was saved. From behind her she could hear Ariadne yelling,

"You can run but you can't hide! I will get my revenge!"

Theresa could feel herself starting to get light headed, she was already hot, exhausted and tired and her heel wasn't helping, she would have to stop and try and regain her strength, but where could she? Theresa didn't see any place where she could hide where Ariadne wouldn't find her. Theresa gasped as an arrow flew past her head hitting a tree that she was beside, Ariadne's aim was getting better, and judging by how close that arrow was she was closer than Theresa thought. Theresa risked a look behind her but she didn't see Ariadne, but she didn't believe for one minute that she couldn't see her, Theresa would have to try and distract Ariadne long enough so that she could find a hiding spot not to mention a weapon she would have no hope of surviving if she didn't find one, and fast. Theresa was only wearing a shirt and jeans, she wasn't about to take off either of them but maybe a piece of fabric could work to her advantage. Theresa quickly changed her course, in the process she got her heel on a stick, Theresa cried out in pain, kneeling down clutching at it with her good wrist.

"Sounds like somebody hurt themselves, and here I thought you were going to put up a fight." Ariadne said in a teasing tone, Theresa jumped up holding back a scream at the pain in her heel, but she couldn't worry about that right now she had to save herself against Ariadne, Theresa ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it against a tree, hopefully that would lead Ariadne the wrong way long enough for Theresa to come up with a plan.

Theresa stepped out from behind the trees that she had been standing behind she looked around, but didn't see Ariadne, she began to move out as quietly as she could, trying to ignore the pain that she was feeling, once she was far enough away from the tree where she left her piece of shirt she hid behind a group of trees, watching, after a few seconds Ariadne appeared, she had an arrow in her bow prepared to shoot, she looked in Theresa's direction, Theresa moved her head before Ariadne could spot her. Theresa prayed that she would fall for her trick, if she didn't and she figured out where Theresa was Theresa knew that Ariadne wouldn't waste any time she would kill her right then and there. After what seemed like an eternity Theresa heard Ariadne's footsteps take a step towards the trees where she was hiding, Theresa held her breath and prayed even harder that she would turn around and still fall for her trick. After a second Ariadne took another step towards her, she was clearly trying to walk slowly probably hoping that if Theresa was hiding in this direction then she would get so scared that she would run out from where she was hiding, Theresa could feel a tear running down her face as Ariadne took another step, she was going to die, she knew that there was no way she could escape with the way her heel was, she was already dead, but she hoped that she would die after she found her Father. Cronus was going to win, like she always knew, she was going to die and so was her father, this was his game all along, Theresa knew that he wouldn't make the game easy, he wanted her to fail, but she never would have guessed in a million years that Cronus' game would include having to jump through fire, getting a horrible burn in the process just to survive, level one was nothing in comparison to this, of course Cronus would have some physco chick wanting to kill her for something her ancestor did God knows how long ago. Just as it looked like Ariadne was going to find her and shoot her a twig snapped in the other direction, Theresa heard Ariadne's footsteps as she turned around ran in the other direction, Theresa risked looking at her, she had found the piece of her shirt and now she was looking around.

"I'm coming for you, and when I find you I will kill you!" Ariadne said running off in the opposite direction, Theresa fell to her knees wiping the tears away, she looked at her heel was red and black all around it, Theresa took deep breaths trying to clear her head, she had never been so scared in all her life.

After a couple of deep breaths Theresa was able to think somewhat straight again, she looked around for anything that she could use as a weapon, there was nothing around her that would work, she would have to walk around and look, but with both her heel hurt getting up would be difficult. Theresa used her arms to grab onto a branch that was sticking out from a tree to pull herself up. Theresa sighed and began walking around keeping an eye out for anything that could be a good weapon, after walking around for a few minutes she found a stick that had a sharp edge she walked over to it picking it up. Theresa ran her finger along the top of it, it would be enough to pierce the heart, that is if Theresa got the perfect shot, and she would have to use only one hand, but she had very little options, she would only have one shot at killing Ariadne before she killed her. Theresa hoped that she was a good shot with only one hand.

"You think you can trick me!" Theresa jumped as she heard Ariadne scream, she had figured out that Theresa had tricked her, and by the sounds of it she was even angrier than before.

"I'll find you and this time you will not be able to trick me!" Ariadne said, from the sound of her voice she was running, Theresa closed her eyes as a vision came to her, in it she could see Ariadne running through the forest, she passed the piece of shirt that she had left, Theresa opened her eyes as she knew that Ariadne was almost where Theresa was standing, she would have to get ready, if she was lucky then she would be able to kill Ariadne before she even knew what had hit her. Theresa could hear her footsteps she was really close now, Theresa pulled her good arm back preparing to throw the stick at her as soon as she was in site, Theresa's plan back fired as Ariadne came in the complete opposite direction then what Theresa was anticipating, before she could even react Ariadne was holding her against a tree.

"You're pretty smart, but you're not fast." Ariadne said almost mockingly, Theresa began trying to gasp for breath as Ariadne was choking her.

"Don't worry, Theresa, this isn't the way I'm going to get my revenge, since this way would be far too easy." Ariadne leaned in close to Theresa's ear whispering, "The way I have planned to kill you will be slow, and painful." Theresa began trying to get free, but she was starting to feel light headed, she was almost certain that she was going to pass out, Ariadne smiled as she slammed Theresa's head against the tree causing Theresa to be knocked out.

Ariadne let Theresa fall to the ground before kneeling down beside her, she frowned down at her God she looked like Theseus except of course that she was a girl, but the hair, the eyes, and even the cleverness of her reminded Ariadne so much of Theseus that she could puke. But soon Theresa would be out of the way for good, Ariadne reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of liquid, it was poison, Cronus had given it to her when he asked her to play in the game he has created. The poison would pass through Theresa's blood stream slowly, and then go to her heart, it would kill her within five hours, which when Theresa came to would be exactly how much time she would have to find her father. Ariadne smiled and opened Theresa's mouth pouring the poison in it, once the bottle was empty Ariadne smiled standing up, she had finally gotten her revenge after all these years, She smiled before running off.

Cronus smiled as he watched Ariadne run off, she had done well, Theresa was doomed now, the prophecy was finished, he would rule the world, he had finally won! Cronus knew that the other heroes were in the forest, he had seen the portal open and had watched them as they had begun trying to find her, but right now he didn't care in fact it was good that they were here, that would mean that there would be no one to stop him, he could go take over the world right now if he wanted to and they would be too preoccupied with finding Theresa to stop him. Cronus hoped that his game would go well but he never dreamed in a million years that it would go this well. Cronus smiled as he turned to face Agnon.

"The game is almost up, when I give the signal release the Minotaur; it's almost time for level three to begin."

Agnon nodded before running out of the room, Cronus smiled before turning back to watch as Theresa began thrashing around in her unconscious state, the poison was starting to take effect.

**End chapter 4- Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN COTT.**

Chapter 6

Theresa was certain that she was dreaming, she had to be, after all she was all alone playing Cronus' game, and yet she was sitting under a tree, in the bright sun light with Jay, she was laying on Jay's chest and Jay had his arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her stomach, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Theresa's head, she closed her eyes smiling. When Theresa re-opened her eyes she screamed as Cronus walked into view, seeming to come out of nowhere, Theresa sat up off Jay as he stood up taking out his weapon, she stood up as well reaching into her pocket only to discover that she didn't have her weapon, she silently cursed as she stared at Cronus, he smiled at Jay before turning his gaze to her.

"What do you want, Cronus?" Jay asked.

"Can't I stop in for a visit?" Cronus asked almost mockingly.

"No, since we don't like you." Jay said rudely.

"Now that hurt." Cronus said, putting his hand on his heart. "I think I'm going to have to hurt you now." Cronus said as his scythes appeared, Jay got into a defensive position in front of Theresa.

"Oh Jay maybe you should stop caring so much about protecting her and worry about yourself." Cronus said rolling his eyes.

"A true hero knows that it's better to protect other people then it is to protect themselves." Jay said, Theresa was a little taken a back at how noble Jay sounded; he really would lay down his life for anyone.

Cronus shrugged "have it your way."

Theresa watched as Cronus threw his scythes back causing fire to come escaping from them, she gasped as she realized that Jay would never be able to get out of the way before the fire hit him. She couldn't let Jay die, she wouldn't, she kicked Jay's foot out from underneath him, causing him to fall, Theresa looked at the fire which was heading straight at her, Jay wouldn't have time to get her out of the way, apparently Jay realized this too.

"Theresa no!" Jay screamed as the fire hit her…

Theresa gasped sitting up a little too quickly she screamed as a sharp pain shot through her stomach, she clutched at it but it did little good she quickly turned her head as she puked, which didn't help her stomach, Theresa gasped a couple of times trying to catch her breath, she couldn't afford to puke again she had to keep herself hydrated, even if she couldn't find any food, water was more important than that, she still had no idea what waited for her in level three. Theresa looked at her watch she had five hours left to find her father, that didn't give her very much time… considering the fact that she still didn't know where he was. Theresa began trying to stand up, but as soon as she kneeled on her knees she found that she couldn't breathe she began taking long deep breaths trying to catch her breath, what was happening to her?

Finally after a couple of seconds she was able to breathe somewhat normally, Theresa stood up clutching her stomach, the burn on her heel had nothing on this, she had never been in so much pain in her life. Theresa closed her eyes as a vision came to her in it she saw Adriane leaning over her, probably when she had been knocked unconscious, she then pulled a bottle out of her pocket and poured it in Theresa's mouth, Theresa gasped as she came out of the vision, the bottle had said poison on it… she had been poisoned. Theresa felt tears streaming down her face, throughout this whole game she had prayed for a quick death, but this poison was sure to be slow, and quite painful. Theresa knew that she may have five hours to find her father, but the reality of the situation was that she would have to find him much faster if she had any hope of saving him, before the poison started killing her faster. Theresa wiped away her tears as best as she could before clearing her mind and closing her eyes, the pain in her stomach, heel and wrist was making it difficult but at last she finally heard her father's voice for what felt like the first time in an eternity.

"_What was that?" _Bill asked looking around, from what she could see it looked as if he could be in a tunnel, tied to a tree, Theresa opened her eyes and let her intuition take over, there was still hope that she would find him, but she would have to hurry, she quickly began walking in the direction that she knew her father was.

Jay was starting to get annoyed, they had been searching for Theresa for an hour and had no luck, there was no clue as to where she could be, and Persephone couldn't pinpoint where she was, but at least she could sense her that meant she was still alive… Jay hoped.

"Persephone?" Jay whispered.

"Yes." Persephone whispered back.

"If you can sense her, than that means she's still…" Jay couldn't finish his sentence, he was scared to know the answer, lucky for him Persephone caught on, she sighed looking straight ahead.

"Since I can still sense her than that more than likely means that she is still alive… but I'm the queen of the Underworld, so I can sense dead people, until we actually see her, or until we're close enough that I can read her mind, we won't know for sure."

Jay nodded unsure of what to say, he had to believe that Theresa was still alive, he had already promised that he would save her, and he never went back on a promise.

As they continued walking Persephone gasped and started looking around, a look of horror on her face.

"Persephone, what's wrong?" Jay asked also looking around, but couldn't see anything.

"We're being watched." Persephone whispered.

"Can you sense who it is?" Archie asked taking out his weapon, Jay and the others quickly followed his action.

"No." Persephone said, after a moment.

"Be ready everyone." Jay whispered, the others nodded and began looking around. After a few seconds Jay noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye, he quickly turned towards it squinting, in the darkness, but all he could see was the shadow, clearly a woman, her long hair was blowing in the wind, and she had womanly curves… could it be? Jay thought to himself.

"Theresa?" Atlanta called, causing the others to turn around and face the shadow that was now walking towards them.

"Is it her?" Archie asked excitement evident in his voice.

"Theresa!" Herry called a bit louder, the silhouette didn't respond.

"Maybe she can't hear us?" Odie said trying to keep the hope that everyone was feeling alive, however before anyone could call her name again the shadow laughed, causing everyone's hope to disappear, it wasn't Theresa, Jay began fighting back tears he had hoped beyond hope that it would be her.

"Who are you?" Atlanta asked.

"I could ask you the same question." The shadow asked, it seemed no one recognized the voice.

"Hey, we asked you first." Neil said, clearly trying to annoy her.

"Too bad." The shadow said as she stopped walking a couple of meters in front of them, it was too dark to see her face, which meant that she couldn't see theirs.

"Are you here looking for your friend?" The shadow asked after a moment, Jay almost gasped was she talking about Theresa?

"Are you talking about Theresa?" Jay asked.

"Yes." The shadow said almost mockingly.

"How do you know her?" Herry asked.

"We met just a little while ago." The shadow said, "But I've known her ancestor for much longer. Great job coaching her Persephone… she's a horrible fighter."

Persephone gasped after a minute, "Ariadne." She whispered almost unbelievingly, "I knew I recognized that voice."

"What?" all the heroes asked at the same time.

"If you even harmed a single hair on her head than..." Herry began but got cut off by Ariadne.

"Oh you're way too late for that, or haven't you heard? Theresa's playing a game created by Cronus and he made it as hard as possible, I thought she'd give up after breaking her wrist, and burning her heel but she didn't, but now that she's been poisoned it's the end of the line for her, I hope that none of you said anything to her that you regret now, since now you won't have a chance to take it back." Ariadne said laughing at the end.

"You poisoned her?" Atlanta asked anger evident in her voice.

Jay couldn't hold back any more, he ran at Ariadne, his sword out in front of him, she had to be lying she couldn't have poisoned Theresa, she probably wanted them to believe that it was true so that she could distract them so that they wouldn't find Theresa, but there was seven of them and only one of her, they would kill her and then find Theresa… Jay stopped running and threw his sword at Ariadne; she jumped out of the way before it could hit her.

"Is that all you've got?" Ariadne asked laughing.

"Ha! Not even close!" Archie said as he and Atlanta began running at her, again Ariadne laughed and disappeared, Archie and Atlanta both looked at each other frustrated.

"How are we supposed to fight her, if we can't get close to her?" Neil asked Odie, he shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Enough of this!" Persephone yelled turning pale blue as lightning striked around her "you've always been very dramatic Ariadne, but because Theseus left you on Naxos millennia ago you decide to play a stupid game with Cronus, and kill an innocent girl who did nothing?"

"She's his ancestor!" Ariadne yelled back.

"She may be his ancestor but she is not Theseus!" Persephone said throwing her hands up in the air causing a cage to form around Ariadne, she screamed, as she tried to escape.

"Let me out of this!" She demanded!

"Not until you see something." Persephone said walking to the cage holding out her hand, Ariadne backed to the far corner of the cage.

"You honestly think that Theseus wanted to leave you?"

"He clearly never loved me." Ariadne said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Oh, you silly girl." Persephone said closing her eyes and putting her hand on Ariadne's forehead, Ariadne gasped as she saw an image of her and Theseus on the ship after they had left the labyrinth, Ariadne didn't want to see him, she had done such a good job for millennia not thinking of him and now she was being forced to, after a second the vision changed to after herself and Theseus had been drugged, after they had been blown off course on their way back to Athens, Ariadne watched as the dream Theseus had had that night played out in front of her eyes, in the dream Dionysos had come to him, and had claimed her as his bride, Ariadne gasped, Dionysos had convinced Theseus that she was to marry him? How could Theseus even believe that? She had loved him. The vision than changed to Theseus waking up and Athena appeared, leaning down beside him she quietly whispered in his ear,

"Come with me, your place is in Athens." Theseus sighed and looked to Ariadne, clearly unsure of what to do, Athena turned his head and whispered in his ear again.

"Dionysos is going to marry her, he's already claimed her as his bride, and you must leave her behind."

Theseus sighed and stood up, following Athena; he never even looked back at Adriane. The vision than changed to Theseus in Athens, clearly upset, he sighed and threw his head back in the chair he was sitting in, he didn't say anything but Adriane was able to hear his thoughts,

"_I never should have left Adriane, I miss her so much, and why did I listen to Athena? Oh well I guess it doesn't matter now, Dionysos and her probably married by now…" _Theseus stopped thinking and began crying into his hands, Adriane gasped as the vision stopped, Persephone stepped away from the cage, Jay running over to her.

"What did you show her?"

"I showed her that Theseus never stopped loving her."

"Did it work?" Atlanta asked.

Jay turned to face Adriane who was staring at the ground; she whispered to herself so quietly that they almost didn't hear her.

"What have I done? I foolishly listened to Cronus and doomed a girl for no reason… I'm such a fool!"

Adriane said falling to her knees crying.

"Is there a cure?" Jay asked desperate.

"No." Adriane said, "She's going to die."

As the words left her mouth Jay felt his legs give out from underneath him, Herry quickly caught him before he fell to the ground, Jay began trying to catch his breath, after a few deep breaths he was able to breathe normally.

"I'm fine, Herry." Jay said standing up.

"Listen guys, I know that it doesn't look good, but we have to find her right away! Maybe if we get her to Chiron than he can save her!"

"But we still don't know where she is!" Atlanta said.

Jay turned to Adriane "do you know where she could be headed?"

Adriane thought for a moment, "Cronus didn't tell me where her father was, in case she could read my mind… but he did tell me to watch out for a large hole, or else I would die, that could be where her father is."

"But where's the hole?" Herry asked.

"Probably near where I poisoned her, if Persephone would let me out of here I can show you where it is, it's only up that hill." Adriane said pointing behind her at a hill that was just barely visible in the moonlight.

"Can we trust you?" Persephone asked unsure.

"I owe it to her to at least try and save her life." Adriane said.

Persephone looked at Jay looking for an answer, he nodded she nodded back at him before turning to the cage, she waved her hand making it disappear.

"Come on let's get going!" Adriane said running in the direction of the hill, the others wasted no time in following her.

Theresa gasped as she fell to her knees, the poison was making it hard to breathe, and she felt nocuous, but she couldn't give up, no matter how much she wanted to. Theresa closed her eyes and heard her father's voice, louder and, much clearer than before, that must mean that she was getting closer, she could do it, Theresa stood up putting her hand on a nearby tree for support, she began walking as fast as she could, which between the poison and her heel wasn't very fast, but she prayed that she would find her father soon.

Theresa continued walking until she fell into a hole that she hadn't noticed due to the darkness, she screamed as she rolled down it cutting her stomach, and cutting her heel, when she reached the bottom she couldn't move, all she could do was lie at the bottom of the hole gasping for breath as tears rolled down her face, she wanted to give up, in fact she had never wanted to give up so much in all her life, but could she? After all if she died than that meant her father would also, but Theresa felt so weak, if she died here than she would die much quicker than if she finished Cronus' game.

"Help!" A voice that Theresa instantly recognized screamed, Theresa gasped turning her head in the direction that the sound of her father's voice was coming from.

"Help!" He screamed again, he sounded so close, Theresa stood up slowly, she had made it this far and now she was so close to saving her father, the game would be finished soon. Theresa began walking down the tunnel that she was in, she didn't have to walk very far before she came across her father tied to a tree, he looked tired, and he had a couple of bruises on his cheek, Theresa gasped.

"Dad." She whispered, Bill lifted his head and looked in her direction shocked.

"Theresa." He whispered, she quickly walked over to him as fast as she could manage.

"Are you alright?" She asked beginning to look around for something that she could use to cut the ropes.

"I'm fine, how about you? What happened to your heel? He asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it." Theresa said kneeling down feeling the ground looking for a rock; she gave up when she couldn't find one.

"How am I supposed to cut these ropes?" Theresa asked discouraged.

"I don't know." Bill said.

Theresa sighed and looked around, it was pretty dark down here, after not finding anything she stood up and closed her eyes, but no vision came to her.

"Well you managed to find your father, eh?" Theresa gasped as she heard Cronus' voice; she looked around but couldn't see him.

"And you still have two hours… impressive." Cronus said mockingly.

"Well I aim to impress." Theresa said sarcastically.

"Well let's see you impress me by completing level three."

"You told me that the goal was to find my father, and I have, now let me out of the game!" Theresa said almost begging, she had had enough of playing this game.

"Now, Theresa when do I ever play by the rules?" Cronus asked laughing, "It's time to prepare yourself for level three it begins in 3-2-1."

Theresa gasped as she heard footsteps running down the tunnel, she pulled out her nun-chucks and got into a fighting position in front of her father, watching the tunnel, as the footsteps got louder Theresa began feeling more and more nervous, what would await her in level 3?

Theresa gasped as a Minotaur appeared a few feet in front of her, for a brief second it just stared at her, before it growled and charged at her.

**End Chapter 6. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN COTT.**

Chapter 7

The Minotaur was charging at Theresa full blast, she gasped and jumped out of the way, the Minotaur barely missing her, Theresa quickly jumped back up cringing, the Minotaur was now facing her father, Theresa gasped and picked up a rock throwing it at the Minotaur's head, it turned its attention back on her, she began running, away from her father praying the Minotaur would follow her, her prayers were answered when she looked behind her and saw the Minotaur was right behind her, and it was gaining on her fast.

_Crap! _Theresa thought as she tried running faster, which wasn't going to work she already felt like she was going to pass out, or be sick, or maybe both, her vision was blurring rapidly and she couldn't breathe, she would have to try and get away from the Minotaur and fast or else she was going to collapse. Theresa closed her eyes looking for any place that she could hide, but it was pointless, the cave was just a straight path… Theresa screamed as she felt one of its horns go into her back, knocking her off balance, the Minotaur ran past her but skidded to a halt and turned to face her, its red eyes staring at her, Theresa closed her eyes trying to remember something Persephone had told her, how to talk to animals… dumb animals, did a Minotaur even count as an animal? It must, Theresa prayed as she cleared her mind before opening her eyes staring at the Minotaur.

"Go back to where you came from!" Theresa couldn't think of anything else to say, not that it mattered it didn't look like she had controlled his mind anyways, she silently cursed as the Minotaur charged at her again, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact…

Jay couldn't help but speed up a bit as they got closer to where Adriane had poisoned Theresa, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, and kill Cronus for putting her through this.

"Watch your step, the hole is in the ground and it's pretty hard to see even in the light." Adriane said never taking her eyes off the ground.

"Maybe we should get Neil in the front then." Archie said looking at Neil, who rolled his eyes.

"Not funny, besides I'm not going to be the first one to fall into the hole." Neil said crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Jay rolled his eyes and continued looking down, as they continued walking everyone was getting more and more anxious, Jay considered asking Persephone if she was still alive but he couldn't bring himself to even ask.

"Here's the hole." Adriane said a couple of seconds later.

"OK let's go." Jay said jumping down.

"I think I'll stay up here, there may only be one way out." Odie said looking down the hole nervously.

"K good idea Odie, the rest of you come on." Jay ordered before running down the hole, the others quickly followed him.

Theresa tried to stand, but the poison was making her so weak, the Minotaur charged at her, she closed her eyes not wanting to see the beast coming at her.

"Theresa!" came a voice that Theresa thought she would never hear again… the voice called her again, "Jay." She mumbled quietly, not loudly enough for anyone to hear; she screamed as the Minotaur's horns pierced her stomach, she immediately passed out.

When Jay heard the scream his heart stopped, he knew it was Theresa, Jay ran down the tunnel and stopped dead in his tracks when he found Theresa laying on the ground barely breathing with blood coming out of her stomach, and the Minotaur was about to charge at her again, Jay threw his sword at it hitting it on the head, the Minotaur turned towards them.

"Persephone and Adriane we'll keep the Minotaur busy, go and help Theresa!" Jay ordered as the Minotaur charged at them, Jay jumped out of the way and ran to grab his sword which landed a few feet away from Theresa, as he bent down to pick it up he couldn't help but look at her, what had happened to her? She was so pale, she had bruises everywhere and her wrist was bent at a weird angle, it looked like it could be broken, her stomach was bleeding, and it barely looked like she was breathing…

"Jay! We could use some help over here!" Archie called, Jay reluctantly took his eyes off Theresa and looked at his friends who were fighting the Minotaur, Jay ran back over and stabbed the Minotaur in the back, apparently not hard enough to kill it though, the Minotaur turned and faced Jay growling, Jay took a step back, just as Herry jumped on its back riding it like one of those mechanical bulls, until it threw him off, Herry hit the wall getting knocked out.

"Herry!" Atlanta yelled.

Jay was really angry now the Minotaur had hurt Theresa, and now Herry it was going to be killed.

"Atlanta put your hunting skills into action!" Jay ordered.

"What?" Atlanta asked surprised.

"Look it's either kill the Minotaur or it kills us." Jay said, Atlanta turned back to the Minotaur, who was attacking Archie, before looking back at Jay.

"Give me your sword then." Atlanta said holding out her hand, as Jay handed her his sword, Atlanta turned to face the Minotaur, who was on top of Archie trying to stomp on his stomach, somehow Archie was holding the Minotaur's chest keeping it off of him, Atlanta began running towards the Minotaur, using her speed to her advantage she ran in front of it stabbing it in the chest before it even knew what had hit it. Archie pushed the Minotaur off him, smiling up at Atlanta.

"Thanks, you saved my life."

"You would have done the same for me." Atlanta said offering Archie his hand, he gladly took it.

Adriane put her hand on Theresa's chest, her heart beat was far too slow, and her breathing was slow and shallow, she had managed to kind of stop the bleeding, but the piece of her shirt that she was holding on the wound was already covered in blood, the poor girl had been through so much and the fact that she was lying her like this right now was all her fault, Adriane began blinking trying to fight back the tears, as Jay ran over kneeling down beside her.

"Is she OK?" Jay asked, though Adriane was sure he already knew the answer.

"I don't know." Adriane said looking down at Theresa.

The other heroes had begun gathering around as well.

"The bleeding's not stopping." Persephone said, anxiously.

Jay took off his shirt and handed it to Adriane; she took it and put it on Theresa's wound.

"We should probably get back to the school; and get Chiron to check her out." Jay said eagerly.

"What about her Father?" Neil asked.

Jay thought for a moment, "You and Herry stay here and find him, and then get him free, once you're done that call for another portal." Jay said taking his PMR out of his jeans pocket and calling Hermes, demanding for a portal right away.

As soon as they got back to the school Chiron was there to greet them, he looked at Theresa, a look of shock crossing his face,

"Give her to me, and stay out here while I check her over." Chiron ordered, Jay handed Theresa over to him and watched Chiron disappear down the hall into his room closing his door, Jay sighed and sat down on the floor staring at the wall; he closed his eyes and prayed that Theresa would be OK, she had to be he wouldn't be able to live without her.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Atlanta asked pacing; Archie took her hand stopping her.

"She'll be fine, this is Theresa we're talking about, and she's the strongest out of all of us." Atlanta smiled and let Archie pull her into a hug. Jay closed his eyes he didn't want to see a happy couple, not right now not until Theresa was safe and sound back in his arms.

Herry and Neil had managed to find Theresa's father faster than expected and Herry had managed to break the ropes easily, of course now the hard part was about to begin, as soon as her father had seen Herry and Neil run back in without Theresa he immediately started asking where she was, to which Herry and Neil had said that she's fine and he'll be able to see her soon, they hadn't asked Jay what to tell him, and how were they supposed to call a portal without him freaking out?

"I'm going to ask one more time." Bill said annoyed, "where the hell is Theresa?"

Neil and Herry looked at each other nervously.

"Well?" Bill asked crossing his arms.

"She's…" Herry began looking at Neil.

"She's back at our school." Neil said smiling, Herry felt his jaw drop how were they going to explain to him how they got back to the school so quickly.

"How's that possible?" Bill asked.

"Easy we got a portal." Neil said smiling again.

"What?" Bill asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Here let me show you." Neil said taking out his PMR, asking Hermes to open a portal, as soon as the portal appeared Bill stared at it, before passing out when he saw Chiron appear out of his room, Neil smiled up at Herry.

"Worked like a charm."

"Yeah OK Neil, let's get through the portal, it looks like Chiron has news." Herry said picking up Bill and walking through the portal, Neil followed.

When they stepped through the portal Odie looked at Bill before looking at Herry.

"Neil had the portal open just as Chiron walked out of his room." Herry explained, before looking around.

"Where is Chiron?"

"He just came out to tell us that Theresa's not doing well…" Archie said hugging Atlanta who was crying into his chest.

Herry felt tears in his eyes as he put two and two together, "no." he whispered.

"The poison has passed through her body much faster with her running…" Adriane said wiping away a tear.

"This can't happen!" Herry said putting down Bill so he could punch a wall.

"Herry calm down, Jay's already destroying the school." Odie said sadly.

"What?" Herry asked looking around noticing that Jay was missing.

"As soon as he heard that news he ran out of the hallway, and started attacking Zeus' statue." Archie said sighing.

Herry couldn't breathe he couldn't think properly, all he could do was fall to his knees putting his face in his hands, Theresa was like the little sister he never had, she couldn't die, she just couldn't.

**End Chapter 7, Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN COTT.**

**Hey guys, I wrote this chapter and I couldn't wait to update it so you're getting an update pretty fast.**

Chapter 8

Jay flung his sword at Zeus' statue, he was leaving quite a few marks but he would deal with the repercussions later, he was far too angry to care about anything right now, all he could think about was Theresa… Jay swung his sword at the statue again as he remembered hearing the worst news of his life…

As soon as Chiron had come out of his room Jay knew something was wrong, he had such a look of sadness, he had stopped right in front of Jay, who had jumped up as soon as the door had opened. Chiron looked at all the heroes, including Persephone and Ariadne before sighing, which had driven Jay crazy, he wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm afraid I have bad news…" Chiron had said.

"Is she alright?" Atlanta asked, sounding as if she was fighting back tears.

"Theresa has a second degree burn on her heel, and it's infected, when the Minotaur stabbed her in the stomach the poison that she had drunk left her stomach causing it to go through her body much faster."

"Is she…" Persephone whispered tears falling down her face.

"No, but she is in a coma, brought on by a fever her body started to try and fight off the infection in her heel and the poison."

"Will she ever wake up?" Archie asked, tears in his eyes.

"It's not looking good right now; I think everyone should be ready for her to never wake up." Chiron said putting his head down, as the words left his mouth Jay couldn't breathe, he couldn't see straight, he felt tears welling up in his eyes, Jay took out his sword and ran to the only thing he knew he wouldn't be able to topple over, Zeus' statue, and started attacking it.

Jay swung his sword again before falling to his knees crying, he couldn't use up all his energy attacking the statue… no he would save all the anger he was feeling for Cronus, and when the time came Jay would let all the anger he had bottled up, out on Cronus and even if he couldn't kill him, Jay would make sure that Cronus suffered, slowly and painfully for what he did to Theresa.

"Jay?" Herry's voice came from down the hall in his direction, that took Jay off guard a bit he hadn't realized that Herry, Neil and Theresa's father were back, hopefully the others hadn't told Bill that his daughter was on death's door. Jay felt more tears start falling as he thought of Theresa dying…

"Jay, are you OK?" Herry's voice came from right beside him, Jay didn't look up to look at him though it sounded like he was crying, and not surprising Theresa and Herry had always had a special bond.

"OK stupid question…" Herry mumbled kneeling down beside Jay.

For a few seconds neither of them said anything, which was fine with Jay he just wanted to think about the girl he had loved, and was more than likely going to lose, the girl who could always make him smile no matter what kind of mood he was in, the girl who would lay down her life for him, the girl who was the nicest, most amazing, most beautiful girl he had ever met in his life, and he had never told her how he felt.

"I never told her…" Jay mumbled.

"What?" Herry asked confused.

"I never told Theresa that I loved her, and now it's too late." Jay said his voice breaking at the end.

"Hey if we could all tell, than I'm sure Theresa could." Herry said trying to make a joke, but since he was crying it didn't sound like one, Jay sighed and lifted his head to look at the marks his sword had made in the statue.

"Chiron said she's in a coma…" Jay said not sure if Herry was up to date.

"I know, Odie filled me in." Herry said sighing.

Jay just nodded.

"You know Jay, if Theresa really is in a coma than she could still be able to hear things."

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Go and tell her how you feel, she might be able to hear you." Herry said giving Jay a small smile, Jay looked down at his hands for a second, this could be his last chance to tell her how he felt, he had to try.

"Thanks Herry." Jay said standing up, running down the hallway towards Chiron's room, when he reached the door he opened it silently, not wanting the others to hear him, he didn't want to be disturbed, luckily Chiron was trying to calm down most of the gods so he would be busy for a while.

When Jay walked in, and saw Theresa laying on the bed so still and barely breathing, he couldn't move, he leaned against the door for balance, before taking a deep breath and walking over to her, kneeling down beside her Jay took Theresa's hand and for the longest moment just stared at her, even with all the bruises lining her body, even with how pale she was, she still looked as beautiful to him as the first time he had met her.

"Theresa…" Jay began trying to keep his voice even, he would have to try and speak as clearly as possible to make sure Theresa heard him…

Theresa had no idea where she was, everything around her was white she was all alone, and she was wearing a white robe, was she dead? No that was impossible this was definitely not Elysian Fields, but then where else could she be? She wasn't in any pain, and she felt as if she could run for miles on end without getting tired… something wasn't right. Theresa closed her eyes as a vision came to her, in it she saw herself laying on Chiron's bed, she was breathing but just barely, a few moments later Chiron walked into the room, he lifted up her arm checking for a pulse, he sighed as he rested her hand on her stomach, staring at her Chiron shook his head.

"Cronus will pay for what he's done to you, Theresa." Chiron whispered, but it was barely audible even through the vision, Theresa opened her eyes as the vision ended, OK so she wasn't dead… but the look that Chiron had on his face after checking her pulse was not a good sign, was she hovering on the verge between being alive and dead? And if she was, was this some place in between heaven and hell? Or in her case Elysian Fields and real life? Theresa looked around desperately she didn't want to stay here, unsure of whether she would ever wake up again, and how was she supposed to get to Elysian Fields? She didn't see Charon or anything that even looked like the Underworld. Theresa fell to her knees crying she couldn't die, she was back in the god's hideout they could save her, they just had to, and she was only sixteen she couldn't die yet!

"Theresa." Theresa gasped and looked around her surroundings, she could have sworn that she just heard Jay's voice… no that was crazy.

"Theresa, I don't know if you can hear me or not…" That time Theresa knew that she wasn't crazy, Jay was in the room, and he was talking to her.

"I'm so sorry about the fight we had a couple of days ago, I hope that you know it wasn't your fault in fact none of the fights we've ever had have been your fault, they've all been because I've been too consumed with stopping Cronus that I couldn't see what was right in front of me…" Jay trailed off, it sounded like he was crying, and Theresa was starting to get annoyed, where was Jay going with this?

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Theresa and I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." Theresa gasped as the words left his mouth, he did love her! Theresa couldn't count the number of times she had prayed that Jay would tell her that he loved her.

"Please come back to me Theresa, so we can be a couple." Jay begged, Theresa wished that she could promise him that she would be fine, but of course since she was in a world between life and death, there was a 50/50 chance that she would never wake up… Theresa shook her head she couldn't think that she had to stay positive; the fact that she knew that Jay loved her would be all she needed to stay alive.

Jay lowered his head letting the tears fall from his eyes, he had just told Theresa he loved her, and although there were no guarantees that she could hear him, at least he finally told her.

"Jay what are you doing in here?" Jay jumped as Chiron's voice came from right behind him; he hadn't even heard him walk in.

"Is everything alright?" Chiron asked looking at Theresa's chest, making sure she was still breathing.

"Yeah, um Herry said that sometimes when people are in comas they can still hear things, and I just wanted to tell her something…" Jay said slightly embarrassed, Chiron gave Jay a sympathetic smile putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Keep faith Jay." Chiron whispered.

"Isn't there anyway we can help her?" Jay asked desperately, no matter what it took he would help her, even if it was the last thing he did.

"Unfortunately not, her body's trying to fight off the poison and the infection, and I've given her some medicine but time will tell."

Jay nodded unable to speak; he just stared at Theresa, praying that she would wake up.

Chiron watched as Jay walked out of the room, he wished that he could help him and the others, tell them that everything was going to be OK, that Theresa would wake up, but of course he couldn't, whatever Cronus made Theresa go through, he sure made sure that she suffered, she was severely dehydrated, she had lost a lot of blood and her heart beat was so slow from the poison and lack of blood… and as each hour passed the odds of her waking up were looking slimmer and slimmer.

"Chiron?" Came Hera's voice from the doorway, Chiron turned to face her.

"Ah Hera, come in."

Hera walked in her eyes never leaving Theresa, as she stood beside Chiron.

"Her Father's awake…"

"How's he doing?" Chiron asked, though he knew he was probably freaking out, and who could blame him?

"He wants to know where Theresa is." Hera said sadly.

"What is everyone telling him?" Chiron asked.

"We tried telling him that she was resting but, he wouldn't accept the answer, Persephone had to use a spell to knock him out, we can't have him going insane." Hera said crossing her arms.

"We're going to have to tell him eventually." Chiron said.

"I know." Hera said nodding.

"I'd better check her pulse again." Chiron said picking up Theresa's hand; he placed two fingers on her wrist before gasping. "Oh no!"

"Chiron?" Hera asked watching as Chiron rested his head on her chest.

"She's not breathing! And she has no pulse!" Chiron yelled, "Hera do CPR!"

Hera ran over to Theresa opening her mouth slightly, before pushing on her chest, "1, 2, 3!" She yelled before breathing into her mouth, Chiron ran to a drawer pulling out an oxygen mask, he placed it on Theresa's face, while Hera kept pushing on her chest, Chiron picked up Theresa's arm.

"Still no pulse!" He said desperately.

"We can't give up!" Hera said pushing on her chest again; Chiron kept feeling her pulse praying for a miracle.

Jay sighed as he rested his head against the wall in the hallway, the other heroes were sitting around, mostly staring at the wall, the only noises coming from the hallway were coming from Atlanta, who was crying into Archie's chest, and everyone's quiet breathing, for the most part everyone had stopped crying and were just trying to wrap their heads around what had happened to Theresa, Jay couldn't think about it, he had to try and stay calm, for now, at least, as Jay remembered the promise to make Cronus suffer he felt his blood boiling, taking a deep breath he calmed himself down again, he would get the chance to do that soon… he hoped.

Jay was the first one to hear Chiron's door open, he turned his head as Chiron and Hera walked out, but something wasn't right… was Hera crying? The other heroes seemed to notice something wasn't right as well, as everyone crowded around Hera and Chiron.

"Hera, what happened?" Atlanta asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's Theresa…" Hera said her voice breaking.

"What?" Jay demanded, though something told him he didn't want to know the answer.

"Theresa died." Chiron whispered.

Jay felt his legs give out from under him as what Chiron just said sunk in.

**End Chapter 8. Again I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN COTT.**

Chapter 9.

Cronus laughed as he sat on a chair in his hideout, the game that he had set up for Theresa had gone better than he had ever dared hope, and getting Adriane to give Theresa that poison was his best decision ever, granted that stupid Persephone had managed to prove to her that Theseus had never stopped loving her, but she had already given Theresa the poison so it was too late. Of course only Cronus knew that what Theresa had drunk wasn't poison, well not really anyway… but with any luck right now she would be changing, in more ways than she could ever imagine, her body would be in the last stages, which was kind of like death, and the best part was Jay and the others would think that she was dead, and Jay was probably going to be far too upset to even try and stop Cronus. Cronus laughed and closed his eyes, how he wished that he could see Jay's reaction, it would be priceless, and that goes double for when Theresa wakes up, when she does she is without a doubt going to wish that she was in fact dead, but of course death would be something that she would never experience, as Cronus thought of all the pain Theresa would go through for the rest of her life he couldn't help but smile, he really should have thought of this idea a long time ago.

Jay could hear voices, although they were muffled, and were they all crying? He couldn't tell, and why was everything so dark? Jay tried to open his eyes but couldn't, what happened? And why could he hear things but he couldn't open his eyes? Jay thought harder trying to think of the last thing he remembered, but nothing was coming to him, did he hit his head? Or was his mind trying to protect itself by not letting him remember?

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Jay heard Hera's voice, but something was wrong it sounded strangled, like she had been crying.

"Hopefully soon, he's been out for fifteen minutes." Chiron whispered, his voice sounded strangled too. Jay wished that he would just wake up, or at least remember what had happened…

"What do we do if he forgot about what happened to Theresa?" Persephone asked, her voice breaking, when Jay heard Theresa's name, he desperately began trying to remember what had happened c_ome on, Jay wake up_ he pleaded with himself.

"He's coming to." Persephone said a few moments later, she must have used her physic ability on him, thank God for that, and luckily she was right since not a minute later Jay found himself staring up at the ceiling of the school, with Chiron, and Hera leaning over him.

"What's going on?" Jay asked disoriented.

"Jay…" Hera began slowly; her eyes were red from crying, "what do you remember from before you blacked out?"

Jay thought for a moment, truthfully he didn't remember anything, "nothing." Jay admitted, Hera sighed and looked at Chiron, before taking Jay's hand.

"Jay, Theresa passed away…" Hera said her voice breaking.

"What?" Jay asked unbelievingly, but the look on both Hera, and Chiron's face, and the crying coming from all around him told him that what Hera just said was 100% true, Jay shook his head before leaning his head back letting his tears fall, as the realization hit him that he had just lost his best friend, and the love of his life.

Theresa gasped as the whiteness that had surrounded her disappeared, and she found herself in the Underworld, how had she gotten here?

"Hello?" She called, but didn't get a response; it looked as if she was all alone, Theresa closed her eyes hoping she would get a vision but nothing came to her, she opened her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Your powers won't work here." Came a voice from behind her, Theresa gasped and turned around to face a woman who Theresa had never seen before, she was wearing a long flowing purple robe, she had a bald head, and her voice had a ghostly echo to it.

"Who are you?" Theresa asked taking a step back, something about her made Theresa feel nervous.

"You have nothing to fear, Theresa, I am Atropos." She said smiling, Theresa gasped.

"Atropos… than that means that I'm… dead?" Theresa asked, unbelievingly she couldn't be dead, she had just heard Jay's voice and had made a promise that she would survive, besides she had been in Chiron's study and if anyone could save her it was him.

"That's right, now I'm here to guide you to Elysian Fields." Atropos said offering Theresa her hand, Theresa stared at it before shaking her head and running off.

"Heroes are so annoying!" Atropos muttered to herself before calling after Theresa, "You know you can't hide from me, right? I'll find you no matter where you hide."

Theresa prayed that Atropos was wrong as she continued running, while Theresa ran she discovered that she wasn't getting tired at all, she wasn't even getting winded, could that mean that she was actually dead? No she couldn't be it was impossible! Theresa ran as fast as she could, but she didn't hear Atropos behind her, was she even following her? Theresa risked a look behind her, and saw no one, Theresa sighed in relief turning around, just as Atropos grabbed her wrist, turning Theresa to face her, so that their faces were inches from each other, Atropos must have somehow teleported in front of her when Theresa had looked behind her.

"Let me go!" Theresa begged, "There has to be some mistake!"

"There's no mistake, Theresa, now come on your ancestor, Theseus can't wait to see you!" Atropos said pulling Theresa's arm, Theresa used all her strength to fight against her, but Atropos was stronger than her, and managed to pull her quite close to Charon's dock, Theresa began thinking desperately of an idea she had to try and make a deal with Atropos, at least long enough for her friends to be able to save her, if she was dead, Theresa still stubbornly refused to believe that she was.

"Wait!" She called as Atropos pulled her onto the dock.

"What?" Atropos asked annoyed.

"You like to make deals, don't you?" Theresa asked, praying that what she had read in a Greek mythology book was true; apparently it was since Atropos looked at her curiously.

"Yes, why what did you have in mind?"

Theresa thought, what would she be able to do? She didn't have much time to decide since Charon was almost to the dock, "a challenge." Theresa finally said.

"Oh?" Atropos asked placing the hand that wasn't still around Theresa's wrist on her hip.

"A physical challenge." Theresa said.

"And I get to choose what you fight?" Atropos asked.

Theresa knew that if she said no, than Atropos would deny her idea.

"Yes, however if I win than you'll let me live." Theresa said praying that Atropos would accept.

"And if you lose?" Atropos asked smirking.

"Then I'll go with you to Elysian Fields, no fight." Theresa said trying to hide the sadness in her voice, that was the last thing she wanted to do, Atropos thought for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a minute.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Atropos said smiling, "however I get to choose the challenge." Atropos said smirking at Theresa again, which gave Theresa a bad feeling, but this could be her only chance of staying alive.

"OK." Theresa said as Atropos dragged Theresa onto Charon's boat, Theresa looked at her confused.

"The challenge I have for you is in the Underworld." Atropos said paying Charon, Theresa hoped that whatever challenge Atropos had in store for her it would be easier than what Cronus had put her through.

Jay had finally found the strength to get up off the ground, an hour after he had come to, but he hadn't seen a need to actually get up, until he decided that he had to find out for himself if Theresa was actually dead, maybe Hera and Chiron had made a mistake… it could happen. Jay took a deep breath as he put the hand on the door to Chiron's study, _please let them be wrong _he prayed as he opened the door a crack, he looked at Theresa, and prayed again before stepping in all the way, closing the door behind him, he leaned against it looking at the beautiful girl who had captured his heart, Jay felt his own heart rate accelerate as he walked over to her kneeling down beside her, he stared at her, she looked even more pale than before, if that was even possible, _come on, Jay don't lose hope, _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and put his head on her chest waiting.

"No." He whispered tears falling from his eyes, "Theresa please wake up! I love you!" he begged looking at her face, no change, she couldn't be dead she just couldn't! "Please Theresa." He said begging again, this was all his fault if he had only been nicer to her and not yelled at her for trying to calm him down, than he could have went with her to the school and waited around until her lesson with Persephone was over, and then he could have been with her when she found out that her father had been kidnapped, he could have and would have helped her.

"I'm so sorry Theresa." Jay whispered staring at her, even in death she was beautiful, "you were more than my best friend, Theresa, you were the only girl I've ever loved, and I'm only sorry I waited so long to tell you." Jay sighed and knew that there was one thing he had to do, "I know that I waited far too long to do this, but better late than never." Jay said leaning in close to Theresa and kissing her.

**End Chapter 9. The next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own COTT.**

Chapter 10

Theresa wished that she knew what Atropos was thinking, since her face wasn't giving anything away, all she was doing was staring straight ahead, at what Theresa couldn't tell, all she could see was water, or whatever the green stuff that they were sailing on was, since it definitely didn't look like water to her…

"I hope you're a fast runner." Atropos muttered to Theresa.

"I'm pretty fast." Theresa said lying, truth was she was pretty fast, but nothing compared to Atlanta.

"Well let's hope that'll be enough to let you go back to your friends." Atropos said smirking at Theresa, before staring straight ahead again, Theresa closed her eyes hoping for a vision, but of course nothing came to her, if she did survive she would have to ask Persephone why her powers didn't work in the Underworld now that she was dead, since when she was alive they had...

"We're here." Atropos said a moment later, Theresa looked around, Charon had stopped a couple of meters away from a sandy beach, which contained a cliff, and in the distance there was a forest.

"Your challenge will be around very shortly, you will have just a half hour to defeat it." Atropos said before grabbing Theresa's wrist pulling her closer to her, "You must stay on the beach if you go into the water, or to the forest the challenge is over… good luck." Atropos said before lifting Theresa by her wrist, and dropping her in the water, Theresa jumped up the second she landed running onto the beach, as soon as her feet touched the sand she heard Charon rowing again, she turned around just in time to watch Charon's boat disappear into the fog, she saw Atropos give her one last smirk before the boat disappeared completely from site.

Theresa looked around, it was eerily quiet, and she felt alone, and scared, what kind of challenge could Atropos possibly put her through? Hopefully it wouldn't be nearly as bad as Cronus' game… no nothing could ever be as bad as that, Theresa thought to herself. Theresa had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the giant come onto the beach, only after it had thrown her halfway across the beach did Theresa come back to reality, she gasped and dug her nails in the sand stopping herself before she went into the water, the giant stared at her before growling and charging at her, Theresa jumped up looking around for anything she could use as a weapon, she saw nothing, "crap!" Theresa said jumping out of the way before the giant could grab her, it ran square into the cliff, not hard enough to knock it out, it turned back around really mad now, Theresa took a few steps back, not wanting to intimidate it, apparently it didn't matter what she did since the giant growled and ran at her again, Theresa turned around to run but didn't run fast enough, as the giant grabbed her by the waist, throwing her at the same cliff he had just ran into, when Theresa hit the cliff she didn't feel any pain, but the feeling wasn't pleasant, and the impact was enough that she had the wind knocked out of her, Theresa fell to her knees, looking up she saw the giant snarling and staring at her, how was she supposed to beat this thing? He was so much faster and stronger than her… and Theresa could only stay on the beach… how could she survive this?

Cronus sighed as he looked at his pool, Theresa would be awake soon, and then she would be able to stop him, if he was going to take over the world he would have to act fast, as in the next twenty four hours, but what could he do? He wanted to do something awesome, and that would scare people, but what could he do? Cronus thought long and hard, the thing that scared him, though he would never admit it to anyone, was being defeated by the heroes, but of course that was only his fear, he doubted the rest of the world would be scared by seven heroes trying to save them, but the rest of the world didn't have to spend the rest of their lives in a prison in the Underworld if they were defeated… that was why his plan to take over the world could not fail. Cronus sighed and looked in his pool, he could always start off with something simple, something that was bound to get the frenzy and fear started, maybe an earth quake? Or a title wave? Maybe he could do both? Why not? After all he was running short on time, he had to act quickly, Cronus smiled as he ran from the room, after all there was no time like the present.

Theresa jumped up just as the giant charged at her again, this time unlucky for her it stopped before it ran into the cliff, turning around it snarled at her, really mad now, the giant charged at her, Theresa jumped up kicking it in the stomach, hard enough that it faltered back slightly, but not hard enough that it stopped, _"think Theresa" _Theresa thought to herself, _"how did you stop Agnon those times when you had to fight him?" _As Theresa thought she remembered one time when her and Jay, as she thought of Jay her heart sank, would she ever see him again? Theresa quickly pushed that thought out of her head; she couldn't think that way right now… when they had been fighting Agnon, he had grabbed Jay and Theresa had used her nun chucks to make him let Jay go, however when Theresa had hit Agnon she had hit him in the legs causing him to fall right into the water, where he couldn't swim and he had drowned… **(A/N that story was just something I made up) **so Agnon couldn't swim, did that mean that all giants couldn't? Theresa was running out of time to win this challenge, from the corner of her eye she could see Charon's boat heading back to the shore, she would only have one shot at trying to get the giant in the water… and hope that it would be deep enough to stop him, that or hope that the giant was like Archie and freak out in less than an inch of water, either way hopefully she would win the challenge.

Theresa turned around to face the giant it was snarling at her again, this giant was really mad, "_perfect" _Theresa thought as she began running down the beach, she could hear the giant following her, _"maybe his anger would impair his judgement and he'll do something stupid, like fall for a trick?" _Theresa was running out of time and fast, Charon's boat was just minutes away, she could see Atropos smirking, clearly she thought she had won, too bad Theresa wasn't ready to give up, sliding to a halt Theresa slid through the giant's legs, and before the giant even knew what had happened Theresa had thrown both her shoes into the water, causing the giant to stop running, and turn his head to look at the water, Theresa held her breath, and didn't move a muscle, she must have just been outside the giant's peripheral vision, since it clearly didn't see her. Theresa moved slowly and carefully as she walked behind the giant kicking him in the back of the leg scaring it, the giant jumped in the air but didn't go into the water, Theresa silently cursed as the giant picked her up throwing her into the water, just as Charon's boat pulled up to the shore.

"And you failed." Atropos said smirking at Theresa, Theresa looked up at her and scowled.

"Only because you made the challenge as hard as possible!" She hissed at her, "If you had given me an easier challenge I would have won!"

"Now Theresa, if I had have chosen an easier challenge than that would mean that I would lose, and I never lose." Atropos said through clenched teeth, "now come along, Theseus can't wait to see you." Atropos said picking Theresa up by her shirt, like she weighed nothing at all, Atropos dropped Theresa on the bottom of the boat, but she didn't care, she had lost she would never see her friends again, or her Dad, she would be dead and stay dead as soon as she passed through the gates of Elysian Fields… "_Jay, I'm sorry, I love you" _Theresa thought to herself, wishing that her powers were working so that he could actually hear her.

As Charon's boat made it closer to Elysian Fields, Theresa found it more and more difficult to fight her tears she wasn't ready to die, there was still so much that she wanted to do, she wanted to get married, see the world, have a family, grow old and then die, she never dreamed that she would die because of a mad god…

"We're here." Atropos said grabbing Theresa by the wrist pulling her up, "oh and don't try anything funny," Atropos said as she dragged Theresa off the boat, Theresa didn't bother trying to resist, though every nerve in her body told her to fight back, to live, but what would the use be? Even if she could get away where would she go? Her body was dead, at least by going to Elysian Fields she would see her friends again, someday, but if she just roamed the Underworld for the rest of eternity than she would never see her friends again… she didn't want go through the gates but right now that was her only option.

"Well go on through." Atropos said stopping outside the gates, Theresa looked at the gates and fought back her tears; she would not give Atropos the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Theresa took a deep breath as she took a step, but as soon as she did everything changed, Theresa saw a white light flying at her she tried to get out of the way of it but it swallowed her up, and then the gates that she had just been standing in front of disappeared, Theresa heard Atropos scream, but only for a second, after the screaming disappeared Theresa heard nothing, she felt nothing, what had happened to her? Just as she began to freak out she gasped as she felt unbearable pain, the pain was even worse than when she had burned her heel in Cronus' game, even worse than the poison going through her body, where had this pain come from? Theresa opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, this scared her even more, had she not been deemed a true hero? Was she in hell? Whatever this was Theresa hoped that it would end soon.

Hera sighed as she walked down the hallway, Theresa was dead, and she had been there when it had actually happened, that made it even worse since Hera had been beating herself up, wondering if there was anything she could do to help her, to save her from dying, even though Chiron had tried to convince her that she couldn't have done anything, the poison would have killed Theresa whether Hera had been in the room or not, but it didn't matter what Chiron had said Hera felt like a Mother to all of the heroes, and she would hold herself responsible for the death of Theresa forever. Hera sighed as she walked into Chiron's room, she hated going in there since Theresa had died, and her funeral would be tomorrow, and after that Hera wondered how the others would manage to defeat Cronus, without getting themselves killed since everyone would want revenge, and wanting revenge never ended well… not that Hera could blame them if she could she would kill Cronus herself, "stupid rules" she muttered to herself as she looked at Theresa, she looked so peaceful, as most people did in death, after all she would probably be in the Elysian Fields by now. Hera sighed walking closer to Theresa, that's when she noticed that something was different, hadn't Theresa had a bruise on her cheek? And why did she all of a sudden look well-nourished again? Hera kneeled down beside her lifting up her shirt exposing her stomach, gasping when she saw that the hole the minotaur had left was gone, "what the heck?" Hera asked herself, finally getting a good look at Theresa's face, it was flawless, her figure was even more of an hour glass shape than it had been before Cronus' game, and her hair was shiny and healthy looking, again even more so than before Cronus' game… what was going on? She was supposed to be dead and dead people don't change! That was the whole point of being dead! Hera stood up running from Chiron's room into the hallway where the heroes were still sitting, Herry, Neil, and Odie had fallen asleep from exhaustion, and Archie was still comforting Atlanta, Jay was staring at the wall, he was the first person to turn his head when Hera came running in.

"Hera, what's wrong?" Jay asked alarmed.

"It's Theresa." Hera said equally as alarmed.

"What about her?" Atlanta asked, her voice hoarse.

"Something's happened to her." Hera said urgently.

"Of course something's happened to her." Neil said sarcastically, apparently all the commotion had caused him to wake up, "she died playing a stupid game." That comment got the death glare from everyone, except Jay, who looked at Hera confused.

"What's going on?"

"Come on." Hera said running back down the hallway, Jay wasted no time in following her; the others hesitated for a split second before following Hera and Jay.

When Jay entered the room, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, Theresa was still clearly dead, and so if that was the case why had Hera dragged them all in here? Apparently Jay wasn't the only one wondering this since a glance at the others told him that Herry was fighting back tears, Neil looked sad, Odie looked like he could burst into tears at any moment, Atlanta had already began crying into Archie's shoulder, and Jay felt like he could collapse from everything that had happened in the past few days, but he had to stay strong for the team, that was the main reason as to why he wasn't hunting Cronus down

at this very moment.

"Hera, why'd you bring us in here?" Jay asked fighting the urge to run out of the room, he didn't want to remember Theresa like this, he wanted to remember what she had been like when she was alive, and if he didn't stop looking at her dead body than that would be all he would think about whenever he remembered her and he didn't want that.

"Come here and have a look." Hera said stepping away from Theresa so the others could gather around her, when Jay saw her he gasped, her shirt had been moved out of the way, probably by Hera, and her stomach had no hole from the Minotaur, or even a bruise, it had nothing except a little bit of blood, she didn't look nearly as pale, and she looked even more beautiful than before she played Cronus' game… if that was even possible…

"I didn't know dead people could heal." Herry said confused.

"They can't, Herry." Odie said sounding equally as confused.

"Hera, what is going on?" Jay asked his eyes never leaving Theresa.

"I don't know." Hera admitted.

"Maybe Persephone could shine some light?" Archie suggested.

"Persephone locked herself in her Solarium, and she won't come out." Hera said, walking beside Jay.

Jay sighed looking at Hera, "her funeral was supposed to be tomorrow, what do we do now?" Jay whispered, Hera looked at him before looking at Theresa, "I don't know… Odie can you go and find Chiron for me? Maybe he can tell us what's going on."

Odie nodded before walking out of the room, Jay never took his eyes off Theresa's face.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk…" Neil said a few moments later, causing Jay to turn to face him.

"Neil, what are you talking about?" Atlanta asked her voice hoarse from crying.

"OK don't call me crazy, but she's breathing." Neil said whispering, causing Jay to immediately look at her chest, was it moving? Or were his eyes playing tricks on him? Jay stared at it for a few moments, waiting.

"Neil she's dead, and dead people don't breathe!" Archie said squeezing Atlanta tighter.

"Well it sure looked like it to me." Neil said crossing his arms; Jay continued staring at Theresa's chest, when he swore he saw her chest go up and down.

"Hang on, I think Neil's right." Jay said kneeling down beside her, "Neil hand me your mirror." Jay commanded, Neil didn't hesitate, taking his mirror out of his pocket, handing it to Jay, who put it under Theresa's nose, waiting for anything to happen. After what seemed like an eternity fog appeared on the mirror everyone gasped.

"She's…" Atlanta trailed off unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

"Theresa?" Jay asked touching her face, "Theresa if you can hear me please open your eyes." Jay was begging but he didn't care if she was somehow alive than he wanted to make sure that she could hear him, and that would be enough to bring her back.

Theresa wanted the pain to go away, she had never been in so much pain, she was actually wishing for death, and somehow the fact that she couldn't scream was making it that much worse, she had no way to even distract herself.

"Theresa?" Jay's voice broke through the darkness that surrounded her, Theresa tried to open her eyes but nothing happened, "_Jay" _she thought to herself _"please help me, make the pain go away!" _Theresa knew that it was stupid to beg to someone who couldn't hear her, but in some way it made her feel a lot better, and made the pain go away a little bit.

"Theresa please wake up." Jay was begging, just like he had before, but why would he be begging? She was dead… wasn't she?

"Theresa?" Atlanta's voice came next, "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but you have to wake up for all of our sakes, we need you, please wake up." Atlanta's voice broke at the end. Theresa wanted to know what was going on, she was dead, or at least she was supposed to be dead… Theresa realized a minute later that the pain was leaving, it had really died down, and she could see a bright light through her closed eyes, the pain was gone, and she could feel herself breathing, maybe she wasn't dead after all… Theresa hoped that this was the case as she forced her eyes to open revealing her friends gathered around her looking down at her shocked.

**End Chapter 10, Please review, I only had 1 reviewer for my last chapter and I would really appreciate it if more people would review this chapter. Thanks guys **


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN COTT. **

Chapter 11

"You're alive." Jay said hardly believing the words that were coming out of his mouth, but he didn't care he ran over to Theresa pulling her into a hug, Theresa gladly returned the hug, gasping when she heard Jay's thoughts, _I can't believe she's alive! This is the happiest day of my life! _Theresa couldn't believe it, how had she managed to hear Jay's thoughts, her powers weren't that strong, before she got the answer all of her friends gathered around her hugging her, and she could hear all their thoughts at the same time,

_So drama queen lives on._

_I can't believe my best friend is awake_

_Ewww I'm technically hugging a zombie!_

_I'm going to have to ask her what happened so I can document it!_

_I'm hungry._

Theresa gasped covering her ears crying, "Make it stop!" the pain in her head was excruciating, everyone backed away from her except Jay who took her hand.

"Theresa what's wrong?"

_Ah some things never change. _Archie's thoughts came a moment later; Theresa shot him an evil look.

"Theresa, are you alright?" Chiron asked, walking through the door, with Persephone and Ariadne following her.

"She is alive!" Persephone said tears falling from her eyes.

_But she seems so different. _She thought to herself.

_So it wasn't poison… _Ariadne thought to herself.

Theresa couldn't deal with the thoughts anymore they were causing her such a headache, "could you all please stop thinking?" Theresa asked resting her head against the pillow.

"Um why?" Neil asked, though he didn't stop thinking, but all his thoughts were about himself which made it even worse.

"Because I can hear your thoughts! Clear as a bell!" Theresa said getting annoyed, all of their thoughts were starting to get on her nerves, especially Archie's, all he was thinking about was how much of a drama queen she was.

"You can hear our thoughts?" Persephone asked kneeling down beside her, "without touching anyone's head?"

"No it's clear as a bell too, and they're starting to give me a head ache." Theresa said rubbing her temple.

"Strange." Persephone muttered, "Theresa, do you mind if I check something?"

"Um no, I guess not." Theresa said watching as Persephone took Theresa's wrist turning it over and putting two fingers on it, after a moment she nodded, before closing her eyes putting her hand on Theresa's head, as she got a vision, when she opened her eyes she started at Theresa confused.

"Persephone, what is it?" Jay asked, Persephone shook her head, Theresa couldn't wait any longer she focused only on Persephone's thoughts. Trying her best to tune everyone else out.

_Theresa's a god… _

"What?" Theresa screeched sitting up, "that's impossible!"

"What is?" Jay asked alarmed.

Persephone turned to face Ariadne, "what kind of poison did you give Theresa?"

Ariadne shrugged, "I'm not sure, Cronus didn't tell me much just in case she could read my mind, he didn't want to give anything about the game away to her."

"Persephone, what is the matter?" Chiron asked.

"I'm not even sure how it's possible but… Theresa's a…" Persephone trailed off.

"A what?" Jay asked.

"I'm a god…" Theresa said barely believing the words coming out of her mouth, apparently none of her friends did either since they were all staring at her like she was crazy.

"That's impossible." Hera said.

"Hera, her heart isn't beating which means that she's immortal since she's alive right now…" Persephone continued talking but Theresa couldn't concentrate with everyone's voices in her head again, she groaned resting her head on the pillow again in an attempt to make the pain stop.

"Why is Theresa in so much pain?" Atlanta asked concerned.

"If she is in fact a god her powers are heightened, she can hear what everyone's thinking, and until she learns how to control her powers than she'll be in a lot of pain." Hera said.

"Great…" Theresa said sarcastically.

"I think you're all missing something very important" Chiron said "it's impossible for a mortal to be turned into a god."

"But Chiron look at Theresa, she's even more gorgeous than she was before she died, and her powers are so much stronger, and she was dead, remember?" Persephone said before turning back around to face Theresa, "close your eyes." Theresa did as she was told, "keep them closed." Persephone said walking to a table picking up a ball, she threw it at Theresa who caught it, everyone gasped.

"Do you need any more proof?" Persephone asked looking at Chiron.

"OK so I'm a god, now how do I turn mortal again?" Theresa asked annoyed, she didn't want to be a god.

_I don't think there is a cure… _Persephone thought, either forgetting that Theresa could read her mind or thinking it would be easier to hear it in her head, but of course it didn't, if she was a god then that would mean she couldn't die, and the rest of her friends would and would all go to Elysian Fields.

"No!" Theresa said crying, Jay sat down beside her pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's OK we'll find a cure." Jay said rubbing her back; Theresa didn't want to upset her friends by what she had just heard in Persephone's mind, so she nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Persephone, Ariadne, and Chiron go and see Hades he might know a cure in the Underworld." Hera commanded, they all nodded before running out of the room.

"So how do you feel?" Neil asked a few minutes later, causing death glares from everyone.

_Wow everyone needs to calm down, I mean Theresa's alive; at least we have that, _Neil's thought made Theresa feel a little better, granted she was a god, but at least she was alive, but if she was immortal could her and Jay have a relationship? Could she even have kids? Theresa looked at Jay, fresh tears falling from her eyes, Jay sighed and pulled her back into a hug.

"Theresa it's OK." He said rubbing her back, Theresa nodded.

_I hope they can find a cure _Atlanta's thoughts rung out the loudest out of everyone, Theresa began crying harder, not even her best friend thought they would find a cure.

Jay sighed as he walked out of Chiron's room, Theresa had fallen asleep after crying for the past hour or so, he hated seeing her in so much pain, and who could blame her? She was a god, and there was still no word from Persephone, Adriane, Chiron, or Hades, so who knew if they were having any luck finding a cure. "Jay, are you alright?" Hera's voice came from behind him, Jay turned to face her.

"Not really." He admitted, "I mean sure Theresa's alive which is awesome, but…" Jay trailed off unable to think of the right words, Hera sighed walking over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay, I understand how you're feeling, relieved but also confused and hurt to see how much pain she's in."

"How is it even possible that she's a god?" Jay asked.

"The poison that Adriane gave her, wasn't poison at all but some sort of potion that Cronus cooked up."

"But if she's a god, can't she stop him no problem?" Jay asked confused, after all Theresa would be more powerful than ever now.

"Theresa's not going to be able to fight with you."

"What?" Jay asked surprised, "but seven of us are supposed to defeat Cronus."

"I know, but Theresa's a god now, and gods aren't allowed to fight in the land of mortals, unless absolutely necessary."

"But Hera…" Jay was cut off by a loud bang which caused an earthquake.

"What was that?" Atlanta asked running into the hallway.

"I don't know but come on let's go find out!" Jay said taking out his sword.

"Don't bother." Theresa said, walking out of Chiron's room, crossing her arms she leaned against the doorway, "it's Cronus, I just had a vision, he's causing earthquakes and tidal waves all over the world."

"Of course it's Cronus." Archie said rolling his eyes.

"Where is he now, Theresa?" Herry asked sounding eager.

Theresa closed her eyes for less than a minute before opening them, "he's at the harbour just outside of town."

"OK let's go!" Jay said, he wanted to stop Cronus now and then maybe with any luck they could convince him to tell them how to turn Theresa mortal again.

"What about Theresa?" Atlanta asked turning to face her, Theresa looked at the ground, and Jay could swear that it looked like she was fighting back tears.

"I'm a god now; I can't fight with you guys."

"But Theresa you have to." Atlanta said, "We're a team, we have to defeat Cronus all together."

"Sorry, but you know the rules." Hera said sounding a lot harsher than normal "gods are not allowed to fight in the land of the mortals."

"But Hera…" Archie began but Hera cut him off.

"Go." She said before pointing to the door, Jay wanted to try and reason with her but he knew it wouldn't do any good, he sighed walking over to Theresa.

"We'll be back soon, and when we're back we'll find a way to fix everything, I promise." He said pulling her into a hug, when Jay ended the hug he felt strangely empty, all he wanted to do was hold her, and he wanted everything to be the way it was so they could be together, but right now he couldn't think of that, he had to lead his friends to stop Cronus.

"OK guys let's go!" Jay said, everyone ran out of the hallway screaming.

"Jay wait!" Jay turned around just as Theresa ran over to him, "I can't let you leave without giving you one last thing." Before Jay could react Theresa pulled him into a kiss, for a second Jay couldn't breathe he was so shocked, this kiss was everything he had imagined kissing Theresa would be like, Theresa pulled away far too soon.

"Be safe." She whispered.

"I'll be back soon." I whispered back, staring into her beautiful green eyes, I had almost forgot about Cronus, and about the mission for now it was only me and Theresa.

"Hey Jay! Let's go before Cronus leaves!" Archie's voice yelled from somewhere down the hall, Jay rolled his eyes.

"Duty calls." He said sadly.

"Be careful." Theresa said sighing.

Jay kissed her forehead, "I will."

Jay pulled himself away from Theresa, a few seconds later, wishing that she could be with them to stop Cronus, but in the same breathe he had just gotten her back, and he would not lose her again, they would stop Cronus tonight and then they would be together.

**End Chapter 11, Sorry if this chapter was boring, the next chapter will be when the action picks up again. Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN COTT.**

Chapter 12

Cronus smiled as he looked around at the traps he had set up to kidnap the heroes, the rope he had used was invisible in the darkness, he had chosen the perfect spot. Cronus could sense that the heroes were almost at the harbour, he would have to hide and then create some commotion so that they would walk into his trap, if all went according to plan Theresa wouldn't be with them since she was a god, and Hera wouldn't let her fight in the land of the mortals, but of course when her friends were kidnapped, and she was the only one who could save them from being killed, then he was certain Theresa would break all the rules and fight him, of course she couldn't die, but she wouldn't win and her friends would die, Cronus smiled and ducked into a dark alley as he heard Herry's truck getting closer.

Jay was clutching his sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, but he didn't care he had two things on his mind, one was stopping Cronus and finally putting an end to all the pain he had put the heroes through, and two turning Theresa mortal again, there had to be a way.

"OK Jay, what's the plan?" Herry asked as he stopped the truck, Jay looked out the passenger window; nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Just look around for now, and watch out for anything." Jay ordered as he got out of the truck, when he got out he realized that it was eerily quiet, granted that it was winter and no one had their boats out since the water was frozen, but there weren't even dogs barking.

"It's quiet." Neil said.

"Too quiet." Archie said grinning at Neil, Jay rolled his eyes only those two would make a reference from a movie at a time like this.

"OK split up." Jay ordered, "Herry with me, we'll go check out the docks, Archie, Atlanta, check out the main part of the harbour, Neil, Odie walk around making sure nothing's out of the ordinary."

Everyone nodded before walking in the direction Jay had ordered.

Archie for the first time in a while wasn't thinking of Atlanta, even with her being so close to him, he was thinking of Theresa and how upset she had been before they left, well before the kiss that Jay and her had had at least, he had walked in just as it had happened, not that it was any surprise, Archie knew right when Theresa had woken back up that Jay and her would become a couple, unfortunately though it didn't look like him and Atlanta were going to become a couple any time soon… why couldn't he just ask her out? _Just tell her how you feel! _Archie yelled to himself.

"Do you think we'll find a way to change her back?" Atlanta asked, her voice barely above a whisper, Archie sighed this whole thing with Theresa was hard on everyone but it seemed to be hardest on Jay and Atlanta, Archie sighed looking down at his feet.

"I'm sure we will, Atlanta." Archie said trying to cheer her up.

"I sure hope so, I hate seeing her so upset." Atlanta said sighing again, Archie ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of something to say, when nothing came to him he did something he never thought he would do he reached down and grabbed Atlanta's hand, she stopped turning to face him, her face was full of surprise.

"Atlanta, everything will be OK, Persephone, Hades and Chiron will find a cure and then Theresa will be mortal again and everything will be back to normal." Archie could feel himself blushing but he forced himself to continue staring into Atlanta's beautiful blue eyes.

"How do you know?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Because…" Archie trailed off unsure of what to say, "Because gods are smart, and the underworld has a lot of things that could be used for magic." Archie couldn't believe he had just said that, Atlanta would probably think he was an idiot now, but to his surprise Atlanta smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Archie, you're the best." She said before turning and walking away, Archie felt his cheek smiling, she had just kissed him! Archie was brought out of his thoughts by a scream from Atlanta.

"Atlanta?" He called before running in the direction of the scream.

Herry wished that he knew what Cronus was up to, why turn Theresa immortal? What was his game? Granted she wasn't allowed to fight in the land of mortals, but what could he possibly gain? Other than hurting her emotionally and making us all angry… was that what he wanted? For us to get so mad that we wouldn't be able to fight, because we wouldn't be thinking properly?

"Hey, Jay?" Herry was about to ask what he thought when he heard footsteps coming from behind him, Herry turned around just as Agnon ran over to them, running into Herry hard enough that he flew against a boat creating a huge hole in it, causing Herry to get knocked out.

Jay watched as Herry's body went limp, he turned around just as Agnon was about to do the same to him, Jay quickly jumped out of the way, taking his sword out of his pocket, Jay got into a fighting position, As Agnon charged at him again Jay jumped out of the way cutting Agnon's foot with his sword, causing Agnon to stumble but it didn't stop him, Jay silently cursed as Agnon charged at him again, Jay slid under his feet and began running, looking for a way to stop him, Jay smiled as he came across a pile of crates if Agnon ran into them hard enough he would cause them to all to fall, and hopefully knock him out. Jay stopped running, turning around to face Agnon, he dropped his weapon so that it would look as if he was letting his guard down, Jay hoped that Agnon would be stupid enough to buy it, luckily he was, not a minute later Agnon charged at him, Jay held his ground until the last possible second before jumping out of the way, Agnon had no time to react, he ran head first into the crates, and just as Jay had hoped they all came falling down on him, knocking him out. Jay sighed in relief as he bent down to pick up his sword, he would much rather have actually fought Cronus instead of Agnon, since Jay was certain that his anger would have come out a lot harsher towards Cronus than it had to Agnon.

As Jay was walking back to where Herry had been knocked unconscious he had the strangest feeling that something was wrong, well of course something was wrong, Theresa was a god, and Herry was unconscious,Jay sighed as he turned a corner, but when he did Jay stopped dead in his tracks, Herry wasn't there.

"Herry?" He called, but there was no answer, "Herry, where are you?" Jay called looking around, before walking over to the boat that he had hit, there was a huge hole in it, Jay pitied whoever the owner was, and Herry had hit the boat hard enough that he had gotten knocked out, there was no way that he could have woken up that fast, was there? Jay was just about to go look around the harbour more when he heard a scream that sounded like Atlanta, and it sounded like she was in pain, Jay quickly started running in the direction that the scream had come from, he would find Herry after he made sure Atlanta was OK.

Odie rolled his eyes as Neil screamed because he walked through a spider's web, so much for stau=ying quiet to keep themselves out of danger, not that Odie was all that surprised since Neil was terrible at being quiet, whether that be because of screaming, or just talking too much.

"Ewww!" Neil complained as he jumped in the air waving his hands and screaming like a girl, Odie shook his head, why did he always get stuck with Neil?

"Neil shut up, will you?" Odie commanded "in case you forgot we are supposed to be undercover." Odie said in a harsher than he intended tone causing Neil to stop squealing and look at him dumbfounded.

"Wow, Odie just lost his temper! I never thought I would see the day!" Neil said laughing at the last part, Odie rolled his eyes again before beginning to look around, the harbour was quiet… well now it was, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Neil, do you see anything strange?" Odie asked turning around to face Neil.

Neil looked around before looking at Odie, "no, why, should I?"

"Do you not remember what Jay told us to do?" Odie asked getting really annoyed now.

"Yeah he said walk around the harbour." Neil said.

Odie was about to explain to him what Jay had meant by that when a scream echoed through the harbour, both Odie and Neil turned their heads towards the scream.

"That sounded like Atlanta!" Neil said worried.

"Come on Neil!" Odie said running towards the sound.

When Archie rounded the corner that Atlanta had walked around he felt his heart stop and he felt like he was going to be sick, Atlanta was lying on the ground passed out, but her foot was covered in blood, and when Archie looked closer he realized that her foot was stuck in a bear trap.

"Atlanta!" Archie screamed, he could feel his blood boiling, "Cronus! You're going to pay for what you've done to Atlanta and Theresa!" Archie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh am I?" Cronus' voice came from behind him, Archie turned to face him, taking his weapon out of his pocket.

"Cronus." Archie said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Archie." Cronus said smiling as if they were old buddies, causing Archie to get even angrier.

"How can you hurt people like this?" Archie asked pointing to Atlanta.

"Now, now, Archie, I want something you're all standing in my way, I have to stop you somehow."

"You'll never stop us!" Archie said releasing his whip, Cronus laughed before grabbing it pulling Archie closer to him.

"Archie, you're all only mortal, what makes you think you can defeat a god?"

Before Archie could respond Cronus punched him in the face causing him to pass out out.

"Archie!" Jay yelled arriving a second too late, when he saw Atlanta he turned to Cronus and pointed his sword at him.

"You just don't know when to give up do you, Cronus?" Jay asked glaring at Cronus.

"I guess I learned that habit from you, I find it incredibly annoying when you and your friends are always ruining my plans, so how do you like it when I ruin yours?" Cronus asked smirking, Jay stared at him confusion evident on his face.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Well, I knew that you would want to try and stop me tonight, to end the prophecy, and then try to find a way to turn your girlfriend mortal again, but you weren't counting on Herry to disappear, Atlanta to get hurt, or Archie to get knocked out, you're down to just three, and two of you really aren't great fighters, so what are you going to do now?" Cronus asked mockingly.

"I don't care how much you've messed up my plans, Cronus, you will be stopped even if it's the last thing I do!" Jay said feeling his anger rise.

"Oh you think so, eh?" Cronus asked crossing his arms, Jay could tell that Cronus was trying to get him angry but he was having a hard time controlling his anger.

"Too bad you and Theresa couldn't fight together, it would have made it so much more exciting, it's a shame she just had to be a hero and save her father, if she had just let him die than she would still be mortal right now, shame how things work out, eh?" Cronus asked smirking. Jay couldn't hold himself back any longer, without even thinking he ran at Cronus swinging his sword at him "you're the reason she's like this!" he screamed while still swinging his sword at Cronus, but Cronus dodged every hit, causing Jay to get even angrier.

"If you had have just kept it how it should have been all along, between you and me she would be perfectly fine right now! But no you had to drag her into this! Well guess what, Cronus? You're going to be stopped tonight even if it's just me doing it!" Jay said, he was starting to lose some of his momentum from earlier, but he wouldn't stop, not until Cronus was stopped.

"OK, I've grown tired of this." Cronus said rolling his eyes as Jay missed him again, "this little game needs to end." Cronus said before making his scythes appear, before Jay could even blink Cronus had hit him in the stomach, Jay screamed as he flew backwards, landing hard on his back, he tried to get up before his vision blurred and he blacked out.

Cronus laughed as he looked around at the heroes, _three down, two to go, _he thought to himself as he heard footsteps coming towards him, Neil and Odie were almost there, not that Cronus was that worried, they wouldn't be hard to beat.

"Come on Neil!" Odie called, he had heard Jay screaming at Cronus, and now it was silent, something must have happened.

"I'm coming!" Neil said slightly out of breath, but Odie didn't slow down.

When Neil and Odie finally made it to where their friends were, they both stopped dead in their tracks, and Neil turned white when he saw Atlanta, Cronus couldn't help but laugh, Neil was such a drama queen.

"Cronus, what have you done?" Odie said finally looking at him.

"Oh you'll see, very soon when I do the same thing to you." Cronus said smiling before firing his scythes at Odie, Odie screamed as fire made contact with his skin, causing him to fly backwards, hitting his head. Cronus smiled turning to face Neil, who looked petrified about being the only one left to fight Cronus, he smiled Neil would be easy to take out.

"Well, well Neil it's down to just you and me, what are you going to do now?" Cronus asked taking a step towards him, Neil took a step back, Cronus smiled, might as well have a bit of fun with him.

"What's the matter, Neil, cat got your tongue?"

"No…" Neil said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why don't you just give yourself up, Neil? You know you can't win." Cronus said laughing.

"Not a chance, Cronus." Neil said, surprisingly to Cronus, he sounded more confident than before.

"Do you honestly think that you can beat me?" Cronus asked laughing, before Neil could respond Cronus fired more fire with his scythes at Neil, who let out a girlish scream before ducking out of the way of the flame, causing the flame to hit a little window on a boat and bouncing back towards Cronus, who realized too late that the fire was coming right back at him, Cronus silently cursed to himself as the fire hit him sending him flying backwards, although he didn't feel any pain he felt slightly humiliated that something like that could happen all because of Neil. When Cronus stood back up he was surprised to see that Neil was gone, Cronus looked around, and spotted him running away from the harbour, Cronus laughed to himself, only Neil would run away before the fight even got started.

"You're such a chicken!" Cronus yelled to Neil, hopefully he wasn't out of ear shot, Cronus wanted Neil to hear how much of a baby he was, but at the moment Neil was the last thing on his mind, he would have to go on with his plan as followed, even if Neil tipped off Theresa, the plan would still work, and Neil would finally rule the world.

**End Chapter 12. Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN COTT**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.**

Chapter 13

Theresa sighed as she tried again, for what seemed like the fiftieth time, to have a vision, even a small one, ever since she had woken up she hadn't had a single vision, and that was making her extremely nervous, since her intuition told her that something was wrong, but without a vision she had no idea what that something could be.

"One more time." Theresa mumbled to herself trying to control her anger, now that she was a god she had no idea what would happen if she got angry, _maybe something like Persephone _she thought to herself before smiling, if the same thing happened to her that happens to Persephone when she gets angry than Archie will definitely have fun calling her a drama queen.

Theresa sighed as she closed her eyes and only saw blackness, but the feeling in her stomach was getting worse, what was happening to her friends? If only Hera had let her go with them.

"Theresa, are you OK?" Hera asked walking into the room, Theresa turned to look at her a little surprised, she hadn't heard her thoughts, Hera smiled as she walked over sitting down beside her.

"I've done my best to stop thinking when I'm around you; I know how annoying it must be." Theresa smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, so what are you doing?"

Theresa sighed, "trying to have a vision, but I'm not having any luck."

"You probably won't be having any more visions until you master your mind reading powers."

Theresa looked at Hera surprised, "what, why?"

"Your mind reading powers are so advanced that it's actually cancelling out any visions."

"Terrific." Theresa said looking down at her hands, "Hera, I have a bad feeling and without visions, how am I supposed to know what's bringing this feeling on?"

Hera sighed touching her arm, "Theresa, I know that this has taken a toll on you, but you have to relax a bit, the others will stop Cronus, and Chiron, Persephone Ariadne, and Hades will find a cure to turn you mortal again, just have some faith.

"OK." Theresa said looking down at her hands, "I'll try." Theresa said fighting back tears, had never wanted to cry so much in all her life.

"I have something that might cheer you up." Hera said standing up, smiling.

"What?" Theresa asked waiting to hear her thoughts, but nothing came, _wow, Hera was good at hiding her thoughts. _Theresa thought to herself.

"Come on, Theresa." Hera said offering Theresa her hand, Theresa hesitated for a second before taking it, Hera pulled her up, dragging her out of the room.

Hades sighed as he looked up yet another potion in one of his many books; none of these books told him how to turn a god into a mortal.

"Are you having better luck than us?" Persephone asked as she walked into the library, followed by Ariadne, and Chiron, Hades sighed shaking his head.

"There has to be a way." Chiron said sighing; everyone was starting to run out of hope.

"Persephone, can't you try a vision?" Ariadne asked turning to face her.

"I can try." Persephone said before shutting her eyes.

"Anything?" Hades asked sounding hopeful.

"No." Persephone said sighing.

"Ariadne, didn't Cronus say anything to you when he gave you the poison?" Chiron asked turning to face her.

"He only said that this is poison, that will kill her slowly and painfully, he didn't tell me what it was."

"Well that's not helpful." Hades said annoyed.

"Cronus obviously doesn't want us to change her back, but why would he change her in the first place?" Chiron asked.

"That's what I've been wondering." Ariadne said, "What could he possibly gain?"

"Well whatever he hopes to gain, we must stop him before he gains it." Chiron said.

"But we didn't even know it was possible to turn someone immortal, how on earth are we supposed to turn her mortal again?" Persephone asked.

"Especially when it's not in any books." Hades said discouraged.

"There has to be a way, we're not giving up, she wouldn't give up on us." Persephone said fighting back tears.

"We're not giving up." Hades said putting a hand on Persephone's shoulder.

"Persephone, concentrate, there has to be a way." Chiron said sounding desperate.

Persephone nodded closing her eyes, not seeing anything of importance, until something changed, a yellow flower appeared, and a fountain, the vision than turned to Theresa drinking something out of a bottle, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Well?" Ariadne asked.

"All I saw was a flower, and then a fountain, and then Theresa drinking something… maybe the flower but I'm not sure."

As Persephone trailed off she realized that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"So, Theresa has to drink some kind of water, with a flower?" Ariadne asked.

"Looks that way." Persephone said.

"But what kind of water?" Chiron asked.

"I don't know my vision didn't tell me that." Persephone said annoyed.

"Well maybe you should work on that special gift of yours, then." Ariadne said putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you think it's easy to have visions?" Persephone asked.

"Isn't it your gift?"

"Yes, but do you know how frustrating it is to only get parts of visions?" Persephone yelled feeling her anger building up, Hades must have noticed this too since he ran over to her taking her hand.

"Persephone, sweetie calm down." He said taking her hand and squeezing it, Persephone closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"OK, I think I'm OK now." Persephone said after a moment.

Hades smiled kissing Persephone's head.

"Hmmm I wonder." Chiron said after a moment.

"What?" Persephone asked confused.

"Ariadne, what colour was the "poison" that you gave Theresa?"

"Um it was, red, I believe." Ariadne answered after thinking for a moment.

"And what colour is blood?" Chiron asked rhetorically, causing everyone to look at each other.

"So, she must have drunken Cronus' blood?" Hades asked turning green.

"Probably…" Chiron said trying to hide his disgust.

"But, Chiron how could Cronus' blood have changed her into a god?" Ariadne asked.

"God's blood has some powers, and depending what kind of powers a certain god possesses, their blood can do some weird things."

"OK…" Ariadne said clearly not believing him.

"But his blood wouldn't have been enough." Persephone said.

"True, so the magical flower that was no doubt in your vision, Persephone, is probably the same that he would have used to turn Theresa into a god."

"But if he used blood to change her, then how can the water change her back?" Persephone asked confused.

Chiron shrugged, "I don't know, that's where I'm getting confused."

"There is supposedly a fountain that has healing capabilities, I guess that if we can find it than it's worth a try, after all it's all we've got to go on." Hades said.

"Agreed." Chiron said smiling.

"We should probably find the fountain first, maybe with any luck the flower will be close by," Hades said turning to face Persephone, "do you think you'll know when we find the right one?"

Persephone closed her eyes as the vision of the flower came back to her, this time she paid more attention to the details, the flower was yellow, but it had a bit of gold on some of the petals, from what she could see the flower was somewhere near Chiron's dock, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where, hopefully her sixth sense would be some help when they got closer.

"Well?" Chiron asked as Persephone opened her eyes.

"Follow me." Persephone smiled before running out the door, with the others hot on her heels.

Theresa could hardly breathe as she stood outside the room where Hera had set her Dad up, he refused to leave until he knew Theresa was alright, but how was she supposed to explain why she looked so different? Right now Hera was inside talking to him, and Theresa could hear everything her Dad was thinking.

"_Why won't she just let me see my daughter? I don't care how different she looks she's still my little girl" _Theresa sighed shaking her head, if only her Dad could be prepared, even as Theresa looked at herself in the mirror across the hall from where she was standing she didn't see herself she saw a stranger, a stranger who had even paler skin than before, and her eyes were bigger and somehow greener, and her hair was a tad straighter and when she pulled half of it in front of her shoulder she noticed that it was longer, how was she supposed to explain to her Dad how she had changed? After all he had seen her when the Minotaur had stabbed her in the stomach, hadn't he? Theresa sighed wishing she could remember, but a few of the memories were hazy, almost like they never happened, like they were a part of a dream, but of course Theresa knew that no matter how hard she tried to forget she never would, especially now that she was immortal.

"Theresa?" Theresa turned to face Hera as she walked out of the room, "your father's ready to see you."

At the thought of seeing her Father, Theresa started to feel ill, how was she supposed to explain her appearance?

"Are you sure that's wise?" Theresa asked unsure.

"I explained to him, as best as I could that your appearance is a little different than what he's used to."

"OK, but what did you tell him?" Theresa asked wanting to make sure that their stories matched.

"I told him that you are just a bit paler since you lost quite a bit of blood, as for your shape it's not much of a difference, and you're wearing clothes that aren't hugging your body so I doubt that he'll notice, other than that try not to show him your stomach since I don't know how we could explain why there isn't a scar, and other than that just tell him that you covered the bruise on your face up with cover up."

"OK thanks, Hera." Theresa said, turning to face the door, taking a deep breath she opened it, when she walked in she saw her father sitting on a chair looking down at the ground, he hadn't heard her come in, Theresa took a deep breath walking over to him, as she approached, Bill looked up at her, his face held no surprise, just happiness, his mind on the other hand was screaming out questions, _what happened to her? Why did that man kidnap me? Where has she been for the past few days? _Theresa wished that he would stop thinking so much, her headache was back and she had to force herself not to put her hands up to her temples to make it go away, she didn't want her father to worry any more than he already was.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Theresa finally spoke.

"Hey Daddy." Theresa said giving him a small smile, and before she could even react her Dad had ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, Theresa hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered.

"And I'm so glad that you're alright." Theresa whispered with her face still hidden in his chest.

"But, I want to know what happened."

Theresa sighed, this was the question that she had been dreading, how could she even answer it? Granted her Dad knew about Cronus, but how could she explain to him that herself and six others were destined to stop Cronus from taking over the world, and also that he was a god, and that gods were helping them train to defeat Cronus, yeah that story wouldn't get her thrown into a strait jacket.

"Well?" He asked again after a second.

_There's definitely something different about her, she used to tell me everything, why is she hesitating to tell me what happened? _As Theresa heard his thoughts she fought back more tears, before this whole business with Cronus had started, she did share everything with him, especially after her Mother had died, and she missed that, Theresa wished that she could just tell her Dad the truth, but she couldn't.

"Dad…" Theresa began, before sighing, placing her hands on his shoulder, before closing her eyes, and placing her hand on her forehead.

"Theresa, what are you doing?" He asked, Theresa ignored him.

"Forget." She whispered, "Forget the experience, forget what you saw, forget everything that happened for the past week and a bit, and when you wake up you'll be back in your study working." Theresa said taking her hand off his forehead, and watched as his eyes started to droop, Theresa grabbed his arm before he could fall and lead him back over to a chair.

"Hermes." Theresa called after she sat her father down.

"Yes, Theresa?" Hermes asked barging through the door.

"Can you please take my father home, please make sure his study is clean and have him sleeping at his desk, so that it looks like nothing happened."

"Are you passing what happened to him off as a bad dream?" Hermes asked unsure, Theresa shook her head.

"No, I erased his memory, he won't remember a thing."

Hermes nodded, "well I'm going to go get Heff, since I'm not that strong." Hermes said flying out of the room, Theresa watched him leave, before turning to face her Dad, sighing she walked over to him kissing his cheek, "I love you Dad." She whispered before turning and walking out of the room.

"Is everything OK?" Hera asked as she shut the door.

"Yeah." Theresa said giving Hera a small smile.

"Well, I've got some good news." Hera said smiling.

"What?" Theresa asked trying to read her mind but wasn't having any luck, _Hera must be blocking the news _Theresa thought.

"Well, I just got a call from Persephone, and…" Hera got cut off by the sound of Theresa's PMR, she gave Hera an apologetic look before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Theresa!" Neil's voice was frantic.

"Neil, what's wrong?" Theresa asked alarmed.

"Jay, and the others have been kidnapped by Cronus!"

"What!" Theresa practically screamed, "Are they alright?"

"I don't know, Atlanta was bleeding pretty good, and the others were knocked out, I don't know where Herry was."

"How'd you escape?" Hera asked, her voice alarmed.

"I ran away." Neil admitted.

Theresa rolled her eyes, only Neil would run away and leave his friends, but then again if he had have tried to fight Cronus he would have been captured as well, and then who knows if Theresa would have found out what had happened to her friends before it was too late.

"OK Neil where are you?"

"I'm…" Neil began before he screamed and dropped his PMR.

"Neil!" Theresa screamed into the device, "Neil! Answer me!" Theresa begged.

"Neil's a little busy right now, can I take a message?" Came a voice that made Theresa feel sick to her stomach.

"Cronus." She said through clenched teeth, she was getting tired through of his games.

"Hello, Theresa, are you enjoying being a god." Cronus asked laughing, Theresa took a deep breath to control her anger.

"Cronus, let my friends go!" Theresa yelled.

"Not until you and I play one more game, winner take it all."

"What?" Theresa asked not liking where this was going.

"We fight, and if you win than I'll wind up back in Tarturas, and your friends will go free, and I'll give you an antidote."

"And if you win?" Theresa asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then your friends will all die, and you will stay immortal forever, and I will rule the world." Cronus said smiling, Theresa felt sick to her stomach, no matter what she chose she would somehow lose, how could she even fight Cronus? He would be so much stronger than her, and she didn't believe for a moment that even if she did win Cronus would give her an antidote… but what choice did she have? She wouldn't let her friends die.

"Oh and I'd make my decision quickly, you only have a half hour to make it down here." Cronus said before the PMR went black, he had most likely broken it, Theresa turned to face Hera.

"Hera, I know you said that I can't fight in the land of mortals, but what choice do I have?" Theresa asked begging, Hera sighed.

"Cronus has given us very little choice, go and find Hermes and get down to the harbour, Cronus has to be stopped tonight." Theresa nodded before running off down the hall, Hera watched her sighing, "please be safe, Theresa you may be a god, but don't underestimate Cronus, he won't be easy to beat, and please bring everyone, including yourself back safe."

Theresa felt sick to her stomach as she ran into Hermes' room, Heff and Hermes were just closing up a portal.

"Ah, Theresa your father's back at home safe and sound." Hermes said smiling.

"Thanks, Hermes, but for now I need a portal that'll take me to the harbour."

"Why?" Hermes asked confused.

"I don't have time to explain but just make me one right now!" Theresa yelled, Hermes didn't hesitate this time, opening the portal with lightning speed, as soon as Theresa saw the harbour she jumped through the portal, with only one thing on her mind stopping Cronus.

**End Chapter 13. Please Review, and again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN COTT**

**Hey guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in 2 months, I just got busy with work and school and all that fun stuff… I'll update more often.**

Chapter 14

Jay groaned as he began to come to, his head was pounding, and he could taste blood in his mouth, _what happened?_ He asked himself as he tried to move his hand to touch his head, only to find that he couldn't, gasping he forced his eyes to open and gasped as he found himself tied up, above the water, and even from how high up Jay was he could see the rocks directly under him, which meant that if he fell, one of 2 things was going to happen, first if he fell and kept his feet down than he would more than likely break his feet, ankle, legs, or possibly all 3 and God knew what else, and that would mean that he would survive, but it would take a long time for him to recover, but that would be nothing compared to the alternative, to which he would not survive from…if he fell head first he would break his neck, and crack his skull, _crap! _Jay thought as he looked around him, he was tied up on a crane, it looked like the same crane that the robotic Cronus, that Odie had created, had used when he kidnapped Theresa, shaking his head Jay cleared his mind, he couldn't think about Theresa right now, he had to figure out a way to escape or else he wouldn't see her until she died and went to Elysian Fields, and he couldn't think about that right now, he wanted to be with her when they were still alive, not when they were both dead.

Looking up at the ropes that were tied around his wrist, Jay discovered that they weren't very strong, and if he moved around too much, or even tried to move his wrists apart the rope would break… _great, just great _Jay thought to himself as he looked down again, the water was directly below him, but there was also a dock, where people could park their boats, that was only a few feet away, and if he could swing himself carefully, he might be able to swing right onto the dock, he would still risk hurting himself, but at least if he did it correctly he would be guaranteed to survive.

Taking a deep breath Jay began carefully swinging himself hoping for a miracle.

"Atlanta?" Archie whispered for the millionth time, since he had come to, and despite the fact that he had a pounding headache he didn't care, all that he wanted to do was make sure Atlanta was OK, she was white as a ghost, and her breathing was shallow.

"Atlanta?" Archie tried again, if he wasn't chained to a boat than he would go over to her, pick her up in his arms and make sure she was OK.

"Arch… Archie? Atlanta asked, her eyes fluttering, open only for a second, but she couldn't keep them open.

"Atlanta!" Archie said, sighing, at least she was awake.

"What happened?" Atlanta mumbled.

Archie sighed he didn't want to tell Atlanta that she had gotten her foot stuck in a bear trap, in case it scared her, and he didn't need her going into shock right now.

"Archie?" Atlanta mumbled again, but it sounded like she was about to fall back a sleep, which gave Archie an idea.

"You fell and twisted your ankle." Archie began as he looked down at her foot, the bear trap was gone, Cronus must have taken it off, and although there wasn't that much blood on her foot, it looked as if it was painful, and it was all red and swollen, she must have been in shock already which would explain why she was so tired right now.

"Get some sleep, Atlanta." Archie said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, "We're fine." _At least for now _he added as an afterthought, luckily his reassuring worked, since not a minute later Atlanta was snoring, and in spite of himself Archie found himself smiling for a moment, she was so cute when she slept, however as much as he wished that he could keep staring at her Archie knew that he had to try and find a way to get out of the chains that were holding him, and get both of them away from the harbour before Cronus came back.

Odie silently cursed as he felt something hard come in contact with his chest, which was burning, as he looked down he gasped as he saw that through his ripped shirt was a bad burn on his chest, it looked like a second degree one, and it was hurting and making it hard for him to breathe.

"Stupid Cronus." Odie whispered to himself, resting his head back on the ground, closing his eyes trying to catch his breath, as he tried to remember what had happened to him, he remembered being with Neil when he had heard someone, maybe Jay, scream and so he had rushed over to see what was going on, and that's when Cronus had used his scythes and burned him… Odie cringed as he remembered the fire making contact with his skin, him actually being burned was worse than the after effect.

Sighing, and regretting it right afterwards Odie sat up holding his chest, looking at the rest of his body in what little light was coming from the moon he didn't notice any other scratches, bruises, blood, or burns, the only thing out of the ordinary was that his legs were tied up, with what looked like very thin rope, smirking Odie reached down and began trying to break the rope, however he gave up a few minutes later when he couldn't, something wasn't right, he was weak, but he wasn't that weak… _Cronus must have used unbreakable rope _Odie thought to himself rolling his eyes, and sighing to himself he looked around his surroundings, he was alone, and the darkness was making everything even scarier, Odie knew that he had to escape before anything worse happened to him.

Herry growled as he tried again to break the ropes that were holding him, but again he had no luck, which was making him even angrier, he was supposed to be strong, and yet he couldn't break through rope? Even if it was unbreakable he should still have no problems, and yet here he was sitting in the middle of a harbour tied up with no way to escape, _what is Cronus' game?_ Herry asked himself, looking around his surroundings he discovered that Cronus must have tied him up somewhere where the light wouldn't hit him, so that if anyone decided to come to the harbour than at least no one would see him… which meant that if Jay or any of the others had managed to get free and were trying to find him than they wouldn't… Herry would have to listen for any signs of movement so that he could get their attention, hopefully before whatever retarded plan Cronus was trying to set into action happened.

Neil screamed as Cronus dragged him by the collar of the shirt, dragging him to who knows where, however Neil didn't have to wonder for long because after only a few more feet Cronus stopped walking and turned to face him, smiling Cronus pushed Neil down on the ground.

"Ouch, hey!" Neil complained brushing the dirt off his shirt.

"Oh shut up." Cronus said rolling his eyes, sometimes he wondered how the other members of the team hadn't taped his mouth shut…

"Whatever you're up to, you won't get away with it, Theresa will stop you, or did you forget that she's a god because of you?"

Cronus rolled his eyes, and began wishing that he had have kept one of the other heroes with him now… sighing in exasperation Cronus turned around and slapped Neil across the cheek, causing him to fall over.

"Ouch! Hey!" Neil cried grabbing onto his cheek, "watch the face you know that this is what keeps me attracting the ladies!" Neil cried as he grabbed out his mirror, and screamed when he saw the red mark that Cronus had left.

"Do you have any idea how much concealer I'm going to have to wear to cover up this mark?!" Neil complained never looking away from the mirror, sighing Cronus picked Neil up by the collar of his shirt again and brought him up to his height.

"Listen Neil, if you don't shut up in five seconds than a bruise on your cheek will be the least of your worries… understand?" Cronus asked putting more emphasis on the last word, unable to speak Neil just nodded, the fear evident on his face, smiling Cronus dropped Neil back on the ground, the pain on his face told Cronus that it hurt, but he was too scared to scream or make any noise in front of Cronus, laughing Cronus looked at his watch, it was just after midnight, he had made the call to Theresa roughly five minutes ago, and depending on how fast she could drive, or get a portal opened for her than that would mean that odds are she would be here very shortly… and then if everything went according to plan than he would be taking over the world tonight, and the heroes would all be dead.

Cronus laughed to himself as he looked up at the moon, it was full, causing the harbour to be brighter than what it would normally be at night, which worked perfectly fine for Cronus, it would mean that he could watch Theresa die without having to use a light, Cronus couldn't help but laugh as he thought of how well he had thought out this plan, if only he had have thought of doing this from day one, he would probably rule the world right now, but at the same time getting to put Theresa as much pain as he did, as well as Jay, if Cronus had any doubts that he loved Theresa than those were gone, and how mad would it make Jay when Theresa died all because of him, in fact Jay would probably attack Cronus, and then he would die as well, and then Cronus would finally rule the world. Laughing again to himself Cronus looked down at Neil who was still holding his cheek, before looking up at the moon.

"Have you finally lost your full mind, Cronus?" Came Theresa's voice from behind him, turning around Cronus silently cursed as he saw a portal close right behind her, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even seen the light that the portal shone when she had arrived.

"Ah, Theresa, about time that you showed up, I was getting bored." Cronus said pretending to yawn.

"Sure you were, Cronus." Theresa said crossing her arms.

"Theresa!" Neil said in relief as he ran over and hid behind her, "thank goodness you're here, look what he did to my cheek!" Neil said pointing to his cheek, which was now slowly turning into a bruise; Theresa looked at Neil's cheek for a brief second before turning back to Cronus, giving him the evil glare.

"You had better not have hurt any of my other friends like you did to Neil." Theresa said through clenched teeth.

"Trust me, Theresa, your friends should be the last things on your mind right now." Cronus said smiling as he made his Scythes appear, smiling at Theresa he threw a fire ball at her, gasping Theresa pushed Neil out of the way before jumping out of the way herself.

"Ouch! That's going to leave a bruise!" Neil complained holding his side, Theresa sighed in exasperation.

"Neil, go find and free the others while I deal with Cronus!" Theresa ordered as she stood back up, she had no idea what powers she had, after all she had only been a god for a short while, and with Persephone using her powers to figure out a way to turn her back to mortal she had had no time to help Theresa find out what powers she had now that she was a god… it looked as if Theresa was going to have to try trial and error, but since she was a god she couldn't die, which was a bonus… at least for now.

"I know where you're hiding, Theresa, and trust me it won't do you any good to hide." Cronus said laughing, Theresa looked around desperately for anything that she could get to and throw at him, she had to stop him and try and not draw too much attention to the harbour, Theresa smiled as she spotted a crate that looked like it would be enough to distract him, closing her eyes and using her hand she managed to throw the crate right at Cronus' head, causing him to fall off guard, smiling to herself Theresa ran and hid behind a pile of crates.

_Perfect _she thought _my telekinesis is even stronger than it was when I was a human, and now that I can read minds beating Cronus should be easy _Theresa thought holding back a laugh, so she wouldn't reveal where she was hiding, she wanted to keep the element of surprise over Cronus.

"Come out; come out where ever you are, Theresa." Cronus said, and Theresa could hear his footsteps, he was walking slowly probably looking around so that he wouldn't miss her.

_When I find her I will put my plan into action, and she will finally be dead. _Cronus thought before Theresa heard him take something out of his pocket, Theresa withheld a gasp as she thought of what Cronus just said, she would die? How could Theresa die? She was immortal now…

"Ah ha there you are!" Theresa gasped and looked beside her where Cronus was standing holding a gun in his hand, Theresa held her breath as Cronus raised the gun up trapping her against a crate, she had no way to escspe.

"What are you going to do now, Theresa?" Cronus asked grinning, Theresa scowled at him.

"OK don't talk than." Cronus said shrugging, "You have no place to run, you have no place to hide, and now we're going to play another game."

"I don't want to play another game of yours, Cronus." Theresa said through clenched teeth.

"You have no choice." Cronus said laughing, "inside this gun is a dart, full of a special poison, and once it hits skin it becomes lethal, it's very simple, Theresa, you're going to die, however one of your friends has the antidote and in order to get the antidote you must rescue them all one by one, but do it quickly for the poison will move quickly through your body, and if you don't discover which one of your friends have the antidote before time runs out than you will die." Cronus said laughing before pulling the trigger, Theresa screamed as the dart hit her in the heart, falling backwards she felt her head hit the pavement before everything went black.

Persephone smiled they finally found the fountain, smiling she quickened her pace, the sooner they had the water bottled the sooner they could turn Theresa back to mortal, and then her life would be back to normal… well after they defeated Cronus that is… but hopefully that would happen soon, even now Persephone sensed that the heroes were closer than ever to defeating that physco god, and when he was defeated Persephone hoped that Campe would make sure he suffered for all the pain he put the young heroes through.

"Well here's the fountain." Chiron said smiling, bringing Persephone out of her daydream.

"Finally." Hades said smiling as well but he looked tired, Persephone smiled and took his hand.

"Do you have the bottle?" Chiron asked looking at Ariadne, nodding she reached into the bag she was holding and pulled out a stainless steel bottle, before handing it to Chiron, who took it and dipped it into the fountain, after it was full he screwed the lid back on before handing it back to Ariadne.

"So, now all we have to do is find the flower?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, but where could that be?" Chiron asked turning to Persephone, who nodded before closing her eyes, but her vision wasn't of a flower, it was of Theresa lying on the ground, bloody, and bruised she it was obvious that she was hurt, and quite badly, but how was that possible? She was a god and god's couldn't get hurt… abruptly Persephone's vision changed to Cronus shooting a dart right at her with something in it, as soon as the dart hit her body she was thrown backwards causing her to hit her head on a crate resulting in her getting knocked out. Persephone gasped as the vision ended which caused Persephone to stumble backwards, Hades gasped and grabbed her arm.

"Persephone what did you see?" He asked alarmed.

"Theresa's in danger!" Persephone said breathless.

"But she's a god now she can handle herself." Chiron said confused, "she can't even get hurt now."

"Cronus shot a dart at her, and she got knocked out right afterwards, when he threw her against a wall!" Persephone said feeling more and more anxious as each second ticked by, the vision didn't tell her when this was going to happen, she could already be fighting Cronus, and they were standing around talking about a vision… _men _she thought as she stomped her foot down on the ground, a childish move but at least it got everyone's attention.

"Listen! We have to get going, I don't know when the fight between Theresa and Cronus is going to happen, but we can't just stand around waiting for it to happen, we have to save Theresa!" Persephone yelled beginning to run away from the fountain, and away from Chiron, Hades, and Ariadne before she had even finished talking, Persephone loved Theresa like a daughter and she was not going to let her die because they couldn't get to her in time, Persephone promised herself that.

When Theresa opened her eyes she was disoriented, her vision was blurred, and she had a pounding headache, that made remembering what had happened to her almost impossible, sitting up slowly, in case she was going to be dizzy, Theresa looked around, she was at the harbour, gasping Theresa looked down at her heart, which had a sharp pain in it, and found the arrow that Cronus had shot her with, closing her eyes and holding her breath she ripped it out holding in a scream as she discovered that it was in deeper than she had expected.

After she ripped it out she began examining it, the front of it was shaped like a typical dart, the same ones that you would throw at a dart board, that would explain how it had stuck in her chest as well as it did, however in the back it was clear, kind of like a needle, and it was empty whatever had been in the dart was now in her…

"Oh no…" Theresa whispered as she began coughing, hard enough to have phlegm come up, Theresa gagged as she spit it up, and silently cursed when she saw that there was blood in it, the poison was already starting to take affect, Theresa knew that she would have to move fast if she wanted to survive this.

Taking a deep breath Theresa got to her knees, however her knees gave out and she started falling, gasping Theresa held out her hands to catch herself and screamed as an agonizing pain ripped through her wrist and up her arm… the same wrist that she had hurt playing Cronus' game the first time.

"No." Theresa mumbled to herself as she sat down again and looked at her heel, which was starting to get red and was starting to burn.

"No." Theresa said a little louder this time, "this can't be happening, not now." She said as she looked around, the harbour, "I can't be changing into a mortal again… especially if the poison that Cronus shot me with is actually going to kill me…"

Taking a deep breath, Theresa used her good foot to stand up, going slowly so that she wouldn't lose her balance, and holding her breath to stop herself from screaming, Theresa stood up, standing on one foot she looked around, the moon was starting to go down, which meant it wasn't giving off as much light, but she still had enough to look for her friends and who ever had the antidote.

Closing her eyes Theresa tried to focus on one of her friends, however she couldn't hear their thoughts, and she wasn't getting visions… Fighting back tears Theresa opened her eyes, as the realization that she was going to have to save her friends without having her powers, set in. Sighing Theresa prayed that she would manage to find and save her friends from whatever Cronus was putting them through right now, and save herself in the process, before the poison killed her.

Taking a deep breath Theresa began walking as fast as her heel would let her deeper into the harbour.

**End Chapter 14. Please review. And again I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own COTT.

Holy crap I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever.

Chapter 15

Theresa could hardly walk, each step she took it felt as if she was walking on hot coals, her heel was definitely infected… _great _She thought as she closed her eyes, hoping for a vision of where her friends might be, but giving up quickly when nothing came to her, Theresa had no idea what danger her friends might be in, and she wasn't going to waste valuable time that she could be using to find them.

"Jay! Atlanta! Anyone!" Theresa yelled at the top of her lungs, after a few seconds she heard Archie's voice.

"Theresa, help us!" He said begging, Theresa gasped and began walking as fast as she could in the direction of his voice.

When she found Archie and Atlanta Theresa stopped dead in her tracks, Atlanta was unconscious, as well as pale and there was blood all around her, Archie didn't look much better, he was pale and it looked like he could pass out at any moment, although upon seeing Theresa Archie smiled in spite of himself.

"Theresa." He said in relief.

"Keep it down." Theresa whispered as she walked over to them, trying, and failing to hide the pain on her face.

"Are you OK?" Archie asked concerned, taking Theresa off guard for a second, wow he really did care for her.

"I'll be fine." Theresa said kneeling down beside them, looking at the chains that were holding them to the boat; they looked strong, possibly unbreakable.

"Great, how am I supposed to break these?" Theresa asked more so to herself as she looked around.

"I don't know." Archie said also looking around.

Theresa closed her eyes hoping for a vision, however nothing came to her, sighing in exasperation Theresa opened her eyes.

"No visions?" Archie asked sounding disappoitened.

"No, ever since Cronus turned me immortal I haven't gotten a single one." Theresa said briefly looking at Atlanta, who still looked pale and was passed out, with blood covering her whole foot and surrounding her, Archie noticed this as well and quickly went to reassure Theresa.

"She got her foot stuck in a bear trap." Archie said trying to hide his anger.

"Cronus is going to pay for that, and for any of the others that he hurt." Theresa said through clenched teeth.

"How are you going to get us free?"

"I don't know." Theresa admitted. "Wait a second." Theresa said after a brief second.

"What?" Archie asked confused.

"Do you have your whip?" Theresa asked.

Archie smiled as he went into his pocket and pulled it out, "I guess Cronus didn't think to take our weapons.

"Let's just hope he was that stupid for everyone else." Theresa said taking the whip, and standing up, before falling back to her knees as she got dizzy and a horrible pain in her chest.

"Theresa, are you OK?" Archie asked concerned.

Unable to speak Theresa just nodded her head as the world finally stopped spinning, holding her breath she stood up again and although her head was pounding and she couldn't breathe properly she still managed to focus enough to use Archie's whip to cut the chains.

"Great job!" Archie said standing up.

"Thanks." Theresa said smiling slightly, trying to hide the worry she was feeling, it was obvious that what she just went through was the poison starting to work its way much faster through her body.

"Say Cronus didn't slip anything into your or Atlanta's pocket did he?" Theresa asked hopeful.

"Like what?" Archie asked confused.

"Uh I'm not sure." Theresa admitted, "Maybe a bottle or something?"

Archie looked at her confusion evident on his face before searching his pockets.

"Nothing on me." Archie said before kneeling down beside Atlanta and patting her pockets. "Nothing in Atlanta's pockets either." Archie said looking up at her.

"OK thanks." Theresa said before beginning to walk, well limp again.

"Wait where are you going, Theresa?" Archie asked.

"I need to go find the others." Theresa said making sure not to tell him time was of the essence, he didn't want everyone to know right now.

"I'll come." Archie said walking over to her.

"Not necessary." Theresa said, "besides what about Atlanta?"

"You can't do this alone." Archie said in a final tone, Theresa smiled and hugged Archie.

"Archie, once I find Jay or Herry or both of them you know that they're not going to let me do this alone, take Atlanta to Chiron."

Archie looked at Atlanta before looking back at Theresa, "be careful."

"I promise." Theresa said smiling.

Cronus laughed as he watched Theresa continue searching the harbour looking for Jay, Herry, and Odie, the poison had begun taking effect and if everything went according to plan than either she would die, or the one who he had given the poison to would, either would the prophecy wouldn't be coming true, and this time he would rule the world he would make sure of it this time. Of course the way he was going to win wouldn't be nearly as much fun as he had hoped, after all that was why he had turned Theresa immortal in the first place, he was planning on having a big final battle with her, and then turning her back to being mortal and killing her then, but than he discovered just how powerful she had become when she was a god, and he couldn't take the risk of having a fair fight, that wasn't in his nature. Smiling Cronus sat back as Theresa fell on her knees gasping for air.

"I tell you, Agnon, I should have thought of this a long time ago." Cronus said laughing.

Theresa couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, this poison was horrible, how was she supposed to save Jay, Herry and Odie if she couldn't walk more than a few feet?

"Come on Theresa." She whispered to herself, "You can do this."

Standing up carefully, and making sure that the world wasn't spinning, Theresa began walking again, the harbour was huge, and it was taking her far too long to find everyone, she had to speed things up before the poison did any more damage to her, taking a deep breath she began yelling.

"Jay! Odie! Herry!" She yelled at the top of her lungs grateful that there was an echo that would carry her voice further and hopefully one of the others voices' farther as well, after a few seconds Theresa heard a voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"Theresa!" He called.

"Jay." She whispered, "Where are you?!" She called back.

"Look up!" He called again, Theresa looked up gasping, Jay was suspended on a crane over very shallow water.

"Jay, are you alright?" She called up to him.

"Yeah, for now." He called back.

"Hang on, I'm going to get you down!" Theresa said looking around for a lever or something, not surprisingly there wasn't one.

"Great." Theresa said looking back up at Jay and gasping, the rope that was around his wrist was holding on by a thread, Jay apparently noticed this as well, since when their eyes met Theresa could see the fear in them.

"Theresa, in case something happens, there's something you have to know." Jay said the urgency in his voice not hard to miss.

"Jay, shut up nothing's going to happen to you, now give me a second to think." Theresa said trying to think through the headache she was expierencing.

"Theresa please." Jay begged.

Sighing Theresa looked up at him, "I love you, please never forget that." Jay said as the last of the rope broke.

"Jay, no!" Theresa screamed before holding her hand out, hoping that some of the powers from when she was still fully immortal would work, to her surprise Jay started falling slower, Theresa smiled before closing her eyes, she had to hold on, but using her powers like this was seriously draining her, but she had to save Jay, even if she had to die she would make sure that her friends all survived.

As soon as Theresa heard Jay's feet hit the water, she fell to her knees, feeling weaker than ever.

"Theresa?" Jay asked from somewhere beside her, but Theresa couldn't open her eyes to see if he was beside her or not, turns out he was since as soon as Theresa started falling over, Jay caught her.

"Theresa, are you alright?" Jay asked alarmed.

Coughing, Theresa turned her head and spit up what she was sure was probably blood.

"Theresa!" Jay screamed gently slapping her face in an attempt to wake her up, after much force Theresa managed to open her eyes.

"Jay." She whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Am I alrught? Are you alright?" He asked panicked, "you save me and then fall and start spitting up blood, what is going on?!"

Theresa didn't want to tell Jay what Cronus had done, but she had very little choice.

"Cronus shot me with something that was mixed with poison, and now it's turning me mortal and killing me."

"What?" Jay asked shocked, and mad.

"And he gave one of you the antidote, as far as I can tell it's not Archie, or Atlanta, and probably not Neil since he was never kidnapped by Cronus." Theresa said turning her head and coughing again.

"Let me check to see if I have it." Jay said patting his pockets and sighing, "we have to find the others and fast." Jay said standing up before helping Theresa stand.

"Can you walk?" He asked concerned before looking down at her ankle, "I'm going to take that as a no." Jay said picking Theresa up bridal style.

"Jay." Theresa said trying to hide a smile in spite of herself, she had always wanted Jay to carry her this way, "you can't carry me for that long, I am rather heavy."

Jay rolled his eyes, "no you're not besides we'll make better time if we can walk faster, and who knows how long that poison that Cronus gave you will take to kill you, we need to find Herry and Odie as fast as possible."

Theresa closed her eyes as a sharp pain shot through her stomach, Jay noticed this, "are you alright?"

"Yeah." Theresa said but she didn't sound convincing.

"Don't worry Theresa, Cronus will pay for this." Jay said in a final tone.

Theresa tried to force her head to stay up but she was getting weaker by the minute, sighing she rested her head on Jay's shoulder, she couldn't get rid of a nagging worry and she had to ask Jay to find out what he thought.

"Hey, Jay?"

"Yes?"

"Jay, I'm worried about something."

"Theresa I promise you you're not going to die." Jay said kissing the top of her head.

"Jay that's not what I'm worried about." Theresa said rolling her eyes.

"Than what are you worried about?" Jay asked confused.

"We don't know who has the antidote right?" Theresa asked, Jay nodded his head, "what happens if the only way for me to get the antidote is for the one of you who has it is to kill you?"

Jay stopped walking and looked down at Theresa taken a back, "Theresa you know that if it turns out that I have the antidote then I will kill myself to save you."

"Jay I don't want you or any of the others to kill yourselves just for me, I won't let you." Theresa said in a final tone.

"But I won't lose you again." Jay said trying to hide the pain on his face.

Theresa sighed shaking her head, "if I choose not to take it than it's my decision." Theresa said in a final tone.

Jay shook his head, clearly wanting to stop this conversation "we'll deal with it when the time comes." Sighing Theresa prayed that her fear would become unfounded.

Persephone was the first one to run through the doors of her solarium with the others hot on her tale, once they reached Hermes room Persephone barged through the doors without even knocking.

"Ah you're back." Hermes said smiling.

"Hermes we need a portal right away!" Persephone demanded.

"Uh OK, where to?" Hermes asked flying over to his computer screen.

"The harbour." Chiron said.

Hermes nodded before typing on his computer, he was just about to open the portal when Hera's voice came from behind them.

"Chiron, thank goodness you're back!" Hera said relieved.

"Why, what's happened?" Chiron asked concerned.

"Atlanta's been hurt pretty badly, and she's still unconscious." Hera said the concern on her face evident.

"OK, Hera I'm on my way." Chiron said running out of the room, Hera sighed looking at Persephone, Ariadne, and Hades, "good luck." She said before they all stepped through the portal.

End chapter 15.

I promise I will update this story next week.

Please review.

Thanks for being so patient, you are all the best!


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own COTT.

Chapter 16

As soon as Persephone, Adriane, and Hades stepped through the portal they were greeted by a frantic Neil.

"Oh there you guys are!" He said out of breath.

"Neil, where are the others?" Persephone asked looking around.

"Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry, and Jay were scattered all around the harbour, and Cronus shot Theresa with a poison, and now one of them has the antidote." Neil said before slouching over still trying to catch his breath.

"We need to find Theresa and fast!" Adriane said running into the harbour, Persephone and Hades looked at each other before looking at Neil.

"Neil, come on." They both demanded at the same time, before following Adriane.

"More running?" Neil said exasperated before following them.

Theresa and Jay were both starting to get tired, Theresa from the poison and Jay from carrying her, although he'd never admit it, Theresa noticed this and sighed.

"Hey Jay, I've got a plan." She said smiling.

"And what's that?" Jay asked looking down at her.

Theresa smiled again, "Herry!" She screamed, "Odie!"

"Theresa!" Came Herry's voice a few seconds later.

"It sounds like he's close." Jay said walking again, "Herry, where are you buddy?!" Jay called.

"I'm over here!" Herry called again.

Jay continued walking until he turned a corner and found him.

"Herry." Theresa and Jay both said relieved, Jay put Theresa down walking over to him.

"This rope's unbreakable, even I can't break it." Herry said slightly embarrassed.

Jay looked at Theresa, before looking back at Herry, "don't worry, herry we'll think of something."

"I still have Archie's whip, do you have your sword?" Theresa asked after a moment.

Jay nodded before going into his pocket and pulling his sword out.

"What did you have in mind, Theresa?" Jay asked.

"If you use your sword, and I use Archie's whip, and Herry uses his strength, maybe we can get the rope to break."

"If we use them all at the same time than it's possible." Jay said.

"Let's do it." Herry said, "it would be nice to be able to move again."

Jay and Theresa looked at each other before raising their weapons, and Herry began pulling the rope.

"Ready?" Jay asked both Herry and Theresa.

"Ready." Herry and Theresa said.

As Jay and Theresa lowered their weapons onto the rope Herry pulled harder and to everyone's surprise the rope broke, smiling Herry jumped up, cracking his back.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem, Herry, but we need to get going." Jay said walking back over to Theresa, who was beginning to feel dizzy again, Jay grabbed her before she could fall.

"What's going on?" Herry asked confused.

"Theresa's been poisoned." Jay said picking her back up bridal style.

"Been poisoned by what?" Herry asked the anger evident in his face.

"Not sure." Jay admitted.

"But it's turning me mortal and killing me." Theresa said before beginning to cough up blood again.

"You don't have anything in your pockets that weren't there before you were kidnapped do you, Herry?" Jay asked sounding hopeful.

Herry sighed as he checked his pockets, "no."

"So what Odie has the antidote?" Theresa asked.

"It's beginning to look that way." Jay said sighing, if Odie did have the antidote than would Cronus have put him in an even harder trap to make sure that it would be hard to save him and Theresa?

"Come on guys we should get going." Jay said beginning to walk again.

As Jay, Herry and Theresa continued searching for Odie, Jay couldn't help but notice that Theresa was shivering and when he looked down at her she was sweating, and was unconscious, trying to hold his anger in Jay looked at Herry.

"I think we're running out of time." Jay said anxiously.

"Come on let's hurry up and find Odie." Herry said picking up his pace, Jay tried to keep pace with him but it was hard since he was carrying Theresa, not that she was heavy, Jay just wasn't as strong as Herry, and his arms were sore from being tied above his head for so long.

"Jay, do you want me to take her?" Herry asked after a second.

Jay sighed, as much as he wanted to keep holding Theresa; he knew that it would be faster if he just let Herry take her.

"Sure thanks Herry." He said handing Theresa over, she moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey." Jay whispered to her, "Herry's going to carry you for a bit." Jay said kissing her cheek.

Theresa nodded before turning her head and coughing up blood again.

"Come on Herry." Jay said beginning to walk again.

"Jay!" Came a voice from behind them, causing Herry and Jay to turn around and smile.

"Persephone, Hades, Adriane." Jay said relieved, at least now they wouldn't be alone, as Persephone and the others ran up to them they couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Theresa.

"Is she…" Persephone trailed off, unable to say the word death.

"No." Jay said, "but she will be if we don't find who has the antidote and fast."

Sighing Theresa opened her eyes, disoriented, "what's going on?"

Jay quickly ran back to her side taking her hand, "just rest for now, sweetie, everything's fine."

Theresa nodded and closed her eyes again, Jay sighed he would give anything to be taking her place in this and to have her be healthy and not going through what she was.

"Come on let's go find Odie right now!" Jay said not wanting to waste any more time.

"Persephone, do you know where he is?" Herry asked looking at her.

Persephone closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them, "follow me." She instructed before walking past everyone.

When they found Odie, they all stopped dead in their tracks, Odie was laying on the ground hardly breathing with blood all over his shirt.

"Odie…" Jay said running over to him.

"Is he alright?" Theresa asked, apparently she had woken up some time when Jay wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know, it looks like he's got burns, and he's hardly breathing." Jay said before taking Odie's hand and checking his pulse, "and he barely has a pulse."

"We have to get him to Chiron." Persephone said, the worry on her face was evident.

"OK, Jay if you want to take Theresa I can break the ropes." Herry said, Jay nodded before walking back over to Herry and taking Theresa out of his arms, and supporting her around the waist, but immediately regretting it since Theresa began falling, and she would have hit the ground if Hades hadn't grabbed her arm and this time picked her up bridal style.

"Oh dear." He whispered, "we need to get her back as soon as possible…" he said trailing off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence, Theresa looked extremely sick, and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Jay…" Theresa whispered, Jay immediately ran over to her.

"Theresa, just relax, Herry's going to get Odie free, and then we're going to get back to the school, and find you the cure." Jay said before kissing her cheek, Theresa smiled at him before coughing and spitting up more blood than before, sighing Jay moved some hair out of her face before kissing her cheek again, Theresa smiled before closing her eyes sighing Jay looked at Persephone, who had the same look on her face that Jay was sure was on his face Cronus was going to pay for what he did to everyone.

"OK, Jay." Herry said walking back over to the others holding Odie.

"Great job Herry." Jay said before taking out his PMR and calling Hermes.

"Hey, Hermes can we get a portal right away?" Jay asked.

"No problem." Hermes replied before typing on his computer, as a portal appeared.

"Come on guys let's go." Jay said before jumping through.

Cronus smiled in spite of himself, so his plan hadn't gone one hundred percent according to plan, he wasn't intending on Theresa to still have some of her powers from when she was a god, the poison was supposed to take those away, but that was OK… and of course he hadn't intended on Theresa finding Jay before the ropes that were holding him up had broken, but again that didn't matter, for tonight he was going to win.

"Agnon." He called, and waited impatiently for the giant to run into the room, when he did Cronus turned around to face him. "Agnon, tonight one, or possibly more of the heroes are going to die, and once that happens the prophecy will be broken, and finally I will rule the world." Cronus said laughing, he was finally going to rule the world, and the best part was there was nothing that the heroes could do, they were going to lose, and to think they had wasted two years of their life trying to beat him, and now they were going to lose, smiling and snapping his fingers he turned to Agnon.

"Come, Agnon we must prepare, I'll be taking over the world at sunset and when that happens I must make sure that I look my best." Cronus said before walking out of the room still laughing.

Chiron sighed in relief as he checked Atlanta's pulse, it was stronger now, and although she wasn't awake yet, her colour had returned.

"Is she alright?" Archie asked still rubbing his arm, causing Chiron to smile, he loved Atlanta so much that he was even willing to give blood to her, even though he hated needled.

"She'll be fine." Chiron said putting a hand on his shoulder, "courtesy of you." Archie blushed as Chiron walked away, smiling Archie walked over to Atlanta and took her hand, although he was happy that Atlanta was going to be OK, he still wished that blood would save Theresa, but Cronus had made sure that it wouldn't be that simple… Archie was brought out of his thoughts by a loud bang, looking behind him he found Jay leaning against the door looking defeated, and tired.

"What happened?" Archie asked concerned, "is Theresa…"

"No." Jay cut him off, "she's alive, but you, Atlanta, Neil, Herry and myself have been tested to see if any of us could have the antidote, and none of us do."

"What about Odie?" Archie asked.

Jay shook his head, "Chiron just finished stitching him up, and he refuses to let him go anywhere near an X ray machine for the time being, but if Odie does have the antidote and we can't find out for a few days then…"

Jay trailed off as tears began falling from his eyes, "Archie I can't lose her again, I love her."

Archie nodded his head before looking at Atlanta, sighing he got up and walked over to Jay putting a hand on his shoulder, Jay rested his head against the door.

"How's Atlanta?" He asked after a second.

"Better." Archie said looking back at her for a second.

Jay nodded before shaking his head, "there has to be a way to find out if Odie has the antidote."

Archie looked down at his feet, and sighed, today had been a tough day, actually it had been a tough two weeks, if it hadn't been for all the gods but especially Persephone… Archie gasped as he remembered that Persephone was physic, she might be able to read Odie's mind or something.

"Jay, what about Persephone?" Archie asked, smiling, Jay rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"How could I have forgotten about her?!" Jay asked more so to himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jay, it's not like anyone else thought to ask her." Archie said grinning, clearly loving the fact that he had come up with this plan, Jay rolled his eyes before running out of the door, Archie decided to stay in the room in case Atlanta woke up.

Jay could hardly breathe as he ran into the make shift hospital that Hera, and Zeus had made for Theresa and Odie, Atlanta had been in there before Archie had given her some of his blood, as soon as he ran through the door everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Jay, what is it?" Hera asked alarmed.

"Is Atlanta OK?" Hermes asked.

"Atlanta's fine, well at least she looks better." Jay said.

"Than what is it?" Hades asked.

"Archie gave me an idea." Jay said smiling.

"What kind of idea?" Adriane asked confusion evident on her face.

"Persephone." Jay said turning to face her, who was sitting at Theresa's bedside, with her head down, however upon hearing her name she looked at Jay.

"Persephone, can you use your physic ability to see if Odie has the antidote?" Jay asked hopeful, Persephone looked at the ground considering this for a second, before looking at Odie, who was still unconscious, luckily his heart beat was a lot stronger than before.

"I can try, but since he's not awake I don't know if it'll work." Persephone said before walking over to Odie, and placing a hand on his forehead, before closing her eyes, for a brief moment no one said anything, and Jay could tell that everyone was hoping that if Odie did have the antidote then it would be easy to get out.

Jay was brought out of his day dream when Persephone gasped and fell backwards against a wall, holding her mouth as she began crying.

"Persephone?" Hades asked running over to her.

"Persephone, what did you see?" Hera asked alarmed.

Persephone shook her head unable to speak.

"Persephone please." Jay begged after a few minutes of awkward silence, sighing Persephone looked at the ground.

"Odie does have the antidote." She began before trailing off, and Jay knew it wasn't good.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Jay asked.

Persephone nodded her head, before looking at Odie, "Odie has the antidote but it's buried under his stitches, when Cronus burned him he put the antidote in a little bottle deep inside the wound."

"But I didn't see it when I was stitching him up." Chiron said looking shocked.

"You wouldn't have." Persephone said looking at him before looking at the ground again, "Cronus must have wanted to make sure that no matter what the prophecy was going to end, either with Theresa dying, or with Odie dying…"

Persephone trailed off, and for a second no one said anything everyone just stared at each other in shock, Cronus was going to win…

"No." Jay whispered.

"Odie's not going to be dying for me." Theresa said causing everyone to turn and face her, Jay quickly ran over to her side taking her hand.

"I'll die before I let Odie die." Theresa said in a final tone, Jay fought back tears as he touched her face, how could he let Theresa die? He loved her, but then again how he let Odie die… he didn't want to lose either of them, he loved Theresa, and Odie was one of his best friends, sighing Jay rested his head on Theresa's stomach, Cronus would not win this easily.

"Jay." Theresa said after a second.

"Hmmm?" Jay asked looking at her.

"Could you please pass me that bucket?" Theresa asked, Jay quickly handed it to her as Theresa puked violently into it, once she was finished she laid her head back down trying to catch her breath, Jay began rubbing her face gently, he was afraid if he went any harder he's hurt her, finally she caught her breath and looked at Jay forcing a small smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Jay said smiling back at her.

Theresa was getting weaker by the minute, even staring into Jay's eyes was draining her, and Jay knew that it wouldn't be long until she was asleep, again, the poison was working fast, sighing Jay stood up and turned to face the others.

"OK we need to have an emergency meeting now." Jay said, before taking out his PMR, and calling Herry, Archie, and Neil.

"Guys we have a huge problem." Jay said fighting back tears.

"What's going on?" Herry asked confused.

"Just come back to the school, I'll explain everything then." Jay said before hanging up his PMR.

Once everyone was gathered in the room, Jay filled them in on what was happening, and watched as their confusion turned into sadness, they had all already put two and two together someone was going to die…

"No." Archie whispered.

"For the record." Theresa said, "it's going to be me, I am not going to let Odie die." She said in as firm a voice that she could manage, luckily it worked and told everyone she was not going to change her mind.

"Um do I get a say in this?" Odie asked a few seconds later, causing everyone to look at him.

"Odie, you're awake!" Herry said relieved.

"Yes Herry I woke up just as Jay began explaining what was going on, now do I get a say in this?" Odie asked again.

"Absolutely not." Theresa said.

"Theresa you have far more to live for than I do."

"Odie, you are not killing yourself for me, and don't say you have nothing to live for, you have tons to live for." Theresa said gasping for air after each word.

"OK guys please stop fighting." Hera said interfering before Odie could say whatever he was going to say next, Jay sighed in defeat Cronus had planned this plan far too well, kidnapping Theresa's father, forcing her to play the game, turning her into a god, just to change her mortal again and kill her, he knew that she would never let her father die and do anything to save him… and now she was going to die… or Odie was going to, but either way Cronus was going to win…

End chapter 16, please review and tell me what you thought.

This story is nearing the end quite quick, probably only 2 or maybe 3 chapters left.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

Jay sighed as he held Theresa's hand, Chiron had put an oxygen mask on her after she had passed out due to lack of oxygen, not that it was doing much good, she was still unconscious, and her heart beat was far too slow, and she was so pale, and even with her eyes closed Jay could still see the dark circles under her eyes, she looked so sick, the poison was finishing her off.

"Jay?" Came a voice from behind him, turning around Jay forced a smile as Hera walked over to him and sat beside him, for a few moments neither of them talked, finally Hera put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay, you can't blame her for not wanting Odie to kill himself just for her to live, what would you do if you were in her situation?"

Jay sighed fighting back tears, what Hera didn't know was that Jay had been wishing since this whole thing began that he was in this situation, that he was the one who was laying there dying what was no doubt a slow and very painful death, and yes if he was in Theresa's position and one of the others had the antidote he would definitely not let one of the others die for him.

"I'd do the same thing." Jay admitted, "But really come on Hera I'm not, and now she's going to die." Jay said unable to fight back tears, "the prophecy is over, we lost." Jay said hiding his face in his hands.

Hera sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, "not necessarily."

"What?" Jay asked looking up at her confused.

"Hermes called Campe." Hera said smiling.

"And what good is that going to do?"

"Persephone has seen that Cronus is going to begin mayhem all over the world tonight at sunset, tidal waves, tsunami's, earth quakes, major storms you name it."

"OK, and what does Campe have to do with this?" Jay asked interrupting Hera.

"Cronus doesn't know that we're on to him, and Persephone knows where he's going to be, all we have to do is get there before he does, and then open a portal and Campe will be ready for him." Hera said smiling.

Sighing Jay looked back at Theresa, OK so even if the plan worked Jay would still be losing Theresa, the love of his life…

"That's great, Hera." Jay said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Jay no one's expecting you to be that excited about this, but you are expected to go with the others to end this." Hera said in a stern voice, "don't forget you are the leader, and even if there will only be six of you this has to work, or else the world is doomed."

Jay nodded as Hera stood up and walked out of the room, Jay waited until the door shut before taking Theresa's hand again.

"Theresa." He whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you and I always will." Sighing Jay stood up and kissed her forehead, letting his tears fall freely now.

Atlanta couldn't believe any of what Archie just told her, Theresa couldn't be dying not again, she had to live she was her best friend…

"Archie, stop lying." Atlanta said before punching him weakly in the arm, she was still pretty weak from losing so much blood, "Theresa can't be dying."

Archie sighed and took her hand, kneeling down beside her, "Atlanta, Cronus poisoned Theresa, she's dying."

"But she's a god, and they can't die!" Atlanta said fighting back tears.

"The poison is turning her mortal again."

"No." Atlanta said beginning to cry, Archie quickly pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's OK." Archie said in a feeble attempt to comfort her.

"You know, Atlanta there is still hope to save her." Odie said walking slowly over to where Archie and Atlanta were sitting.

"What are you talking about, Odie?" Atlanta asked taking her head off of Archie's shoulder, much to his dismay.

"I have the antidote, to cure Theresa."

"Then why haven't you given it to her yet?" Atlanta asked, a hint of anger in her voice, however it quickly disappeared when she looked at the rest of the teams' faces, which held a mixture between anger and sadness.

"What?" Atlanta asked.

"Atlanta, in order for Odie to give Theresa the antidote he has to die." Archie said whispering.

"What?!" Atlanta yelled shocked, sitting up straight, causing Archie to push her back gently if they were going to be fighting Cronus she needed to have some of her strength.

"But Theresa said no, Odie." Neil said a few seconds later.

"I don't care, she's not going to die." Odie said taking everyone off guard on how noble he sounded, he actually sounded like a true hero.

"You know Theresa's not going to let you kill yourself just so she can live." Herry said pointing out the obvious.

Odie shook his head looking down at his stomach, "that's the beauty of it, Herry, there's nothing no one can do about it."

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Odie, as the realization set in that one of their good friends was going to be dead by the time the day was out…

Jay looked at his watch and silently cursed, it was only a couple of hours until sunset, sighing Jay looked back at Theresa, he didn't want to leave her… what would happen if she wasn't alive when they got back… shaking his head he pushed that thought out of his head, he had to stay somewhat focused to defeat Cronus, the fate of the world depended on it.

"Jay?" Herry said from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Jay asked trying to keep his voice from shaking, as he fought back tears.

"Hera says we have to leave soon."

Jay nodded sighing before standing up and kissing Theresa's forehead, "OK." Jay said before slowly starting to walk to the door, before the sound of beeping made him stop dead in his tracks, turning around he looked at Theresa who was still lying there lifeless, however her heart rate was speeding up.

"Uh that's not a good sign." Herry said a few seconds later.

Jay gasped as Theresa's heart stopped completely, "no!" he screamed before running over to her and pushing on her chest, keeping the oxygen mask on so that she would get more air than he could supply giving her CPR.

"Herry!" Jay yelled while continuing to push on her chest, "go and get Chiron!" Jay didn't check to see if Herry had actually listened to him, he figured he had since he didn't hear his breathing anymore, all that Jay cared about right now was trying to get Theresa's heart beating again, and at the moment it wasn't working.

"Theresa!" Jay screamed, "Theresa! Don't leave me, please not again! I need you!" Jay begged as tears began falling from his eyes, "please Theresa wake up, live!" Jay said as he continued pushing on her chest.

Odie wasn't sure if he was ready for death, he did have a lot to live for, he still wanted to go to university, get married, well if he ever got a girlfriend that is, have a family, and although he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, but he was about ninety five percent sure he wanted to do something with computers, he figured that he would have more time to do everything he ever wanted to, but he wouldn't let Theresa die, there was no way, she was one of his best friends, and she had already suffered enough playing Cronus' game, she had to continue living, he would make sure of it.

"Herry." Odie said shocked, as Herry came running around a corner almost running right into him.

"Odie, is Chiron still in his room?" Herry asked as he stopped running.

"Yeah, why?" Odie asked, although the frantic look on Herry's face told him that something was desperately wrong.

"Theresa's heart stopped beating." Herry said as he began running again.

"No." Odie said before running into the room where Jay and Theresa were, with great difficulty since the stitches were making it hard for him to breathe, finally he ran into the room, causing Jay to stop giving Theresa CPR for a second.

"Odie, what are you doing here?!" Jay asked sounding harsher than he intended to.

"I'm here to save Theresa." Odie said before taking a knife out of his pocket, Jay stopped pushing on Theresa's chest for a second shocked, before starting again.

"Odie get out of here!" Jay commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere." Odie said a final tone in his voice.

"You're not going to kill yourself just so I can be happy." Jay said as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

"This isn't your decision, Jay." Odie said ripping open his shirt.

"Odie, don't do this!" Jay begged, "You're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you!"

"Jay, I haven't done anything to help the team thus far, and now I finally can, by saving Theresa you can save the world, Jay this has to be done." Odie said moving the knife closer to his stomach.

"Odie, you have done plenty to help the team!" Jay insisted.

"I'm sorry, Jay, but for once I'm going to do something that's going to really help the team." Odie said as his eyes began filling with tears.

"Odie, no!" Jay screamed as Odie took the knife and stabbing it into his stitches.

"Odie!" Jay yelled, watching as he fell backwards onto the ground, and began gasping for breath as blood came rushing out from the wound, just as the others, including Chiron ran through the door.

"Odie!" Atlanta gasped holding her hand over her mouth.

"No!" Herry said shock written all over his face.

Chiron quickly ran over to him looking at the wound.

"Neil, take over!" Jay said waiting until Neil took his place before running over to Odie kneeling down beside him.

"Odie!" Jay said tears falling from his eyes.

"C...a…n w..e ple…ase g...e…t thi…s ou..t? Odie said pointing to the knife and gasping between each breath.

Chiron looked down at the sword before looking at Odie.

"Odie…" He said his voice barely above a whisper, "you do realize that as soon as we take the sword out… you're going to die…"

"B…ut i-it hur…ts." Odie said fighting to breathe.

"Odie, how could you do this?" Herry said tears falling from his eyes as well.

"I…'m s…orr…y," Odie said reaching to grab the knife before screaming and pulling it out.

"Odie?" Jay asked slapping his face.

"Is he…" Neil whispered unable to finish his sentence.

Chiron sighed before picking up Odie's hand he felt his wrist, a few seconds he nodded his head sadly.

"What do we do now?" Archie asked tears falling down his face.

"If Odie has the antidote than should we save Theresa?" Atlanta asked looking at Jay.

"We can't let Odie die in vain, Jay said looking up at the heart monitor, "Neil got Theresa's heart beating again, as long as it's beating it should work right, Chiron?"

"I don't know." Chiron admitted as he bent down beside Odie, (A/N this part might be a little graphic) hesitating before peeling back a stitch and pulling a small bottle out before walking over to Theresa, "she could be too weak and the antidote might not do anything."

"We have to try; we can't lose two of our best friends." Atlanta said crying harder; Archie pulled her into a hug.

"OK, let's do this." Chiron said taking the oxygen mask off of Theresa and tipping her head backwards, so that she wouldn't choke on the liquid, after the bottle was empty he put the oxygen mask back on her and rested her head back on the pillow.

"How long before we know if it's going to work or not?" Jay asked after a few moments of nothing happening.

"I don't know." Chiron admitted before turning around looking down at Odie, sighing he walked over to him picking him up and placing him on the bed opposite Theresa.

"Rest well young hero." He whispered before walking out of the room, to tell Hera and the other gods the grim news.

Well that's the end of Chapter 17, sorry for killing Odie off that was a hard decision and it made me quite sad to but I had to… you'll find out why later.

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

**I don't own COTT. **

**I am SO sorry that this took me so long to update, but I've just been so busy lately… anyways on with the story.**

Theresa wished that she could make out what the voices around her were saying, but no matter how hard she tried to make it out she couldn't, all she could hear was the annoying beeping sound that she knew was her heart, how many times had it been now that she was lying in a bed practically dead, listening to her heart, and praying that she would live? Of course this time it was different, this time Theresa was hoping that she would die, so that Odie would live, Theresa didn't really want to die, she still had so much she wanted to do in her life, get married, have kids… but Odie was destined to do far better things in his life, and although she knew that Odie would probably try and kill himself, Jay or one of the others, would respect her enough to listen to her… or at least she hoped so.

Taking in another breath, Theresa found that she was having an extremely hard time breathing, all of a sudden, and her heart beat began to slow drastically, trying to breathe again Theresa felt her head being tilted back, and a warm liquid being poured into her mouth, cutting off her breathing even more so than before.

"_No" _Theresa thought to herself, _"I'm going to die…" _Theresa realized as her heart rate began to slow even more than it had before, _"Jay…" _She thought to herself, even though she knew it was pointless, _"I love you… I'm sorry."_

Jay let the tears fall freely now, there was no point in even trying to hide them anymore, Odie was dead, there was no sign that the antidote was working on Theresa, if Cronus had lied Jay was going to go after Cronus, and while gods couldn't die, Jay was going to make sure that Cronus suffered, for the way he had made Theresa, Odie, and Atlanta, Archie, Herry, Neil, and himself suffer, Cronus was going to pay one way or another, that was a promise to himself that Jay fully intended to keep.

"Jay?"

Jay was taken out of his day dream when Hera's voice came through the door, turning to face her Jay was taken off guard, Hera looked pale, and it looked as if she had aged in just a few hours.

"Hera, are you alright?" Atlanta asked looking at her from the chair she was sitting in beside Theresa, sighing Hera looked at Odie and then at Theresa before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry everyone, I know you probably won't want to do this at the moment, but it's almost sunset, and you all have to get going, Hermes has a portal open."

"But Hera, there's only five of us at the moment…" Herry said his voice barely above a whisper.

"And the Oracle said that the seven of us would defeat Cronus…" Archie said, his voice breaking at the end.

"I know." Hera said looking at Theresa and Odie once more before looking at the rest of the heroes, "but you all at least have to try, remember you still have a duty to save the world."

Sighing Jay looked at each of his friends, each one of them had the same look on their faces, sadness, anger, and determination, it looked as if they were all feeling the same way that he was, Cronus was going to be stopped tonight.

"Alright, everyone." Jay said standing up, "I know that we've been through a lot in the past little while, with Theresa playing Cronus' game, and now losing Odie." As Jay said Odie's name he felt his throat tense up, and tears fighting to escape his eyes, but he couldn't let his friends see their leader break down, taking a deep breath to steady himself before beginning his speech again, "but we can't let Odie die in vain, we have to stop Cronus, for Odie and Theresa, and for all of us, not to mention the world."

As Jay finished his speech he looked around at the blank faces of all his friends, "so uh who's with me?" Jay asked hopeful.

"I am." Herry said walking over to Jay and putting his hand on Jay's, smiling Jay looked at the rest of his friends.

"I am too." Atlanta said walking over to Jay and Herry placing her hand on theirs, sighing Archie stood up from where he was sitting and walked over standing beside Atlanta, who smiled at him.

"I'm not going to forgive myself if anything happens to you." Archie whispered in her ear, causing Atlanta to blush.

"Neil, what about you?" Jay asked looking at the last hero standing, Neil sighed and looked at the ground, before walking over to the others and placing his hand on the pile, "I'm in."

"Great." Jay said smiling, "we're a team now and forever!" Jay said feeling a slight pain in his chest as he remembered that there were two heroes that weren't a part of this group at the moment, one who would never be a part again, and one who's chances were fifty-fifty that she would live, or she would die, pushing the thought out of his mind, Jay turned to face Hera.

"Does Hermes have the portal open?"

"Yes." Hera said.

"OK guys let's go now, Hera can you please stay just in case Theresa wakes up before we're back?"

Nodding her head, Hera went to sit in the chair closest to Theresa's bed, as the heroes all ran out of the room.

Atlanta had a feeling in her stomach that she couldn't shake, she wanted to tell Archie her true feelings, just in case something happened that they couldn't stop Cronus tonight, and they all ended up dying, she had to do it even though it would be risky, after all she wasn't even sure if Archie did feel the same way about her, what he had said to her just now, and the way he had helped her at the harbour gave her a pretty good idea that he did, but at the same time was he just being friendly? Fighting back the fear that she was feeling, Atlanta knew that she had to take the risk, as they all ran into Hermes' room Atlanta pulled Archie's arm, causing him to turn around.

"Atlanta, what's wrong?" Archie asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you stop me?" Archie asked confused.

"I want to tell you something…" Atlanta said unable to meet Archie's gaze.

"Now?" Archie asked clearly surprised, "listen Atlanta we need to go and stop Cronus, whatever you need to tell me can wait."

Archie said before running through the door to Hermes' room, as Archie disappeared from sight, Atlanta couldn't help but feel a little hurt, yes stopping Cronus was important, but didn't Archie understand that if they were to die than they would never be together, and this could be their last chance to finally tell each other their true feelings?

"Atlanta, come on!" Jay called through the closed door, sighing Atlanta ran through the door, where Hermes had already opened the portal, standing beside it was Hermes as well as Hera, both their faces held worried and sad looks.

"Good luck, young heroes." Hera said looking at them all simultaneously.

"Thanks Hera." Jay said taking out his sword, before looking at the portal, "let's go!" He said before jumping through the portal, with the others close on his heels.

Cronus smiled as he looked at the sun setting, it was almost time, in about five minutes he would finally rule the world, and his planned had worked perfectly, if Theresa wasn't dead yet, than Odie would be and that meant that there would only be six heroes, and the prophecy said that seven heroes would defeat him… so that meant one thing and one thing only Cronus was finally unbeatable, and when he did take over the world he would make sure that he didn't kill the heroes, no that would be too easy, he would keep them alive, but make sure that they were weak enough that they wouldn't give him any more trouble, and keep them as his slaves, and he would make sure that they stayed alive for as long as possible.

Laughing as he looked at his watch, he couldn't help but feel a little excited, in just five short minutes the sun would be down, and the world would be his.

Theresa couldn't believe it her heart rate was beginning to even out, it was even starting to get stronger, and the darkness that had surrounded her was beginning to go, she still couldn't see anything but she didn't feel like she was one hundred percent in the dark anymore, and from beside her she could hear someone breathing lightly, too light to be human, so she figured it must have been a god, she was even beginning to feel some of her strength coming back.

"How's she doing?" Came Hera's voice a few moments later.

"She's getting stronger, listen to her heart." Came Chiron's voice, _he must have been the god that she had been hearing _Theresa though to herself.

"That's good." Hera said, although Theresa heard some sadness in her voice.

"What are we going to tell his parents?" Chiron asked.

"I don't know." Hera said clearly fighting back tears, "I think the hardest thing is going to be not telling his parents that he died saving one of his friends' lives, since we can't very well tell them that one of his friends was poisoned and he had the antidote."

"His parents will never know how noble he was." Chiron said sighing.

_What? _Theresa thought to herself, Odie's dead? _No! _Theresa thought to herself wishing that she could cry, she had been so sure that Jay would have made sure that he lived, and now Odie was dead, and it was all her fault, now Theresa wished that she would die more than ever, death would at least be an escape and she wouldn`t have to live with the guilt that one of her best friends was dead because of her.

"Chiron her heart beat just accelerated… you don't think she heard us do you?" Hera asked concern evident in her voice.

"If she did, we'll know very soon, even now her eye lids are beginning to flutter, she should be awake soon." Chiron said as Theresa felt him take her hand, that's when Theresa realized that she was seeing a bright light, and her eyes were reacting to it, she could feel them fluttering to it, and it hurt her eyes had been closed for God knew how long and they had adjusted to darkness, moaning Theresa found herself able to move her head slightly trying to get away from it.

"She just moved!" Hera said as Theresa felt someone, probably Hera touching her head, and moving the hair out of her face.

"Theresa, can you hear me? Chiron asked.

Moaning again, Theresa tried to get her eyes to open but just couldn't do it.

"Theresa, honey, if you can hear me open your eyes." Hera whispered to her.

Finally forcing her eyes to open, Theresa blinked a few times, as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Theresa!" Hera said wiping away a tear, hugging her.

"How are you feeling?" Chiron asked taking the oxygen mask off of her.

Unable to speak Theresa simply mumbled, "Odie…" before falling back onto the pillow as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

Jay couldn't wait to finally wrap all this up, to finally put Cronus back in Tarturas where he belonged; soon it would all be over.

"Hello, young heroes." Campe greeted each and every one of them.

"Hi, Campe." Jay said looking around, "where's Cronus?"

"This way." Campe said leading the heroes up a hill, before hiding behind a tree, a few feet from where Cronus was standing staring at the sunset, that's when Jay noticed that there was no sunset it had already gone down.

"No!" Jay said just as Cronus raised his hands and was about to clap them, gasping Archie took out his Hephaestus whip and hit him in the arm pulling them down.

"What the?" Cronus asked before turning around and seeing the heroes, "ah Jay a little late don't you think?"

"No, in fact I think we're right on time." Jay said annoyed, he was growing tired of Cronus' jokes.

"You keep telling yourself that." Cronus said as he clapped his hands before anyone could stop him.

"No!" Jay yelled.

"Sorry Jay, but there's only five of you, and you need seven to defeat me, you can't stop me." Cronus said smirking.

"I don't care if it's only me, Cronus, I will stop you!" Jay said before running at Cronus, hitting him in the leg sending him backwards.

"Oh you're so going to regret that!" Cronus said jumping up and running towards Jay, with his scythes up, Jay hit one of the scythes making a sound like thunder.

Theresa let the tears fall freely, she was alive, she would be continuing on with her life, Odie wouldn't, and she felt responsible for that, even though a voice inside her mind told her that it wasn't her fault, she did nothing wrong, it was all because of Cronus, as Theresa thought of Cronus she felt the anger boiling up inside of her, Theresa couldn't even go and help her friends stop him since now that she was mortal again, the burn she had gotten on her heel was starting to get infected so Chiron had bandaged it up, and she was to stay off it for God knew how long, and her wrist wasn't broken but sprained pretty badly, and of course that was now in a cast, sighing Theresa looked around the room she had been placed in, it looked like a hospital, well at least the curtain that was closed around her and the lone window over-looking the school yard gave her that feeling, however the missing of any medical equipment, Chiron had unhooked her, and taken out the heart monitor shortly after she had woken up, once it was clear her heart was stronger than ever, but of course that still made no sense, if Cronus had the chance to kill both her and Odie why had he given Odie the antidote? And why did Cronus want Theresa to live? Something wasn't adding up.

"Theresa?" Came Hera's voice from the doorway, bringing Theresa out of her day dream.

"Hi Hera." Theresa said glancing at her briefly before turning to look out the window, sighing Hera walked into the room and sat on the edge of Theresa's bed.

"Are you alright?" Hera asked, though Theresa was sure the look on her face told her the answer was no, Hera placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Theresa, you can't beat yourself up over this."

"But it's my fault." Theresa whispered.

"No it's not." Hera said pulling Theresa into a hug as she started crying again.

"How could Jay let Odie kill himself just so he wouldn't lose me?" Theresa asked.

"Jay tried to stop Odie." Came Chiron's voice from the doorway, causing both Hera and Theresa to turn towards him surprised, neither had heard him walk in.

"What?" Theresa asked wiping away a few tears.

"Theresa your heart stopped beating, and Jay was doing CPR on you, when that happened Odie stabbed himself in the stomach, despite Jay telling him not to."

As Theresa realized that Jay had tried to stop Odie, that he wasn't being selfish at all, like she had thought, that he was willing to ruin his happiness to keep Odie alive, she couldn't help but let out a small smile Jay was the right one to be chosen as leader, however despite the fact that Jay had tried to stop Odie he was still dead, sighing Theresa leaned back in the bed, as she felt her strength leaving her again, Chiron had told he that even though she was going to live she had a long road to be fully recovered especially if her heel got infected.

"Cronus has started the disasters!" Came Persephone's frantic voice from the doorway a few moments later.

"What?" Hera asked alarmed, "where's Jay and the others?"

"They're there, but Cronus clapped his hands and now the world's in chaos!" Persephone said frantic.

"But how could he have begun it by just clapping his hands?" Chiron asked confused.

"That's the part of my vision I didn't get, and I don't know how to stop it, New York is almost completely underwater."

"We need to think of a plan, the others will be busy trying to stop Cronus, and without Odie…" Hera said trailing off.

"It will be even harder for them to think of a plan to stop the disasters from happening." Chiron said sighing, "there has to be a way."

Theresa didn't want to hear anymore, even if she couldn't fight with her friends maybe she could still help them, she wasn't sure if her visions would work, but she had to try, closing her eyes and clearing her mind she prayed that something, anything would come to her, but all she was getting was blackness, and no visions, _focus Theresa, _Theresa thought to herself hoping that it might help her, _come on clear your mind, you can do this, _Theresa thought to herself just as a vision of Cronus about to what looked like clap his hands came to her, from the inside of his hand she could see a tiny button, anyone not looking for it could have missed it, but there it was a small red button, and as Cronus clapped his hands together the button was pushed, Theresa was surprised when her vision changed from that to a room, it looked like a ware house, but she couldn't pinpoint where, and inside the warehouse was a machine, with a blinking red light on it, and pictures of different places on a map, from the map Theresa could see that New York was pretty much all underwater, and was almost off the map, that's when Theresa knew that that was the machine that Cronus was using, he wasn't using his powers, he was using technology… gasping as the vision ended Theresa looked up at the gods who were still talking.

"So what do we do?" Persephone asked her voice sounded dead.

"I know what to do." Theresa said, causing them to all look at her confusion evident on their faces.

"What?" Hera asked.

"Listen I'll explain later but I have something I must do."

"Not with your heel the way it is." Chiron said in a final tone.

"Look do you want the world saved or not?" Theresa asked annoyed, causing all the gods to look at each other, "that's what I thought, now tell Hermes to get a portal open for me now." Theresa said standing up and walking out of the room as fast as her heel would let her.

Jay screamed in pain as he was thrown backwards hitting his head against a tree, from somewhere to his left he heard someone, couldn't tell who, scream his name, but he couldn't respond.

"Jay, buddy are you alright?" Herry asked from beside him, forcing his eyes to open Jay looked up at him.

"I'll be fine."

Smiling Herry held out his hand and helped Jay up, "ouch." Jay said touching the back of his head checking for blood, there wasn't any so that was a good sign.

"Cronus' powers are as strong as they've ever been." Atlanta said running over to Herry and Jay, "how are we supposed to beat him?" Sighing Jay looked around, that was a good question.

"Jay?" Herry asked concerned.

"We're going to go after Cronus in one attack, take him by surprise." Jay said a final tone in his voice.

"OK let's do this." Atlanta said running over to where Archie stood, but Atlanta noticed a second too late just what Archie was about to do, he held his whip in one hand and a branch in another, and before Atlanta could even yell at him to stop, Archie was already running towards Cronus, however Cronus was one step ahead of him.

"Really Archie?" Cronus asked rolling his eyes and fake yawning as Cronus made his Scythe appear using the fire power to knock Archie over, and before he could get up Cronus walked over to him, placing a foot on his chest.

"You always did let your stubbornness get the best of you, Archie, and now it's going to kill you." Cronus said raising his scythe above his head and was just about to bring it onto Archie's stomach, that's when something inside Atlanta snapped taking out her weapon with lightning speed and shooting Cronus with it, taking him off guard, and causing him to fall over.

"What the?" Cronus asked confused, however before he figured out who had hit him, Herry and Jay ran over to him and began fighting him.

"It's over Cronus!" Jay said through clenched teeth as he blocked a hit from Cronus with his sword.

Laughing Cronus hit Jay in the leg hard enough to cause him to fall, but Herry picked him up and threw him down before he could hurt Jay.

"This isn't even close to being finished, you foolish heroes." Cronus said jumping back up.

Atlanta ran over to a gasping Archie, apparently Cronus had put a little too much force putting his foot on his chest.

"Archie, are you alright?" Atlanta asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Atlanta asked her voice a tad higher than it should have been, "taking on Cronus by yourself, you could have been killed, and I can't lose you!"

"I'm sorry." Archie said unable to meet her gaze.

"Sorry, that's all you can say, for almost getting yourself killed?!" Atlanta asked, her voice still slightly high, taking her face in his Archie pulled her in close to him until their lips touched, taking Atlanta completely off guard, but not for long, this kiss was perfect, it was soft but still passionate, and for a while time stood still.

"Archie, Atlanta! We need your help!" Jay's frantic voice came, bringing Archie and Atlanta out of their kiss, blushing, looking over at Herry and Jay who were still fighting Cronus, Atlanta could see why they had called them, Cronus had Neil by the throat and was suffocating him, and Jay had been knocked over and Cronus had his foot on his chest, clearly cutting off his air supply as well, and Herry had been knocked unconscious and his leg was bent in a very unhealthy way.

"Archie, come on!" Atlanta said jumping up, running over to Cronus taking him off guard by kicking him in the leg casing him to lose his balance enough for Archie to use his whip to hit him in the stomach causing him to fall backwards all the way, to where Campe was standing holding a rope.

**Cliff hanger… Again I'm sorry about how long this took me to update, I promise that the final chapter, will be up next week. Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me, and please remember to review this chapter. **


End file.
